Pack Mentality : A Skin Walker's Tale
by raptorhunter18
Summary: With the last Lycan dead and no sign of the Vipers Jade and Tori now have a family and life is good once again Only months had passed and Tori is back to be with Jade and the kids but now something or someone is trying to end them both and expose them
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all well here it is the sequel to The Last Werewolf i made the prologue kinda short sorry bout that but i didn't want to give anything away i will give you a brief summery about it in a bit but for now i will leave you to this. i hope y'all like it so please R&R thanks**

**Summery: A few months have passed since the ending of The Last Werewolf. Jade and Tori have got their life back to normal with the exception of being Skin Walkers a breed of werewolf. the battle with the Vipers and Cat the Lycan a distant memory it is now time for them to have a life. But what happens when an old threat returns and a new one arises will they be able to protect their secret, each other, and the ones they love. this time they will be facing a new and deadly threat and they will need all of the help they can get, but what will happen in the end, who will make it to the end**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Pack Mentality : A Skin Walker's Tale**

**Prol****ogue**

The full moon rose above Hollywood California casting a soft glow over the prestigious city. Cars drove around either going home from work or on their way to work. It was a Friday night and many people were going to clubs or away for the weekend. Clubs were opening up around the city letting in the night life into their doors. People were dressed in their finest clothes to try to get in the most exclusive clubs were stars danced. Bouncers would turn people away if they didn't deem them worthy enough for entrance.

On the outside of the city a father with his two sons were on a small camping trip. Over the fire sat a stick and on that stick sat a few trout that they had caught that day. They sat around laughing and joking like fathers would with their sons. The smell of the cooking fish filled the campsite making their mouths water at the smell. But they weren't the only ones enticed by the smell of the cooking fish. They heard some branches crack and they looked up to see melting out of the darkness came a large grizzly bear. It stopped and looked at them before it reared up and roared at them.

The father reached into the fire and pulled out a large stick with a flame on it. He waved it in the bear's face to try to ward it off. The bear just roared at him and swung its paw out and knocked the torch from his hand. He looked at the bear is it roared at him again. As a measure to protect his children he moved them behind himself and looked at the bear. He may die but he was going to make damn sure his children would live. He looked as the bear reared up and roared at him. The bear suddenly stopped roaring and looked around the dark woods. The father saw this and so he started to look around but he saw nothing. Until he heard a growling, a canine like growling coming from behind the tent and so he looked back and his eyes grew wide.

Melting out of the darkness was a red furred wolf with bright orange eyes. It was a huge beast nearly the size of an SUV. Its lips were curled back exposing the rows of white glistening teeth. Its eyes were locked on the bear as it stepped forward in-between the bear and the humans. Its fur bristled as its back arched more giving it the illusion that it was much larger then it was. The bear roared as it reared up and swiped its paw at the wolf. The wolf jumped back a bit with a bark as its growl deepened. It turned back to the family and barked at them as its way of telling them to run. It turned back to the bear as it charged at it.

The wolf bounded to the left and dodged the bear and looked at it as it came to a stop and turned to face it. The bear roared at the wolf and stood on its hind legs and let out another powerful roar. The wolf barked and jumped forward and slammed its paws into the bears chest. The bear however wasn't phased by the attack and so it slammed its paw into the wolf's side. The wolf let out a pain filled yelp as it bounced to the ground. It looked up as the bear charged forward and swiped its paw and gave the wolf a powerful strike in the side of the body. It pinned the wolf down and looked at it as it barked and struggled to get free.

Suddenly the bear was slammed into by a powerful force knocking it off of the wolf. It rolled across the ground and finally came to a stop and got back onto its four paws. It looked to see another wolf an all white wolf with brilliant blue eyes. It walked over to the other wolf and gently nuzzled its nose under the other wolf and helped it back to its feet and both of the wolves nuzzled into each other. They looked at one another when the bear roared making both of the wolves look at it. They looked at each other and then back to the bear and ran for it.

The bear stood on it hind legs and roared at them as they split up. The red wolf jumped forward as the white wolf jumped up towards the head of the bear. They slammed into the bear at the same time knocking it to the ground with a thunderous crash. The wolves quickly sunk heir teeth into the bear and as they did they shook their heads violently. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard through the wood as the wolves ripped out flesh of the bear.

The bear roared out in pain as the white wolf ripped a large chunk of flesh out of it. As the white wolf ripped at it the red wolf ripped into its stomach pulling out its intestines out of it body. The feeling of its internal organs being ripped out of its body caused the bear roar out in pain. The white wolf quickly silenced the bead as it clamped its jaws down on the throat of the bear and began to shake its head violently. This time it ripped out the bears throat and it sent a geyser of blood gushing across the ground. The bear then stopped moving all together causing both of the wolves to look it over before they looked to each other.

They turned and bolted off into the dark woods with the white wolf following the red wolf. They bolted through the woods towards a familiar location they had been to hundreds of times. They stopped at a small stream and lapped up some water before looking up to the waterfall. Next to the waterfall was a small cliff as too which they bounded up to it. They looked over their territory before they looked at each other and nuzzled their noses together. They both let out soft purring like sounds as they laid down on the ground. The white wolf laid its head across its paws as the red wolf laid its head across the white wolf's neck. Together they fell asleep like that with the moon light being their blanket.

XX

The warm rays of the sun shined through the trees lighting the woods up. Small animals scurried around as they went about their day as birds sung from the trees. A dear walked out of the bushes with its fawn behind it and they stopped and looked. Their eyes fell on two women sleeping on the cliff. The doe walked forward and sniffed the two women before it picked up a scent that scared her. She pulled her head back and looked at the two humans who were entwined with each other. It smelled a super predator on both of the humans and so she turned and led her fawn back into the brush.

The sound of the brush being parted mad Tori's eyes open and look to see the rump of the deer. She turned her head over to Jade who was still sleeping in her arms peacefully. It had been three months since her tour had ended and now she could spend her time with Jade. The battle with the Vipers and Cat was a distant memory for them and one that almost cost her her life. She closed her eyes as she remembered the funeral that had been held for Andre a few days after the fight. But her memories also held a grim warning one that Gaboon had given them. It was one of the Vipers returning for them, but nothing had happened in five years so she can't be sure if they are really coming.

"Good morning" She heard Jade's voice say to her.

"Good morning babe" Tori said giving her a soft kiss before they both sat up.

"Well looks like we are the protectors of the humans here" Jade said looking to Tori.

"Yeah…looks like the bears are in trouble" Tori said with a chuckle as she gave Jade a quick peck on the lips before they both stood up and stretched. Tori looked over to their clothes that were sitting on a log nearby. She smiled a bit as she moved over and picked up her pile. This is where they always came to at the end of the night as well as change at the start of the night.

"Lets get the kids and have a nice day at home and tomorrow I have a test to administer" Jade said as she pulled her pants up and then hooked her bra. She stopped when her hand fell over the scar the one Cat gave her when she tried to protect Tori. Both of them had faced death and lived to tell about it.

"Well, lets go get the kids" Tori said with a smile as they walk towards the parked car.

The same _Mustang_ that they had for years the same one they had for years. Even after Rattler had rammed it, it still ran. They climbed in and drove away from the woods back towards the city. Jade looked over to Tori as she looked out the window towards the city as it came into view. She looked back out the windshield to see a mansion coming into view. She pulled up to the gate and pressed a buzzer and waited for a few seconds before the gate opened. She slowly rolled the _Mustang _in and pulled it up in front of the mansion. They looked to see Beck standing out in front of the main door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite wolves" Beck said as he walked down to meet them.

"Hey Beck" Tori said as she walked up and hugged him. "How were the girls?"

"They were good, they are still asleep…you two made the news" Beck said leading them back into the house.

Tori took Jade's hand in hers as they walked in to the kitchen. Beck's wife was at work and he was waiting on his new movie to come out. He poured three cups of coffee and passed it to them and took one for himself. Jade sipped on it and looked as Beck motioned to the TV and they watched the recorded news broadcast. They looked as the man and children were on the TV talking about two wolves who had saved them from a bear attack. Jade looked at Tori and smiled when suddenly she was slammed into by a pair of small forces. She quickly looked down to see their adoptive daughters Holly and Melissa.

She picked Holly up as Melissa ran over to Tori who picked them up. They smiled as they clung to their daughters and looked over to Beck. They bid him goodbye before they left and went home. Once they got home the two children ran to their room and played. Jade and Tori walked onto the back porch and looked out over their second territory. The locked their hands together as they looked out into the woods. They now had a new life, one free of war and violence it was just them and their daughters. As far as they were concerned they were safe and happy.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey folks new chapter for yall. i was excited when i saw the reaction to the start of it and well it took some time but i had to think of where i wanted this story to go and now i have it figured out. i also made my music mix to go with the story which will be at the end of this chapter. the opening part here i got inspration after watching the music video from skillet Monster. it will introduce new charecters as well as make you question who's side are they on well hope yall like it and the music mix R&R pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**(Northern Canada)**_

Snow fluttered down softly coating the pine trees in their soft powder. It was noon but at this close to the artic circle the sun was already setting but it couldn't be seen because of the storm clouds. A pack of wild wolves chased down an elk and their howls could be heard across the landscape. Nestled on a hill was a large building and painted on the side of it was a wolf skull and in side of the eye sockets was a pair of vipers. Two guards stood outside of the door.

Deep inside of the building a man laid on a table as doctors walked around him talking. They glanced at him to see his face had been bandaged up and his left eye was the only thing exposed. His ebony skin shone in the light as the doctors walked around him. His eye suddenly shot open and looked around before his head turned and looked at one of the doctors near him. The doctor saw this and quickly barked an order to the other three doctors. Once he did this they all worked to quickly restrain the man.

The lead doctor grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid and quickly stabbed it into the man's chest. He pushed the plunger down and looked as nothing happened. Suddenly the man grabbed the doctor and threw him across causing him to slam into some computers. The room and looked at the others backed away from him and ran out of the room. The man sat up and pulled the bandages off of his face with a roar as he freed his face. He jumped off the table and looked around before he remembered where he needed to go, he knew there was a woman in this building he needed to find. He turned and started to run to the door but stopped when he heard some coughing.

Looking back he saw the doctor crawling across the ground leaving a small trail of blood behind him. He walked back over to the man and rolled him over and knelt down to look at him. The doctor coughed again and small traces of blood came out of his mouth and rolled down his chin. The man looked at the doctors before grabbing him by the throat and standing up and lifting him off of the ground. "Where is she?" He asked looking at the doctor.

"Two levels up" The doctor said. The doctor looked at him as he dropped him back to the ground and turned and ran out of the room. Coughing again the doctor crawled over to the wall where a phone was hanging on the wall he reached up and grabbed the phone. Placing it to his ear he heard a man announce it was the security department of the building. "Project Raischenzo is trying to escape" he coughed one last time before he died right there on the spot.

XX

In another part of the facility a lone doctor looked down at a woman laying out on a table. He reached forward and pressed his fingers to her neck and felt nothing, no pulse. He reached forward and closed her eyes and then covered her up with a clear sheet. He walked over to some charts and looked them over before glancing back to the woman. Suddenly her arms shot up pushing the sheet off of her. She looked at him as he grabbed the phone near him. Her pale skin gleamed in the lights as she launched herself off of the table. She slammed into the guy and pinned him to the wall and looked into his eyes. She saw the fright in his eyes as he looked down at her.

She let out a soft growl before she punched her fist through the man's stomach. Blood instantly began to drip from his mouth but he began to growl in pain as he felt her hand move up inside of him. Her hand clawed its way through the membrane until she gripped his beating heart. She looked into his eyes as she gripped his heart and slowly began to squeeze it. She kept squeezing his heart constricting the beating muscle until it fought to pump blood. In one quick motion she yanked her hand strait down causing the man's head to shoot skyward. She looked at her blood covered hand as she gripped the bloody heart. She tossed it to the right and looked as the man slumped to the ground blood spilling out of the wound coating the white floor.

Suddenly alarms started blaring causing her to look around before she turned and ran out of the door. She slipped onto the ground and jumped up and looked around as she heard the sounds of boots falling on the ground in the stairwell. She looked as a group of security personnel appeared with M-4s raised looking around. She quickly turned away from them and took off running. As she was running the wall behind her exploded as gunfire erupted behind her. She rounded the corner as some of the bullets slammed into the wall behind her. She threw open some doors and booked through them with one thing on her mind, she needed to find him…her mate.

XX

He crashed through some doors and looked around the darkened hallway. He stopped and turned to a glass door and reached up and pulled at it trying to open it. He never noticed the small security team moving in on him. He looked up to see them slowly advancing on him. He backed up slowly and looked down to see a lone laser was on his chest. He turned and ran away and as he did he heard two gunshots and looked back to see the men knocking the glass away.

He turned a corner and stopped when some lights landed on him. He stopped and turned down another hallway running as fast as his legs could carry him. He turned and ran down a hall and looked back to see the security teams giving chase. He needed to find her and get them out of the building and to freedom.

"QUINCY" he heard a woman call to him making him stop dead in his tracks.

He looked to see a raven haired beauty running straight for him. She had a thin body and she ran up to him and he quickly closed the distance. "JORDAN" he roared as he threw his arms around her. He placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips as he gripped her tightly not wanting to let her go. Suddenly there was a clanging sound from behind them making them both look and as they did they saw a gas grenade go off.

They looked and turned towards a pair of sliding glass doors that were open. They ran for them and Quincy only stopped to turn and close the doors. As he was closing the doors he saw the security teams coming for them. He finally managed to close the doors and he looked back to Jordan. They both ran outside and stopped to see the snow fluttering down around them.

"What now?" Jordan asked looking up to Quincy.

"We find the group and make our way to LA…I over heard them talking about two _Skin Walkers _down there who took out Gaboon and the last _Lycan_" he said looking at her before they both took off and disappeared into the dark woods.

XX

Jade sat in the classroom looking as Ruth acted out a scene for her and the class. Jade tapped her pencil on her lip as she watched Ruth act out the scene. She smiled as she thought about how much she has grown since that night on the building. She looked down at her note book before she looked up at the stage as she ended the scene. Everyone clapped including Jade who was standing up and walking to the front of the class. She smiled and watched as she took her seat again.

"Very good Ruth…very good indeed" She said with a smile as she looked around the room. "I have a surprise for all of you today…who here love the actor Beck Oliver" she asked and laughed as everyone started raising their hands. She waved her hand and the door opened and Back walked into the room making all of the kids loose it.

She smiled as she took a seat at her desk and worked on grading test. She glanced at her phone and saw that Tori had sent her a text telling her that she loved her with all of her heart. She smiled as she replied back to her. The bell rung and the students all got autographs and pictures with Beck before they left. He walked over and sat down next to her at her desk.

"You sure did a lot with this room since Sikowitz" he said with a smile as he looked at her.

:"Yeah…I didn't want to seem like an insane hippie" She said with a smile as she say back and looked at him.

"You guys coming over for dinner tonight?" He asked leaning back in his chair and looking at her.

"Yeah, we'll be there" she said with a smile.

The rest of the day was busy for them as they talked about different types of acting. Jade and Beck finally left and went their own ways. As Jade moved out to her car she felt like she was being watched or followed. She walked over to her _Mustang _and stopped when she saw something. In the windshield was a folded piece of paper that she picked up. She stopped in shock when she read the paper over and looked around to see no one around her. She dropped the paper and quickly climbed into the car and sped away. The note read:

_I know your secret, your's and Tori Vega's _

_Both of you come to the Hollywood sign at midnight._

XX

Jade and Tori stood near the Hollywood sign looking around. Beck had agreed to take the children until this was over. Jade reached to the back of her pants and gently rubbed her hand over the butt of a pistol. Who ever this was, was someone they needed to deal with. She looked over to Tori who was fiddling with her nails before looking up at her.

"Aren't you worried?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Of course I am, but lets face it, it ain't the Vipers" Tori said looking at her.

"How can you be sure?" Jade asked sitting down next to her.

"Well think about it, when we did face them they harmed innocent people. I think it is just some one who saw us change" Tori said looking at her.

There was a rustling sound nearby that made them both look. Once they sis they saw a figure walking up to them once the saw the figure they saw that it was just a child. The child stepped into the light and once the child did Jade's eyes shot wide open as she jumped up and looked at the child. "Ruth?"

"Hello Mrs. West…both of you" Ruth said walking up to them.

"Jade, who is this" Tori asked walking up to her side and looked down at the child.

"One of my students…she was the five year old we saw on the night when we went to face Cat" Jade said glancing to Tori and then back to Ruth. "How did you figure out what we are?"

"Well my first guess came when I saw your eyes, then I put it in my head because they are only like that the day of the full moon. As for Tori well I just guessed she was like you but wasn't sure. All I know is you two are werewolves" Ruth said looking at them both.

"Very good child" Tori said walking up to her. "So I guess this means you are going to hold this over our heads?"

Ruth looked at her and then to Jade as she walked over to join Tori at her side. They looked at each other and then back to Ruth who was standing there looking at them. "No, not at all, in fact I want to help hide it"

When they heard this both Tori and Jade pulled back a bit and looked at each other. This child was very smart and she managed to figure out that they were both werewolves. Instead of holding it over their heads the girl wanted to help. Both Jade and Tori looked at her and walked towards her. As they walked Ruth took a step back as both of them reached out and gripped her shoulder. She looked at them with fear until both of them smiled at her softly.

"Thank you" Tori said looking at her. "Now go home you shouldn't be out this late."

Tori looked at her as she nodded and climbed onto a bike and rode it away. She let a small smile slip across her face as she turned back to Jade who also was smiling. Together they moved back to the car and drove back to Beck's. While they were driving Tori's thoughts were on the idea of someone else protecting them. Her father, who was now the chief of police, Beck both of which had a large amount of power in this town. Now they had a ten year old girl on their side, but that made her curious. What could a ten year old bring to the table to help protect them?

* * *

**Well as promised a music mix and here it is. give me your thoughts on it**

**1. Drunk on You by Luke Bryan**

**2. Rebirthing by Skillet**

**3. Fading Away by Demon Hunter**

**4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by Marilyn Manson**

**5. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant**

**6. Oildale (Leave Me Alone) by Korn**

**7. Hero (The Legion Of Doom Remix) by Skillet**

**8. Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**9. Burn It To The Ground by Nickleback**

**10. I Stand Alone by Godsmack**

**11. Never Surrender by Skillet**

**12. Voodoo by Godsmack**

**13. Standing Alone by In This Moment**

**14. Stricken by Disturbed**

**15. Take My Life by Jeremy Camp**

**16. Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence **

**17. Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter**

**18. The Way I Am by Eminem feat. Marilyn Manson**

**19. If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

**20. World In Flames by In This Moment**

**21. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Bill Withers**

**22. Don't Wake Me by Skillet**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone a new chapter i know its been a lil while since i put up a new chapter and well ive had writers block. but now i'm over it and i am back to working on it. this chapter will be unlocking something new but is it good or bad i'll let you decide. i hope you enjoy it so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tori sat up from the bed and looked down at Jade who still slept soundly. It was a Saturday, their day but it was also a full moon that night. She stood up and stretched as she walked out of the room. She stopped and opened a door to see the children sleeping soundly in their beds. She smiled as she closed the door and walked down the steps. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at a picture above the mantle of the fire place. It was of her and Andre after she their Prome. She smiled at the memory then another one hit her, _How the hell did she get that shrimp in my bra?_

She shook her head at the thought and walked over to the kitchen. She walked in and turned on the TV above the counter. She flipped it over to the news as she turned to the coffee maker. She began to brew a pot as she took a seat at the island in the kitchen as she watched the news. She felt the wolf inside of her it was getting stronger and to her it was nice that her and Jade were the only two _Skin Walkers._ She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and she could see the flakes of orange in her eyes, as well as a few red strands of hair. She reached forward and grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee.

"It's the day of the full moon…did you really think you could hide coffee from me" Jade said with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I figured it would be a safer and more loving way to wake you" Tori said with a smile as she kissed Jade before she wrapped her arms around her.

Jade rested her chin in the crook of Tori's neck and gave her a soft kiss as she inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating to her and just her scent alone was enough to cause her to emit a low growl. She looked as Tori glance back to her and smirked a bit as she placed her lips to hers. Once she did she nipped a bit at her bottom lip sucking it into her mouth. Tori spun around in the chair and hooked her arms around Jade's back and pulled her close. As she pulled her close she let out a possessive growl as she clung to her.

"Mommy" Holly sounded from the other side of the door.

Jade and Tori quickly broke apart and smoothed out their hair and clothes. The looked back as Holly came through the door rubbing her eyes as she clutched onto her favorite blanket. Her hair was a blonde color and here eyes were a bright green she had her sleeping pajamas on. She walked over to Jade who scooped her up and kissed her on her forehead. About a minuet latter Melissa walked in and skipped to the kitchen. Tori quickly scooped her up and nuzzled her nose into Melissa's nose.

"So what do you two want to do today?" Tori asked looking at them both.

The kids looked at each other and then in unison they cheered for _Chuck E Cheese_. Jade and Tori laughed as they nodded quickly and let the children go. They watched as the children ran out of the kitchen and then up the steps. Jade turned and looked to Tori and smiled as she walked back over and kissed her. They smiled at each other before they heard the kids coming down the steps. They looked at them to see them fully ready to go and it made them both snicker at how fast they had gotten ready.

XX

It was a long day of them being a family but it was something Jade and Tori loved to do. They dropped the children off and Beck's and now they stood in the woods waiting for the change to come. They clung to one another as they looked out to the woods. They sat on the rock and looked out across the woods as they felt the change start to take place.

They parted for the change like they always do for safety. Tori kissed Jade softly as she walked over to the side near some boulders. As soon as she got to them she fell to her knees growling in pain as she felt the change coming she heard the ripping sound of her skin. Her skin began to fall off of her in shreds as she felt the fur of the wolf starting to break through her body. Suddenly the wolf shot forward out of her body and it began to shake itself clean as she shook off the shreds of the skin.

The wolf stomped its front paw down and looked around before turning towards the path that would take her to Jade. She slowly walked through the path until she found herself looking at a white wolf. They looked at each other before quickly running to one another and nuzzling their heads together. The both emitted a soft purring sound as they wrapped their heads around each other. They both snapped their heads up and let out a long howl that echoed across the woods. The howl ended and they started to walk down the rock face but they quickly stopped when they heard a sound.

The sound they heard was another howl, it was a wolf howl. They looked at each other before they quickly bounded down into the main woods. They ran through the woods bounding and jumping over rocks and some of the streams. Jade stopped for a few seconds and lifted her nose in the air and sniffed. She couldn't pick up a scent and so she took off following Tori again. They ran through the woods dodging trees when Tori suddenly stopped and looked to her left. Jade looked too in the same direction and she smelled a scent.

They looked at each other again before they took off into the brush looking for the source of the scent. They jumped through the rose bushes and crashed through some ivy vines until they came to a clearing. They quickly jumped through the bushes and came out into the clearing. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked to see it standing there looking back at them. It flooded Jade's memories with flashbacks from years ago, when her mother died.

Looking back at them was a black wolf with a white throat patch. Its blood red eyes looked at them as the stood there looking at them. Its back was arched and the scent told them both that it was a male. He snarled at them before his back arched even higher as he tried to threaten them off. Jade looked at Tori who looked back at her before the black furred male wolf barked at them. It was a threatening bark that made them look at him, alone he was much larger then either Jade or Tori.

Tori looked over to Jade who was growling at the black wolf. Before she could react Jade charged the male wolf and slammed into him. She knocked him off balance and caused him to roll across the ground. He jumped back to his feet and quickly attacked Jade she left out a yelp as the male wolf latched it teeth onto her back. She sunk them deep into her flesh. In a quick action he swung his head and threw her like a rag doll. She bounced across the ground and looked up to see The male wolf walking towards her growling powerfully as he walked towards her.

Suddenly Tori slammed into the black wolf knocking him to the ground away from Jade. Jade looked as he got up and barked at Tori as she came to a stop in front of her. The male wolf quickly ran at Tori and both of them collided and they stood on their hind legs growling and snapping at each other. Their front paws were wrapped around each other as their teeth tried to snap at each other's mouth. Tori eventually clamped her teeth down onto his shoulder causing him to yip in pain. She violently shook her head and she heard the sound of tearing flesh.

Jade staggered to her feet as suddenly the male latched his teeth into the muscles of Tori's neck. He threw her into a tree and quickly turned and looked at Jade who was growling at him. He snorted quickly as he shook his head and walked towards her. She growled back and quickly launched herself at him. She slammed into him and quickly jumped behind him before he could get back to his feet. She sunk her teeth into his neck and backed up. As she was moving she was dragging the male wolf along like he was a rag doll.

He growled at her as he tried to regain his footing as he was dragged around. Jade started to shake her head violently ripping deep into his neck. She quickly and violently shook her head more ripping deeper into his flesh. Suddenly he got his footing and dug his claws into the ground and stopped Jade from dragging her along anymore. That instant she pulled his head and neck away from her ripping her teeth through his flesh. This angered the male wolf deeply as he shot forward and clamped down hard onto Jade's front paw.

Jade let out a loud yelp as he clamped down hard on her front paw. He lifted his head up and pulled her off of her feet. She tried snapping at him but she couldn't get a hold of him. Suddenly he ran forward slamming into Jade and as he did he flipped her over himself. He turned and looked as Jade tried to get to her feet but her leg protested it. She yelped in pain as Jade as blood poured out of the wound when suddenly the male slammed into her and knocked her to the ground with great force.

Whimpering in pain Jade looked up to see the male walking towards her growling deeply. She tried to get back to her feet but it just resulted in her front paw giving out. She fell back to the ground with a loud yelp of pain and looked up to see the male walking up to her. She growled at him as he came to a stop ten yards from her he was growling loudly. His blood rd eyes locked with her bright blue eyes. Jade quickly looked away as the blood mixed into her fur. She looked back to the male who had blood dripping off of his muzzle as he looked down at her.

Suddenly there was a red flash as Tori slammed into the male wolf. Jade looked as the impact knocked both Tori and the male to the ground. Tori was the first one to her feet and once she was she pounced onto the male quickly. Her teeth sank deep into his back causing blood to shoot up over her muzzle. She shook her head violently slicing her teeth deeper into his flesh. The male wolf howled out in pain as he struggled against Tori's grasp on him. Without warning he managed to spin his head around and clamp down on Tori's neck.

Jade looked on as they both kept their teeth locked into one another. She knew she needed to help Tori. She forced herself back up onto her feet her leg still protesting the movement. She whimpered a bit as she stood onto her for paws. She looked over to Tori and the male wolf as they moved around growling and struggling against one another. Lifting her injured paw up Jade bounded the best she could towards them. When she got closer she could see the male and Tori and so she locked onto the male.

Tori turned the male wolf exposing his rump to Jade who quickly latched on. Her teeth sunk deep into the flesh of his hind leg. The male released Tori and howled in pain as he looked back to see Jade holding onto him. He was in trouble now and he knew it, but so was Jade and Tori, the sun would be up in a few hours. He needed to throw these two and get to safety before the change. He managed to kick his one foot out and connected the blow to the base of Jade's jaw. As soon as he was free from her grasp he quickly spun around and griped Tori. He then violently ripped her away from his back and spun her through the air sending her flying into Jade.

Jade had just looked up when Tori collided with her knocking then both into the ground. They rolled across the ground and finally came to a stop with Tori laying on top of Jade. Both of them looked up at the male wolf as he just looked back at them. The both looked into his blood red eyes as he let out a powerful bark and turned and limped into the woods leaving them in the clearing.

Tori got off of Jade and was ready to chase this intruder in their territory but stopped when she noticed Jade wasn't following her. She stopped and looked back to see Jade still laying on the ground. She turned and walked over to Jade and gently nuzzled her and let out a soft whine ad she nuzzled Jade more. She looked to her as she just snorted and lifted her head to look at her, her eyes full of pain. Tori nuzzled her head to Jades and moved over to lay down next to her. She then began to gently lick Jade's wounds taking tender care of her.

Jade just laid there staring into the brush where the male wolf had ran off into. He human side was having constant flashes to the day her mother died. The wolf they had fought all night was in fact the very same wolf that had killed her mother all those years ago. She knew this because she had see the scars, the scars on the nose of the male. They were the ones he had gotten when she had stabbed him with the scissors. Her eyes were starting to get heavy, the soft purring sound Tori was making as she cleaned Jade's wounds was lulling her to sleep. Her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier until sleep's tender embrace took hold of her.

XX

Songbirds sung in the tree branches overhead as some wood ducks flushed out of a nearby stream. Their high pitched alarm whistles were chilling to the untrained ears. The early morning mist moved through the trees making the sun's beams cut through a thick haze. A doe and her fawn slowly and carefully moved through the woods keeping an ever watchful eye for predators as they walked to the stream. In the clearing it looked like a battlefield. There was overturned boulders, ones that not even a grizzly could move. Clods of dirt was kicked up all over the place. The final and most disturbing this was the tufts of red, white, and black fur all of which were soaked in blood. Blood was dried onto the plants, trees, and rocks around the clearing turning muck of it into a red color.

Jade's eyes opened with a start as her dreams were haunted with the memory of her mother's death. She looked at her arm to see the pink color of where the male wolf had bit her the night before. Her mind was still filled with flashes of the night her mother died as she tried to move but groaned in pain as her body was stiff and sore from the fight. She felt a weight on her back and looked to see Tori laying on her back in a protective position. Tori's head was rested on her shoulder as he arms were wrapped around her body and her legs were entwined with her. She smiled a bit as Tori moaned a bit and moved her head to look at her.

"Hey love" Tori said softly as she gave her a loving peck on her lips.

"Hey" was all Jade said as they removed themselves from one another.

"You ok?" Tori asked as she sat up. She took the time to look herself over to see there was dried blood all over herself. Her wounds she had been inflicted with the prior night had healed over like Jade's had. Both of them were covered in dried blood from being in the fight with the male wolf. She looked over to Jade who had a lone tear streaming down her eyes and so Tori reached forward and cupped Jade's cheeks into her hands. "What is it?"

"That was the wolf that killed my mother…I thought we were the only _Skin Walkers_?" Jade asked looking at Tori.

"I thought so too, but there seems to be more out there, and since that one killed our mother, we will kill it" Tori said looking into Jade's eyes.

Jade looked at her and slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around Tori. They both knew somewhere out in the woods right now there was a wounded man moving through the woods. That man was the other _Skin Walker_ the wolf who had killed her mother. Jade was going to kill this man for revenge, he deserved to die for what he did to her mother. Slowly Tori stood up and helped Jade get to her feet all the while Jade was groaning in pain from her injuries. She had been wounded the most and so she was the one who was feeling the pain the most. Together they slowly made their way back to the car so the could pick up their children and give the news to Beck and David.

XX

_**(Northern British Columbia)**_

Nine figures walked around a clearing of woods in the mid afternoon. The sun shone down on them and two of them were ones from the building further north. Quincy and Jordan. They sat on a rock and looked as a woman walked around waiting for something. She would check her phone every so often before putting back into her pocket and looking up at the sky. Her auburn hair shone in the sun light and her thin body was deceiving. Under her clothes she was a very muscular woman and no one would fight with her. Her right eye was a milky color as her left eye was a golden color. Over her right eye there was a scar that started above her nose and trailed to her ear. This scar crossed over her eye taking it from her permanently. She heard one on the men sitting near by let out an irritated sigh.

"Come on Alexis…what the fuck are we waiting on?" One of the men asked causing the woman to look at him.

"You heard what Andrew said…we wait for him to call" She snapped at him.

"Come on…how do you even know he found those two?" he growled at her.

Suddenly she launched herself at him and slammed into him knocking him to the ground. The attack caused a series of yells and cheers to come from the other seven people. Alexis quickly grabbed him by his throat and turned and threw him into a tree. With blinding speed she shot across the clearing and slammed him up to the tree with force that there was a loud crack in the tree. She looked into his eyes and letting out a deep growling as she looked into the man's eyes. Just then the phone rand and so she kept the man pinned to the tree as she reached down and answered the phone.

"Hello…you found them…you think they will be good members to add to the pack?…I see, both females interesting…ok we'll be there in a few days" She said as she hung up the phone. She looked back to the man whom she had pinned to the three. He looked into his eyes and pulled him close and growled at him in a deep growl. "You ever question Andrew's orders again…I'll kill you" she snarled before she threw him back towards the group. She turned and looked at the group to see them all waiting for her to transmit the orders to them. "We move for LA now" she barked as she turned and started walking south.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey folks a new chapter for yall and i know its been a lil bit of time since i have posted a new chapter lol i will be posting them quicker so i hope yall like it please R&R tank u**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jade sipped on some coffee as she looked forward out the window of Beck's house. Her mind still flashed images of the male wolf, the very same one that killed her mother. She was seeing images of her mother being killed again. She sat there sipping the coffee and with each blink she saw that black wolf. The blood red eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. The scars on the nose of the wolf, the same ones where she stabbed it. And fur as black as coal.

_Mommy…_she hear herself cry in the back of her head as she saw herself dangling in the car again. She say her mother get killed again and a lone tear slipped from her eye. She was hoping to never see that wolf again. Now she knew that the wolf was still alive and here in LA. She slowly moved her hand over to the scar on her side that she had gotten during the attack when she was five. She heard the sound of the wolf growling and again her mother's screams.

"Mommy?" a child's voice snapped her back to reality. She looked to her left to see Melissa looking up at her with worry in her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked looking at Jade.

Jade looked to her daughter who bore her mother's name. she smiled weakly as she picked her daughter up and looked at her. "I'm fine baby" she said softly as she smiled again to Melissa. She looked to her daughter when slowly her daughter leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She then rested her head on Jade's collar bone and Jade gently stroked her back as she looked back out the window. She would protect her daughter and now she could do it with the help of the wolf.

XX

David Vega sat in front of his desk looking over papers. While the deaths related to wolf attacks are now gone gang violence was on the rise. He ran his hands through his and let out an aggravated sigh as he looked over more papers. Families were being killed just for some turf in the gang wars. He heard the door open and he looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Tori standing there. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday. He stood up from his desk and walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"How was your change last night?" He asked as he walked back to his desk.

"That's why I am here dad, me and Jade got into a fight…with another wolf" she said looking at him as they took their seats.

David looked at her confused for a few seconds. He remembered what John the former Viper and big game hunter had told him. Jade and Tori were the last ones of the _Skin Walker _species. The former viper had told him of this right before he was murdered by the man he once commanded. That viper was called Rattler who his daughter had killed. But now that was all in the past now there was a new and possibly dangerous problem. He looked at Tori as she sat there looking at him.

"So you think there is another _Skin Walker_ out there?" He asked looking at her.

"No, we know there is another one" she replied as she looked at him.

"How are you so sure?" he asked looking at her.

"Because Jade said that it was the same wolf that killed her mother" Tori replied looking at him.

When David heard this his eyes grew wide. The same wolf that had killed Jade's mother. He remembered that case very well, because he was the cop who had found the wreck. He was the one who had pulled Jade out of the wrecked car. He remembered reporting what the little Jade had told him but no one would think an animal would attack unprovoked like that. He looked over to Tori before getting up and sitting on the desk and looking down at her.

"We want to kill it" she said looking up at him.

"Tori, like you two it might be one of the last I don't think killing it would be the best bet" he said looking at him.

"Jade wants to kill him for killing her mother" she replied sitting back in the chair.

"Him?" David asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We picked up his scent, a male scent. Plus he was much larger than us and I think he might be an alpha" she explained looking at him.

"A leader…and he is here in LA, well we better be ready. If he is an alpha, he has to have a pack somewhere" David said looking at her.

"We were thinking that and if there is a pack of _Skin Walkers _out there who knows what else is out there. I mean if they have stayed hidden from Vipers, what else has?" Tori questioned as she remembered how well Cat had hidden her true form.

"Well I think that if there is a pack of _Skin Walkers _out there it could be a good idea to find them" Her father said looking at her.

Tori looked up at him confused for a few seconds before she finally ventured in her question. "Why would it be a good idea?"

"Well, Beck and I can only do so much as humans, if the Vipers come back you and Jade will need more protection. A pack of _Skin Walkers _will be quite the force to face" He said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I know how well you and Jade worked together, throw you two into the mix with a pack then there would be nothing to stop you all from any threat that comes your way."

XX

"Ok…I'll meet y'all up at the giant Hollywood sign" a man said into his phone as he hung it up. Placing the phone back into his pocket he looked at the time. It was close to eleven at night and he was still almost a mile from the giant glowing sign. He put his hands into his pocket and walked forward into the inner city. He walked past a house and looked as a pitbull charged the fence barking at him. It jumped up to the fence and let out a series of barks. It then stopped all together when he stopped and looked at the dog. The second his eyes met the dogs the dog backed down. It let out some whines as it tucked its tail and began to urinate on itself for fear of this man.

Stomping his foot quickly the dog turned and ran off back where it came from. The man smiled a bit as he turned and continued walking down the road. He looked forward as a cool wind wiped by him. He felt the air run through his red hair and over the scars on his nose. He had five scars that covered his nose five that he had gotten many years ago. He looked up to see three men looking at him from their car watching him. He took a few seconds and glanced at his watch but then looked up when car doors closed. He sat the three men walk up to him and stop him from walking any further.

"Would y'all mind moving I have somewhere to be" he said in a slight southern accent as he looked at the three men.

"No, you see there it a toll to the gang for using this sidewalk and it will start with that watch" one of the men said looking at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for you three" He said with a slight chuckle as he looked the three men over.

They looked at each other in shock at the disrespect the man was giving them. One pulled a knife out of his pocket and another pulled a pistol out of the back of his pants. They looked at him as he started laughing and shaking his head as he looked the weapons over.

"So do you three really want my watch" The man said looking at them.

"Yeah we want it" one snarled at him.

"Then come and get it" The man said with a chuckle.

Two man charged at him quickly as to which the man backed up and kicked one in the face knocking him over a car. The man spun around and grabbed the man's hand that held the knife. He spun his hand over breaking the hand that clung to the knife. The knife fell free and he caught it before it fell to the ground. Twirling it around in his hand he stabbed it up into the man's throat. Once he did he looked as the bright red blood gushed out over his hand.

Kicking the dead man back he turned to the first one who had tried to attack him. He was staggering to his feet and looking at him. He walked around the car when a gunshot rang out. He grunted in pain as he felt the bullet rip through his back and exit out of his chest spraying the man in front of him with his blood. He looked down at the wound and then back to the man who was clutching to the gun. He smiled at the man before looking back to the man in front of him.

"I'll deal with you in a second" he said to the man with the gun as he grabbed the man in front of him. He grabbed the man by his throat and picked him up off the ground. Taking the knife he carefully and slowly stabbed it into the man's stomach. The man howled in as the man slowly pushed knife up to the man's sternum. Blood spilled out onto the ground causing a splashing sound. He looked as a few of his organs spilled out of the wound. Knocking the man to the ground he looked as the man tried to put his intestines back into his body.

The man turned and looked at the man who was clutching the gun pointing it at him. The man began to fire the gun wildly sending bullets into the man's chest and head. The smoke cleared from the bullets and the gang member looked as the man walked through the smoke. The wounds were healing over like they were never there. Trying to back up and get away from him the gang member tripped and fell onto his back. He looked up as the man walked up and looked down at him. "Wha…what the fuck are you?"

"I'm…I'm complicated" the man sad as he picked up the fallen gun. He looked and saw that there was one bullet left in the gun. He pointed the gun ant the man and fired the gun and killed the man. He looked down at the dead man and then he walked away leaving the dead men behind. As he walked he heard someone screaming as they found the dead men. He smirked a bit as he walked towards the large glowing Hollywood sign.

Climbing the hill he walked up to the large sign and looked at it. He walked around the large letters until he stopped and picked up a scent. He looked to his left to see a group of nine people standing around. He walked towards them and once he got closer a woman ran forward. He wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on her lips. He brushed back some of her hair over her scarred and blind eye.

"Nice to see you Alexis" He said with a smile as he pulled her close.

"Nice to see you too Andrew" she said looking back at him.

He looked her over before looking to the rest of the group then he saw Quincy and Jordan standing there looking at him. He walked past the rest of the group up to them both and looked them over. Suddenly he threw his arms around Quincy and wrapped his long lost friend into a loving embrace. Slowly he released him and patted him on the shoulders before turning to Jordan. He looked at her before he wrapped her in a powerful hug too.

"It's good to see you two again" he said with a smile as he looked at them both. "Did the Vipers follow you?"

"No, we left them with enough to deal with" Jordan said looking at him.

"Good" he said with a smile before looking to Quincy. "And how is our secret weapon?"

"I'm good, they did find out what I was but they could never figure out how to control it" Quincy said looking at him.

"Excellent" Andrew said before looking at the group. "There are two more _Skin Walkers _here, aside form us they are the last. These two are responsible for killing the last _Lycanthroat _and Gaboon. We need these two added to our pack, then nothing can stand in our way."

They looked at him as he walked forward and looked out over the city as it glowed in the night. He smiled as he looked the city over before looking back to the pack as they moved up beside him. He looked back out across the city again. He glanced down to Quincy who looked back at him. By the next full moon it would be time to unleash him and replenish the _Skin Walker _species. _We will rule this town _he thought to himself as he scanned the City Of Angels.

XX

Jade looked as Beck walked into the room where she was at in her house. She looked as he took a seat next to her on the couch. He had just put his child down to sleep but he was here because Tori had called him to meet her and her father at their house. Jade looked over at him and smiled as he smiled to her. She could see it again those boyish charms that he had that she loved so long ago. She slowly reached up and brushed some hair back from over his face and smiled at him more. Just then the door opened and Tori and David walked over to them. Jade looked at them as they sat down and looked at them.

"So what is going on?" Beck asked looking around at them.

"There might be a pack of _Skin Walkers _on there way here now" Tori said looking at him.

"And the other night we ran into the wolf that killed my mother" Jade said looking at him.

"A pack of werewolves on their way here…what are we going to do about them?" He ventured looking around at them.

"Well I had the idea to join them, work with them. A pack looks out for one another and in the case of the Vipers ever returning a pack at their backs would be the best bet" David said looking at them.

"A pack on both of your sides would be a good idea" Beck said agreeing with David.

"But…the possible leader is the one who killed my mother. That fucker deserves to die" Jade snarled looking at them. She looked at Tori who said nothing and was looking at her. "You can't honestly be going along with this?"

"Well Jade the idea of a pack on our side is a good one" Tori said looking to Jade.

"No, I don't give a fuck about the pack all I know is that the fucker who killed my mother is still out there. I want him dead" Jade snarled standing up to face everyone. She wanted nothing to do with the idea of a pack especially if the leader was the one who killed her mother. She crossed her arms and looked as Tori stood up and walked over to her. She looked as Tori moved up to her and placed her arms on her shoulders.

"Jade please, lets just give it a try…" Tori started and looked as she scoffed at the idea and turned her head from her. "…but if at any point something starts going wrong we are out and this is all behind us."

Jade looked back to her wife and then around to everyone and then again back to Tori. Tori looked into her blue eyes with her hazel eyes. Slowly but surly Jade nodded and tipped her head to Tori's. they breathed in each other's scent before they pressed their lips together. Jade was going to go along with it for so long until she had her chance to strike. The male wolf who took her mother was going to die, she planed on it.

XX

_**(Northern Canada)**_

A car pulled up in front of the building where the two people had escaped. The back door opened and a man stepped out. He wore an all black suit and his hair was just as black as his suit. His black tie had a small pin on it in a red triangle and inside that triangle was wolf skull with a snake coiled through the eyes of the skull. His deep set green eyes looked around the building and slowly looked back to see a man step out of the other side of the car.

The man wore an ammo vest as well as a pair of blue jeans. On his hip was a pistol and slowly he walked around the car to join the man. On the vest was the same insignia as the pin on the other man's tie. They looked at each other before they both walked into the complex. A man stepped in their way and looked at them and suddenly when he saw them he quickly backed off. The two men walked in and were greeted by the head of the complex.

"Black Mamba, Fer-De-Lance its always nice to have you two come for a visit" the man said extending his hand to shake the leaders.

"What happened here?" Black Mamba said looking at the man.

"Well Project Raischenzo escaped with his mate Project Shroud of Darkness" The man said walking away leading them down the hall.

"What was the purpose of both projects?" Fer-De-Lance asked from behind Black Mamba.

"For the woman as a _Skin Walker _she had two unique traits. One she didn't need the moon to change, she could change when ever. The second was something we never thought possible, she is immune to silver" The man said leading them into his office.

"Immune to silver…how do we kill her?" Fer-De-Lance asked as he stopped and looked at him.

"I said she was immune to silver, not invincible, she can die from any bullet" The man said looking at them.

"And Raischenzo?" Black Mamba chimed in looking at him.

"He is very special, the first ever documented Purebred-Hybrid" the man said looking at them both. He looked as Black Mamba and Fer-De-Lance looked at one another confused. "I know what you two are thinking a 'Purebred-Hybrid…an oxymoron' we its true. He was born of two werewolf parents that's where the purebred comes in at. As for the hybrid well one of his parents was a _Skin Walker _and the other was a _Lycanthroat_."

Fer-De-Lance looked over to Black Mamba who looked back at him. It was something new to both men. There was a very dangerous threat out there and it needed to be dealt with.

"Well, why did you let them escape?" Black Mamba said looking at the man.

"We tried to stop them" the head of the complex said looking at him.

"Fer-De-Lance your sidearm" Black Mamba said glancing to the man behind him who quickly handed the pistol over to him. "Failure is never an option" Black Mamba said looking at him. Before the man could say anything Black Mamba leveled the pistol on his head and fired a shot. The back wall was coated in the blood and brain matter of the man as he fell to the ground. He passed the pistol back to Fer-De-Lance who took it and said nothing as he holstered it. As they walked out of the room.

"Clean that up in there" Fer-De-Lance ordered a man as he walked behind Black Mamba.

"I want those two dead, but first I have a task for you" Black Mamba said glancing back to Fer-De-Lance.

"And what would that be" was all the other viper asked as they walked out of the building.

"We know of the other last two werewolves…in LA" Black Mamba said to him as he turned to face him.

At the mention of the name of the large city the man's mind flashed back to when he was there with Gaboon. _"I'll be sure to tell Black Mamba you fought hard_" he heard himself say before he kicked the man off the ladder back down to face the three werewolves. He looked up to Black Mamba who was looking at him waiting on him to catch his reaction. "You're wanting me to go after Jade and Tori?"

"Yes, and do what ever you can to kill them, this is the twenty-first century" Black Mamba said as he climbed into the car followed by Fer-De-Lance.

"Are you wanting me to wage a PR campaign against them?" Fer-De-Lance asked looking at him.

"Yes, expose them for what they are" Black Mamba said looking over to him. "You will have all of the Vipers resources at your disposal" Black Mamba said as he lit a cigar.

"Ok…anything else" Fer-De-Lance asked looking at him.

"Just one thing…Keep the Vipers a secret" Black Mamba sad as he puffed out the smoke of his cigar.


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey folks a new chapter for yall and i have good news i had just came back from vacation. my mind is set on where i am going with this story. i will be posting chapters quicker i hope yall stick in there until the end so please R&R and give me your thoughts thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jade woke up to the sound of the children laughing as they played downstairs. She moaned a bit as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up in the bed. Her mind was still racing with the idea of the pack of _Skin Walkers _in LA. She looked out the window before she got up and walked over to the dresser. She needed to get changed and get to go to work. She dressed herself and walked out of the room to see Tori playing with the kids.

"Say high to Sikowitz for me" Tori said with a smile as she waved at Jade.

"Will do baby" Jade said before she stopped and turned back to Tori. She gave her a gentle and loving kiss before she turned and walked out the door. On her way out she grabbed her thermos of coffee and walked out the door. She walked over to her _Mustang _and climbed in and started the car. It roared to life and she backed out of the driveway.

She looked down the road as she got closer to the school. Every time she came back to the school she would have flashes. Flashes of when her and Tori faced Cat and the Vipers. She smiled slightly as she walked towards the school. Her thoughts were of that pistol jamming, saving Tori's life. She walked towards the school and as she did she glanced around and froze dead in her tracks. There was a man standing under a tree looking at her. He had curly dirty blonde hair that hung around his head. He wore bottle think glasses and his blue eyes stared at her. He was a thin man with pale colored skin.

She started to walk towards the man and as she did the man disappeared behind the tree. She sped up and came around the tree and looked to see the man was gone. She took a few seconds and looked around to see no sign of the man. But she was fighting with herself, she had recognized the man. _That's not possible he disappeared when we were sixteen_ Jade thought to herself as she looked around. She sniffed the air and at that moment she picked up a horrid smell. It was a smell of rotten flesh…a smell she recognized all to well. It was a smell she knew of when she faced Cat. It was the smell of a _Lycanthroat_ and it caused her to look around wildly.

"Jade, what are you looking for?" she heard Sikowitz call to her.

She stopped and looked back to him to see him sipping on one of his coconuts. She did one more quick glance around to see nothing. "Nothing" she called back to him as she turned to walk over to him. She looked at him as he eyed her a bit before they walked into the school together. "Oh, Tori says 'Hi'" she said looking at him.

"Oh she does, well you make sure I tell her Hi back" he said with a smile as they walked towards Jade's classroom.

Jade smiled back to him as she walked into her classroom. She looked around the empty classroom before she sat down at her desk. Her mind was racing as she thought of a man she had seen. But that wasn't what disturbed her as much as the scent of the _Lycanthroat._ It couldn't be possible she killed the last one, but then she thought of how her and Tori were supposed to be the last _Skin Walkers _and now there is a pack in LA. _Who knows what else is out there _she thought to herself.

XX

"Beck Oliver, Jade West, Tori Vega, and David Vega. These are the four people who know of the Vipers existence. Jade and Tori have since gotten married and are in fact _Skin Walkers_" Fer-De-Lance said as he walked around a table passing out pictures to the team he was taking to LA. "Black Mamba wants the _Skin Walkers _exposed for what they are to the world, and I intend on doing just that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" One of the men around the table said making him look to him.

"Well this world is media driven we figure out a way to expose them in downtown LA during a full moon" He answered as he walked over to the front of the table.

"Ok, but what about the recent escapes from our facility…I mean shouldn't we be hunting them?" another one chimed in.

"Project Raischenzo and Jordan have dropped off of the radar and we aren't sure of where they could be. With Jade and Tori we know where they are and we can get them" he explained as he looked around the table.

After briefing the group of twenty it was time for them to go. Fer-De-Lance looked around the small complex that the Vipers had in the hills of Kentucky. It was a place for recruitment into the Vipers. The only way for someone to become a Viper was to have an encounter with a werewolf. Fer-De-Lance was no different than the rest of them. He still had nightmares of his encounter when his wife and child were killed and eaten right in front of him. That was back when he was known by the name of Jeff, now he was called Fer-De-Lance.

He looked over to see his team climbing into their vehicles and leaving. The plan was to arrive in the city at different times and all meet once there. It was their was of making sure no one would catch on. He knew it would be easy to blend in but it didn't matter in the end someone would catch on. He walked over to his custom chopper and sat on it as he started it. He gripped the handles and revved the engine as he looked at the paint job of the bike.

It had a painting of a wolf with its teeth bared and snarling. It had its one paw up and it head turned back looking over its shoulder. Wrapped around the body of the wolf was a Fer-De-Lance snake. Its head was above the body of the wolf and its mouth was open. Its fangs were exposed and its red eyes were locked on the wolf as venom dripped off the fangs. He revved the bike one more time before he roared away from the complex towards the west.

XX

Tori walked forward into an air conditioned building looking around. She looked over to see a woman behind the counter of a desk reading over papers. She kept walking forward towards the elevator. She had to go and see her agent today to talk about her next tour around the nation. This time she wanted to bring Jade and the girls with her as the last time it was painful being away from them.

She looked up to see the elevator doors open and she walked in. She looked to see an African American man in the elevator. He stepped to the side and let her in and the elevator doors shut. She glanced over to the man who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His eyes glanced over to her and she shot him a friendly smile as to which he returned.

"Damn this heat wave" he said with a chuckle as he glanced over to her.

"Yeah…it's the hottest its been in years" she replied with her own chuckle.

"What you here for?" he asked looking to her.

"Got to talk to my agent…you?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh shit I know you, you're Tori Vega-West…my girl Jordan loves you" he said looking at her.

"Yeah that's me" she said with a shake of her head before looking back up to him. "Let's make sure you have some proof" Tori said as she motioned to his phone.

He looked down at it and smiled as she moved over next to him. He lifted the phone up and she wrapped her arms around him. They smiled as they heard the shutter to the phone's camera go off. Once it did they smiled and parted as they looked at each other.

"I'm Quincy" he said extending his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Quincy" she said with a kind smile as she shook his hand. The doors opened and she looked at the floor number before looking back to him. "This is mine" she said walking out of the elevator. She stopped just before the door shut and waved at the man. She walked down the hall away from the elevator until she walked into a room with large black doors.

Twenty minuets went by and she walked out of the office with a large smile on her face. She had convinced her agent to let Jade and the girls come with her on her next tour which started next year. She looked over to the elevator as she pressed the call button and looked as the doors opened. She walked in and pressed the button but after she did she froze. She smelled it now she smelled the musky scent of a male wolf. She sniffed the air looking around sniffing every inch of the inside of the elevator.

She looked as the door opened and she walked out and once she did she could barely pick up the scent. She looked around for a few seconds before she walked out of the building. The scent then was almost impossible to follow and it bothered her knowing that the male wolf was in her agent's building. The male wolf was getting close to her and possibly her family. The next full moon was a month away and until then she was going to have to wait. She climbed into her car and drove home to see Jade standing on the front porch waiting for her. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the porch and looked at her.

"I have to tell you something" they said at the same exact time as they looked at each other.

"You first" Jade said looking at Tori.

"I think the male wolf is getting closer to finding us" Tori said as they sat on the steps to the porch.

"How do you know?" Jade asked as she looked out across the neighborhood.

"I picked up his scent at my agent's building. As for where he went I'm not sure I lost his scent once I was back outside" she said looking over to her.

"Well, I think we have bigger problems than a pack or a rogue male wolf" jade said looking over to her.

Tori looked back at her for a few seconds before venturing forward. "What could it be?" she asked looking to Jade.

"I don't think that Cat was the last _Lycanthroat_" Jade said looking to her.

Tori snapped her head to Jade and looked at her with wide eyes as she sat there. She looked as Jade slowly nodded and she lowered her head letting out a soft sigh as she looked at her hands. Her mind jumped to flashes of Cat attacking them. The fight in her and Jade's house also the fight between Jade and Cat while she laid in a pool of her own blood. "How can you be sure it was a _Lycanthroat_?" Tori asked looking at her.

"I saw a man today whom we all thought was dead. When I want after him he disappeared and in his place was the rotting flesh smell of a _Lycan_" Jade said looking at him.

Tori realized right then there was a new and possibly greater threat to the humans of the city than a pack of _Skin Walkers_. That threat would be a den of _Lycanthroats _and it could result in a plague. A den of _Lycans _would be far more dangerous than anything else and she knew they couldn't face it alone. The needed the pack, if it was real or even showed up. She looked over to Jade and they both breathed out a soft sigh before Tori leaned over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade tipped her head over to Tori's and rested her head on her wife's. they looked around for a few seconds until they held each other's hands.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked unsure and still being the younger of the two werewolves.

"We are stuck between a rock and a hard place. I feel searching for the pack during the next full moon is the best thing to make sure we have a group to face the _Lycans_ if either of them exist" Tori said in a soft voice as she held Jade's hand tightly.

She had felt Jade tense up at the mention of the pack but slowly Jade nodded and agreed with her. They needed all the help they could get to face the possible threat of a pack of _Lycans_. Also the idea of a den of _Lycans _scared Tori deeply they had a problem with Cat. What kind of problem could they have facing off against a den of _Lycans_ all created by Cat. That meant they would be out for blood with Jade and Tori being the killers of their creator. One thing was for sure though, they were in for a big fight.

XX

_**(Two Days Later)**_

Beck let out a soft sigh as he walked off the set of his next movie. He walked over to his car and quickly turned on the AC of it. He let the cold air wash over him as he looked out the window. It was a long day and the darkness of the night was no relief from the heat. He looked out the window and waved to his costar before pulling out. He drove down the road passing Jade and Tori's house. He honked the horn of his car like he did every time he passed their house. He looked forward and saw his house on the hill near the woods where Jade and Tori always changed at.

He looked up to see all the lights were off in his house and he figured everyone was asleep. He parked his car and climbed out and walked over to his front door. He opened it and quietly slipped in so as not to disturb his family. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light before opening the fridge. He reached in and grabbed a soda as he looked at the fridge.

"Hello Mr. Oliver" a voice said from behind making his adrenaline spike as he lifted his head up.

He turned around slowly and looked to see a man with black hair and a clean shaved face looking at him. "Where is my family?" Beck questioned looking at him.

"Please Mr. Oliver let's have a talk, have a seat" the man said as he nodded to the seat across from him.

"WHERE'S MY FAMILY?" Beck roared at the man.

"They are safe, you wife is visiting her family in Texas" the man said looking at him. Beck glared at him not trusting what he had just told him. "You don't believe me, call your wife."

Beck looked at the man for a few seconds before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then dialed his wife's number and placed the phone to his ear. He waited for a minuet listing to the ringing of the phone before he heard his wife's voice. He breathed out a soft sigh before looking back to the man. After a few minuets of talking on the phone he hung it up and looked at the man. Once he did he saw the man pull a pistol out from under the table and sit it on the table. Beck looked at the bun and saw on the handle something he was hoping to never see again. A wolf skull with a snake coiled through it. He looked at the man who was looking at him. "You're a Viper."

"Yes Mr. Oliver, I am Fer-De-Lance, and I was there five years ago when you first encountered us" The man said looking at him.

Beck closed his eyes and when he did he saw Andre being killed again. He looked at the man before he sat down and looked at the man across the table from him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Beck let out a sigh. "What do you?" Beck asked looking at the Viper. "Will my family stay safe?"

"I am not Gaboon or Rattler, your family will stay safe you have my word. I need your help Mr. Oliver" Fer-De-Lance said with a nod as he looked a Beck.


	6. Chapter Five

**First off id like to say sorry for the long updates but ive been going through some things right now and its been a tough time for me. but that is no big deal lets focus on this chapter it will have quite the twist in it as well as the action yall love. i hope you like it pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jade walked around her class looking at the students as they took their test on acting. She looked over to Ruth who was working on her test paying no mind to anything else around her. She walked over to her desk and sat down her mind was racing it was the full moon and her and Tori were going to go and look for the pack of _Skin Walkers. _She hadn't noticed Sikowitz slip into the classroom through the window. He walked over to her and looked at her as she seemed to stare off into space.

"Jade" he said making her look up at him.

"Hey Sikowitz what can I do for you?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing just thought I'd stop in for a bit and see how you were doing" he said with a smile as he sipped on a coconut.

"You know they sell bottles of coconut water and milk at the store right?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh yes I know" he replied as he took another sip of the coconut. "I like it better straight from the coconut it gives me visions."

"Vision, just one and it was when you let Trina into the school" she stated as she looked at him.

"Ah yes, Trina Vega…annoying, bitchy, and a pain in the ass, god I miss her, and her roman outfit" he said as the bell rung signifying the end of the day.

The students handed their test to Jade who took them but still didn't leave the desk. She looked as Sikowitz left leaving her to the room herself. She looked down at the test papers in front of her and began to go over them. She looked the test over grading them based on what they had done. When she was finished she placed the papers into her desk and locked it up. She then left the room only stopping long enough to lock the door. She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and started through the halls. She walked outside to her _Mustang_ and looked at it. She stopped when she saw what looked like a parking ticket in the wiper blades. She let out an irritated sigh as she grabbed the piece of paper. The back of it was blank and so she turned it over. When she did she gasped loudly and looked at the paper. On the paper was a symbol she knew all to well. It was the symbol of the Vipers. She looked around frantically but saw no one around and so she quickly jumped into her car.

She peeled out of the parking lot of the school and sped home. Her mind was racing, the Vipers had returned and does that mean they got to Tori and the children? She looked at their house as she pulled in to see the children playing outside and Tori sitting on the porch reading a book. She parked the car and shut it off as soon as she climbed out she ran forward and up to Tori. Before she could react Jade threw her arms around Tori and pulled her close into a tight and loving hug.

"Jade *cough, cough* what is it?" Tori managed to cough out as she looked at Jade.

"They're back" Jade simply answered as she stroked Tori's cheek.

"Who's back?" Tori asked confused as Jade pulled out a piece of paper.

Jade looked at the paper and then to the children as they frolicked through the yard. Slowly she looked back to Tori and placed the paper into her hands. She looked as Tori looked at the paper and she gasped a bit as the book fell from her hands. Slowly her eyes drifted up to Jades who was looking at her. "The Vipers Tori, that's who's back."

XX

Andrew looked out across the ocean from the roof of the warehouse he and the pack was in. They had found an abandoned one that they could use as their staging place. They could hide there for years and never be found if they kept a low profile. He looked up at the moon in the daylight and smiled because it was full. This night they were going to go and search for the fellow two _Skin Walkers _whom he had a fight with. The fight was just a test to see how well they could handle themselves. He knew they would do good after all they killed the last _Lycanthroat _as well as most of the Vipers.

He took a final drag on his cigarette and flicked it out into the water below. He stood up and looked as the pack moved around inside of the building. He dropped down and looked around as they were getting ready to bring in the two new members. Quincy hadn't come back in two days, although he wasn't worried. The man was sent out and scope the city for anywhere they could move to if they were found out.

He walked around the warehouse and looked as the other werewolves placed weapons into boxes for hiding. They kept the weapons with them for one reason alone, Vipers. He has had a fair number of run-ins with the hunters, including the most brutal of them Rattler. He was glad the sadistic killer was dead and gone. The Vipers have been a thorn in his side for almost two centuries but he had managed to avoid them for some time now.

He looked into a mirror and looked at the five scars that went from his cheek to the bridge of his nose. Although he had found his mate a long time ago he still liked the taste of human flesh. He remembered the night he got those scars very well it was the last time he was in California. He remembered the attack on the car, the woman he devoured and the five year old girl who stabbed him with the scissors. He ran his fingers over the scars and looked at his reflection. The little girl scarred him with five marks, he was impressed with the girl and the resolve of the five year old to stay alive.

His attention was grabbed by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the warehouse. He turned from the mirror and looked to see Quincy stepping off of the bike. Jordan ran over to him and placed a kiss on her mate's lips. He kissed her back and looked over to see Andrew walking up to join them. "We've got two big problems Andrew." he said as he placed his helmet on a table.

"Let me guess Vipers" Andrew said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah they are here, but there is something more dangerous out there" Quincy said looking at him.

"What could that be?" one of the pack members chimed in.

"_Lycans" _Alexis answered from a table across the room making everyone look at her.

"_Lycans? _they are extinct Cat Valentine was the last one. She was killed by Jade and Tori the same night most of the Vipers were killed" another said looking around as the pack started to talk amongst themselves.

"Unless she infected people before she died" Andrew said as he looked at Quincy. He turned around and bounded up to a map of the city. He glanced to his right as Quincy landed next to him and looked at the map.

"I tracked one of them into the sewer system over in east LA" he said as he pointed at the map. "This system right here" he said as he tapped on the map.

Andrew looked at the spot where his pack mate had pointed out to him. He looked it over as he slowly turned towards the pack. He had his arms crossed as he was deep in thought about what to do. He looked down as he thought about the _Lycans, _Vipers, and finally the two other _Skin Walkers_. He slowly looked up to the rest of his pack as they waited for his orders. He let out a sigh as he looked over to Quincy and slowly back down to Alexis as she walked up and looked at him. "Get ready, we are going hunting tonight…hunting for _Lycans_" he barked as he looked around at his pack as they began to cheer.

XX

Jade and Tori dropped off the children at Beck's before they were to go to the woods. They were hoping to find the pack tonight and maybe be able to work out a deal to have help facing the Vipers, or worse _Lycans_. They drove through the streets towards the woods the entire time they clung to one another's hand. They were together on this a hundred percent. They stopped at a stop light and looked at each other and they smiled at each other as the light turned green. They started through the light when suddenly the back of the SUV was slammed into by a pickup truck.

They screamed as the SUV got spun around to face the truck that just hit them. They looked through the windshield of the truck to see a man looking at them. He had a smile on his face but it wasn't a twisted smile, just one of a man doing his job. They looked into his eyes and they knew this man they had seen him once before. At that moment they had flashes of five years ago, of a man who stood by Gaboon's side. He was a Viper, and they knew what that meant.

Slamming her foot on the gas, Tori accelerated the SUV away from the Viper who quickly gave chase. Looking in the mirror she saw the Viper chasing them. She looked forward and saw the sun had finally fallen behind the mountains. She looked as Jade started growling in pain making her look. Jade gripped the dashboard tightly squeezing it to the point she ripped out a piece of it. Jade was doubled over in pain screaming as she fought against the change coming.

"HANG ON BABY, WE'LL MAKE IT" Tori screamed as she too felt her change coming and the truck getting closer to the SUV.

She growled in pain as she felt her bones trying to reline themselves into the way of the wolf's form. She growled deeply as her teeth started to grow sharp. Suddenly the truck slammed into the tail of the SUV causing it to spin around and finally caused it to flip over. The SUV rolled over onto its side and the truck came to a stop and the man jumped out. He carried a device in his hands as he walked up to the SUV. It was a video camera and he had it pointed at the SUV. The SUV began to shake violently as a growling could be heard from within the SUV.

Suddenly the man fell back as Tori in her wolf form bounded out of the car. She stopped and looked at the man growling at him as he held the camera on her. She looked back as Jade climbed out of the windshield and with a snort she shook herself clean of the clothes and skin. Jade looked back up at her and snorted as she looked at the Viper holding the camera on them. Just then they all heard the sounds of screams and cries of fear making them look around. They looked as people started to gather around them making both of them look at each other before they looked to the woods. They quickly bounded away from the wreck to the woods where they could be left alone.

They bounded towards the woods fleeing the mob of humans who were filming them. They bounded into the woods and looked as they came to a stop near a cliff. They looked down as the stream below and then back to the sounds of people chasing them. They looked back down to the stream and quickly bounded down to it before anyone could find them. They ran for almost a mile before they finally came to a stop and looked back to see they weren't being followed. They panted as they looked at each other just then they heard a howl echo from the east making them look before taking off in that direction.

XX

Andrew looked at the entrance to the sewer in his wolf form. His red eyes looked as the drain pipe to see it was covered in bars. He looked over to a brown wolf who was on his right and tipped his head over and gave her a gentle lick, this was Alexis. Together they looked as a blue furred wolf followed by a wolf that was furless. Its pale colored skin and jet black eyes looked at the bars. The skin was tight against its muscles and its head was held low to the ground un-like the rest of them.

These two wolves were Jordan and Quincy, Jordan was the blue furred wolf while Quincy was the furless wolf. Andrew looked back behind themselves to see the other six members of his pack waiting for them. He looked back to Quincy who was staring at the pipe in front of them. Andrew let out a bark making Quincy look in his direction. He barked again and this time Quincy barked back and looked at the bars.

Stepping forward Quincy stood on his hind legs. As soon as he did his front paws extended int five clawed fingers. His tail dragged behind him and his head looked right at the bars. Quincy was a hybrid between the species and so he had different abilities about himself. He looked forward as he gripped a hold of the bars and with a powerful growl and in a flash he ripped out three of the bars and throwing them to the side. He looked as Andrew snorted in approval and walked through followed by Alexis. Dropping the bars Quincy followed as Jordan walked behind them. The whole pack made their way into the sewers. Andrew led the way sniffing the tunnels searching for the _Lycan's _den.

He stopped when the smell of rotten flesh filled his nose making him growl as he looked down a tunnel. Letting out a snort he bounded down the hall towards the smell which was getting thicker as he bounded through the tunnels. He came to a top in a large room that was nearly a hundred feet high. He stopped when he was looking at the remains of humans laying in the water. He looked around as the pack came up behind him and looked around.

Jut then they heard a growling coming from above making them look up. As soon as their eyes fell onto a pipe out came crawling five _lycans_. They looked at the _skin walkers _as they snarled and prepared to fight the new threat. The _lycans _jumped onto a ledge and began growling at the _skin walkers._ One stood to its full height of eight feet. This one had scars and it looked around. This one was clearly the leader of the group of five _lycans_.

Andrew couldn't help but let out a snort at the five _lycans _in front of him. They were going to be easy to take down his pack was known as _lycan _hunters. They lived for the thrill of hunting these monsters. He looked at the leader of the group and watched as he jumped down to face him. Andrew stepped forward, his black fur now wet with water glistened in the pieces of moon light. Suddenly the _lycan _leader threw its head back and let out a powerful roar that was mixed with a howl. Andrew stopped when he heard a reply to the _lycan's _call. Looking up he saw other pipes and suddenly _lycans _came crawling out of the pipes and down the walls. His eyes grew wide as he looked around at the larger werewolves came down and looked at the pack of ten _skin walkers._

The _lycan_ leader let out a roar and all of the _lycans _about thirty of them charged the _skin walkers_. Barking quickly Andrew turned and fled out the way they came. The pack followed him as they ran for open space, where they could stand a chance to fight. He heard a yelp of pain making him look over his shoulder towards the sound. When he looked he watched as one of his pack was swarmed by the _lycans_. Once they swarmed the _skin walker _they began to rip it apart. Fur, flesh, blood, and limbs were flying around the small space as they killed their enemy.

Andrew made it out into the open space and looked around the rundown part of LA looking for anything he could use to their advantage. The pack came around him but just as they did a lone _lycan _shout out and slammed into another member of the pack. Before the rest could react the _lycan _bit down on the mane of the _skin walker _and dragged it back into the sewers. They looked on helplessly as they yelps were covered by growls and soon blood started running out of the pipe. Bloody clawed hands appeared as a _lycan _came crawling out followed by another five. The six _lycans_ stood there growling at the _skin walkers _as they started growling at each other.

There was a powerful roar to come from within the pipe making the _lycans _turn and look at the pipe. They looked back to the _skin walkers _before they quickly turned and ran into the pipe leaving them there. Andrew looked at the pipe as the last _lycan _started to crawl back in. letting out a growl he shot forward and clamped down onto the _lycan's _foot. This sudden attack caused the _lycan _to howl out in pain as Andrew started to drag it out.

He pulled it out completely causing it to fall onto the wet ground with a loud flop. It spun around and tried to claw at him but its attack was quickly halted by Alexis. She came to help Andrew as they began to rip at the _lycan's _flesh. In an instant a second _lycan _appeared and launched itself at the two _skin walkers _who had its den mate in their clutches. Just then before it could attack it was intercepted by Quincy.

His clawed hands locked with the _lycan's _making the beast look at him. There was the sounds of barks and growls as the rest of the pack cheered them on. Quincy's elongated muzzle was just a few inches from the flattened grey colored face of the _lycan_. Their black eyes were locked as they growled at each other. Suddenly Quincy twisted his arms breaking both of the _lycan's _arms. The _lycan _howled out in pain as Quincy shot his hands forward and gripped the _lycan's _head. He looked into the black hollow eyes of the _lycan _as his clawed thumbs came to a rest just over the beast's eyes. In a split second he plunged the clawed thumbs into the monster's eyes causing blood to gush out across his hands. The Lycan howled out in pain as Quincy began to rip the head of the _lycan _in half.

Andrew threw the _lycan _he had caught and tossed it in-between the pack. They surrounded it looking at it as they walked around it. It let out a howl for aid but no other _lycans _ever came to help it. The pack walked around it as it tried to claw at them in defense of itself. Quincy looked at them as it dropped the dead _lycan _in his hands. He dropped back down on all fours and walked over to join the rest of the pack as they walked around the _lycan_. Soon they all launched themselves at the _lycan _and began to rip it apart tearing flesh from its bones causing it to howl out in pain.

XX

A hundred yards away Jade and Tori stood in their wolf forms. They had watched everything unfold between the _lycans _and the pack of fellow _skin walkers_. They had decided not to join the fight but just watched. They now watched as the pack slowly killed the _lycan _ripping it apart piece by piece. They looked as black blood began to fly through the air and soon they backed away from the dead _lycan_. There wasn't much left of it and the black wolf walked up to the pipe carrying something in its mouth. They looked as it dropped it onto the ledge of the pipe and they could see it was the head of the _lycan _that had just been killed.

They looked at each other as the black wolf, the very same one they had faced before a month ago was looking at the pack. He let out a bark and the pack ran off all except him and a hairless wolf. Together they looked around the area sniffing for any sign that one might have gotten out into the city. When they were satisfied they had found none the black wolf barked at the hairless wolf. They watched in disbelief as it stood on its hind legs like a _lycan _and walked over to the pipe. In two powerful punches it collapsed the pipe making it impossible for anything to get in or out. They both turned and ran off into the woods where the rest of the pack had ran too.

Both Jade and Tori looked at each other as they turned to run back to their woods. They stopped dead in their tracks when they came face to face with another wolf. It was a blue furred wolf and it looked at them as they looked at it. Soon though both Jade and Tori started to growl at the wolf as it looked back at them. They watched as it lowered it head to them as a show of respect for them. But with it lowering it head they watched as it slowly changed into a pale skinned woman. She stood back up her nude body reflecting the moon light as it shined down on them.

"You two are in grave danger" she said looking at both Jade and Tori as they looked at her and then to each other.

XX

"Tell me everything has been edited together" Fer-De-Lance said as he walked around the control room of his outpost.

"Yes sir everything has been edited and is ready to be uploaded" another Viper said as she typed at a computer. She looked back to Fer-De-Lance who nodded to her and she quickly got to work uploading the video to the internet. She watched as the loading bar got to work uploading the video they had shot of Jade and Tori changing. She looked as it slowly crawled higher and higher until it froze. Alarms started blaring around the room making everyone look around as the bar disappeared and was replaced by a snake.

They looked at the animation as a wolf pounced on the snake and began to throw it around like it was a rag doll. The wolf looked at them and let out a deep laughter before bounding off of the screen. Fer-De-Lance was standing in the middle of the room and he had watched everything unfold. His arms were crossed as a cigarette hung out of his mouth. The smoke lifted above his head as he slowly looked around at each screen before looking to the Viper who was controlling the computers.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her.

"We were hacked, someone hacked us and destroyed all files we had of the girls changing" she said looking at him.

"Well were you able to trace it?" he asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"No sir, who ever did it has a very good encryption, it will take me almost a week to break it" she said looking back at him.

"Get on it" he said looking at her as she nodded to him. He walked around the room and looked at everyone before he walked outside and stood on a balcony overlooking the city. He finished the cigarette and looked as he flicked it into the street below. _So Jade and Tori__ have a computer hacker on their side…this just got a whole lot tougher to expose them_ he thought to himself as he looked around the city.

XX

Jade woke up in the morning first. She was asleep on a rock and Tori was asleep on the ground in front of her. That woman's warning from the night before still rung in her head as she stretched. She knew that male wolf couldn't be trusted and she had knew it since her mother was killed. She looked down at Tori as she slept soundly on the grass bed. She came down next to Tori and gently stroked her head as she looked at her. _This time, I will be the one protecting you_ Jade thought to herself as she looked out into the woods.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey folks i know its been some time to post a new chapter well im going to try to post them quicker. ive been very busy lately but im going to work faster i hope yall enjoy this chapter also with this chapter it was inspiration given to be by my friend Raischenzo he's one hell of a writer and on another note id like to ask yall to read his stories AVKigo, JPKigo, AVKigo Retrubition, and Black Star Rising. i ask this of yall cause its a series that he had been doing and i will be working on the next story in his series. so check em out please. and so i hope yall enjoy this chapter so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"WHAT THE FUCK, THIRTY FUCKING _LYCANS_" Andrew roared as he threw a table across the warehouse.

The pack watched his outburst as he roared more throwing more things around the warehouse. He roared out as he finished with slamming his fist into a wall denting the metal. He breathed out a soft sigh as he felt a pair of hands start to rub his shoulders. Looking over his shoulder he looked to see Alexis looking back at him. He slowly turned to face the pack as they walked around trying to avoid his wrath. He walked down to the group and looked around until his eyes fell on Quincy. He motioned him to follow him to the top of the warehouse.

Quincy nodded to him and looked as Jordan tried to stop him out of fear of what Andrew might do to him. He smiled a reassuring smile as he turned and followed Andrew up to the roof. He knew that even though Andrew would never admit it he was scared of him. The leader of the pack was far more scared of the _Lycan/ Skin walker _hybrid than anything else. They came to the roof and looked out across the ocean before turning and looking at each other.

"I want you and the pack combing every inch of this fucking city. I want Jade and Tori found and brought to me. We will need all we can get if we are to face the _lycans _by the next full moon" Andrew said looking to him.

"We have a problem with the next full moon though" Quincy said looking over to him.

Andrew let out an irritated sigh as he turned to fully face him. "What the hell could the problem be?"

"It's a blood moon" Quincy said looking at him.

Andrew stopped and looked at him when he heard what Quincy had just told him. He had seen only one blood moon in his lifetime and he had hoped to never see another. A blood moon was nothing like a lunar eclipse or a harvest moon. A harvest moon was a peaceful time for werewolves it was a time when they wouldn't change and they could be human. The lunar eclipse was something that would cause werewolves to become monsters that were on an incredible blood lust. The blood moon however was far worse.

Ancient werewolves would call it the Devil's Moon. It was a moon that effected both species of werewolves. When they gazed at it, it would cause them to become their werewolf form. When they became a werewolf they were stuck in their werewolf form for a month. The only way to get out of their werewolf form was to look into the next full moon.

"It's in a month right?" Andrew said looking over to Quincy, who nodded to him. "Than we have twenty nine days to find them…get on it" Andrew ordered as he turned and looked back out over the ocean.

XX

_**(Twenty Seven Days later)**_

Jade clutched Tori close after a night of love making. The blanket was bulled over them and the sun shined through the window onto them. Tori's eyes opened and looked out the window first. She yawned a bit and looked over to Jade who snored slightly. She smiled a bit as she carefully removed herself from Jade. She stood up and stretched her nude body as she moved to the dresser.

"Good morning love" Jade said from behind her.

Tori turned and looked to see Jade sitting up the blanket falling off of her breast. Tori looked at her before she turned and came back over to the bed. She climbed across it and until her nose brushed up against Jade's. She pressed her lips to hers and pushed her back onto the bed and looked down at her. "What do you say to us never leaving the bed today" she purred as she nipped at Jade's throat.

"Well as much as I'd love to, I have to work today" Jade purred as she held Tori to her throat.

Tori pouted a bit as she moved over to let Jade up as Jade climbed out of the bed Tori slapped her ass making her yelp. Jade looked back at her and smiled as she walked towards the dresser. Tori smiled and watched As Jade got dressed and left for work. Standing up Tori dressed herself and walked out of the bedroom. She looked as the children sat in front of the TV playing with their toys and watching their shows. She smiled as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. She looked around as she sipped the coffee before she walked back into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and looked to see the kids laughing as they played with their toys. Suddenly their was the sound of glass shattering making her jump up and look. A canister came rolling into the living room followed by two more. Suddenly they began to spurt out white smoke into the room. Jumping up Tori took a breath of the smoke and instantly started coughing. She realized she was dealing with tear gas from what her father had told her about it. She ran over to the kids and picked them up as she grabbed some cloth. Pressing it over their mouths she held her breath as she ran for the back door.

"Team one is breaching" she heard a man say from the kitchen.

She looked back to see four men coming into the living room. They had gas mask on and their guns up looking for her. She looked through the smoke and she could see the Vipers insignia on their arms. One turned and looked in her direction and he raised the gun at her. Turning back around quickly she heard the gunshot causing her to roar out in pain. She felt the bullet rip through the top of her shoulder. The second she opened her mouth she started coughing wildly as she staggered through the back door.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked back out across the backyard. There was no sign of Vipers in the backyard. Just then bullets ripped through the backdoor of the house just missing her. She dropped down and covered the screaming children with her body. Splintered wood clattered around her as she glanced behind her. She got up and ran straight to the woods, her only salvation. She stopped at the edge of the woods and looked back to the house to see one of the Vipers walk out onto the back porch. He looked at her as he removed his gas mask and looked back into the house. He looked back to her and smiled as she quickly turned and disappeared into the woods.

Tori carried the children through the woods jumping over fallen trees and rocks. She ran for the cave, her and Jade's cave, the same one she took Jade to when they had faced Cat in her _lycan _form. She quickly jumped over a rock and ran for the cave. She ducked low and dove into the cave. She carefully sat the children down and stroked the sides of their heads softly calming them a bit. She stood up and walked out of the cave and looked around. The Vipers have just hit her at her home almost killing her children. She breathed out a sigh as she looked at her shoulder. The wound was starting to heal over slowly and she knew they hadn't used silver. One thing was for sure she needed to get to Jade, and fast.

XX

Jade looked over her papers as she turned to see her students acting out a full scene. She smiled as they acted the scene out fully until the end of class. They left the room as the bell rang. Just then she looked up to see Tori and the children come in quickly. Tori ran over to her and threw her arms around Jade and held onto her tightly.

"Tori, what is it what happened…oh my god what the fuck happened to your shoulder" Jade said as she looked at the wound on her shoulder that was healed. Blood stained her shirt. Looking down Jade could see the children were shaking still scared from what had happened to them.

"Vipers, they hit us at home" Tori answered as she looked to Jade.

Jade looked at her after hearing this and it caused her to gasp. The Vipers had gotten bold in attacking them at home. They had threatened their children and put them in danger. The children were the most important thing to them and they were almost hurt. Now the Vipers had gone to far this time and it was time to make them pay.

"We can't go back to the house yet…we'll need a place to stay" Jade said looking at her.

"Where could we stay?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Either Beck's or maybe Sikowitz's" Jade said looking to Tori.

"Well, Beck is out of town so I guess that leaves Sikowitz" Tori said kissing Jade softly. "I guess we'll sit for the rest of your classes" Tori said with a smile.

XX

Fer-De-Lance busted through the door to the Vipers office with great anger. He looked to see the Vipers looking at him as he looked at one of the men who was on the attack. He had just gotten word of the attack on Jade and Tori's house. He had given no such order and it seemed like someone was going above his head. He walked forward to one of the men who had been on the attack squad. He growled deeply as he stared into the man's eyes.

"Who the fuck gave you the fucking order to attack them" he snarled at the man.

"That would be me" a voice said from behind.

Turning around he looked to see a man about the age of thirty standing before him. He had shaggy brown hair and an M-4 slung across his chest as he walked up to Fer-De-Lance. He had a muscular body and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He had a scar across his throat that stuck out over all of his features. "Name's JT" he said extending his hand to Fer-De-Lance who didn't take it.

"You're not a Viper" Fer-De-Lance said looking at him as he crossed his arms.

"Well no, but I've had more then enough encounters with werewolves. And I'v killed just as many" JT said as he sat the M-4 on the table.

"Still, where did you fucking get the orders from?" Fer-de-Lance growled as he looked at the man.

He looked at him as he pointed behind him. Fer-De-Lance looked behind himself to see Black Mamba looking at him. The leader of the Vipers walked forward and moved them both outside. Black Mamba looked at him as they leaned up against the railing. "Fer-De-Lance it has been brought to my attention that the chance to expose the werewolves has been halted by a hacker. It's time to attack there werewolves and all those who help them. As of now I am taking over this operation" Black Mamba said looking to him.

"Sir, we just need a little bit more time" Fer-De-Lance said looking over to him.

"You've had three months and the next full moon is in three days" Black Mamba said looking to him.

"And the next full moon is a blood moon" Fer-De-Lance said facing him.

Black Mamba turned to face him and he looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's been confirmed" Fer-De-Lance said with a nod.

Black Mamba looked at him and soon he looked back out across the city. He slowly turned and looked at the fellow Viper. They had a grand chance about to present themselves. A blood moon meant they had a chance to kill both of them in a month. It would be easy to track them and easy to kill them. "JT will head up the task force that will kill them."

XX

JT and a group of Vipers moved through the sewers of the city. They had been sent there as a possible ambush spot for Jade and Tori. They looked around the tunnels searching for any good point off attack. He walked forward and looked around a large room that had a path up to the street. He turned and smiled as he found a perfect spot to ambush the _Skin Walkers_. He looked over to his men before stopping at a sound coming from the other side of the area.

He turned and looked as a growling came to his ears. He motioned them to get down and they looked around. They stopped when they looked and saw it, a _Lycan_ came crawling out of a pipe. Its black eyes scanned the area before crawling out of the pipe. It growled back and they looked to see a man with curly blonde hair come out and look around the area. He jumped over to the path and looked around as the first _lycan _crawled across to the pipe. The man let out a powerful growl as the which the first _Lycan _roared into the pipe.

JT looked back to the five men as more _Lycans _started crawling out of the pipe. The other's were watching it too as the werewolves kept coming out of the pipe until there was twenty eight _Lycans_. JT motioned the others to start slowly walking out of the pipe as quietly as they could. Looking back JT saw that the man was gone leaving just the _Lycans._ Just then the man appeared in front of JT and his black eyes locked with JT's brown eyes.

"Human's…in our den, we are all kind of hungry" The man said looking at JT.

"Well think again, we're not on the menu" JT growled as he pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the chest.

He looked as the man looked down at the bullet wound and smiled at him. Black blood poured out of the wound as the man looked at the wound. He looked at JT and smiled again as he back handed him sending him flying through the air. The Vipers parted as JT landed on the metal.

"RUN" JT roared as he got back to his feet.

They started to run as the man let out a roar and moved out of the way of the pipe. As soon as he did _Lycans_ came pouring through the pipe after the men. The Vipers ran as fast as they could trying to escape the _Lycans_. One man looked to his right at the other man who was next to him just as a _Lycan _tackled a man to the ground. As soon as the man was tackled there was another _Lycan _who tackled the other man.

JT ran as fast as he could towards the ladder they came in at. He quickly started climbing as fast as he could up the ladder. He emerged from the hole and as he did he heard the screams of pain from the Vipers. He looked to see a man climbing up after him and so he quickly extended his hand to the man. He looked on in horror as a clawed hand came up and gripped his head. The clawed hand gripped the man tightly and pulled him back down into the darkened sewer. JT looked down at the man as he was pulled back into the dark sewer screaming for help. The werewolves were growling as they fought each other for the meat of the humans. JT looked down as the man walked to the ladder and looked up at JT.

"We're going to kill you" JT snarled at him.

"Well, I want you to know my name is Sinjin, Sinjin Van Cleef. I was created by Cat Valentine, and now I am the leader of the _Lycans_. Just thought you should know who's going to kill you" the man said as he roared out telling them to move on.

JT stood up and looked down as the man looked back up at him with a smile. After that the man walked away leaving JT standing there looking down into the sewers. He reached into his pocket and pressed a few buttons before placing it to his ear. He listened as the dial tone filled his ear and then he heard the sound of it being answered.

"Sir, we have a very big problem…We stumbled upon a den…a _Lycan _den" he said into the phone.

XX

_**(Two Days Later)**_

It was the day of the full moon and it seemed like this moon was having a different effect on Jade and Tori. It seemed like this moon was different then any other moon they had ever dealt with. During the day the effects of the moon could be felt on them all day like the wolf was trying to get out all day. They were on their way to take the children to David's to spend the night. As they drove they thought about why this moon seemed different.

As they drove Jade looked over to Tori as they drove down the road. She reached over and took Tori's hand in hers as they drove. They looked at each other and smiled as they glanced to the kids in the back seat. After the attack on the house the kids seemed to bounce back like nothing had ever happened. They played with their toys in the back seat as Jade drove the SUV.

Jade looked back to the road as she drove towards David's. She looked into the rear view mirror to see a few cars coming up fast on them. Suddenly two parted showing they were motorcycles. She looked as the motorcycles came up beside the SUV. She looked to see the men on them looking at her. She saw the patches on their arms and she knew they were Vipers.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw them pull their pistols out. She slammed on the brakes and watched as the bikes shot forward. As soon as they did there was a two gunshots and the men fell off of the bikes. She had managed to get them to kill each other. She looked over to Tori who had see this too.

"We need to fucking move" Tori said looking at her.

"No shit" Jade shot at her as she slammed on the gas.

There was another truck followed by another that came speeding up on them quickly. Jade looked at them as they sped up and got closer to them. There was one that came up on Tori's side and she looked out the window. She looked at the man who was driving and her eyes grew wide when she saw the man driving. The man driving was the same one that had attacked the house. He looked at her and smiled as he suddenly slammed into the SUV. Tori gripped the dashboard as the children stated screaming out in fear.

Maternal instinct kicked in and Tori quickly spun around and looked at them. She made a shushing sound and reached back to them. Suddenly the man slammed into the SUV again this time knocking it into a parked car. The impact caused the SUV to flip onto its side and it skidded to a halt. Tori looked over to see Jade dangling in the seatbelt unconscious. Looking back she saw the kids started crying and she could see they weren't hurt. She undid her belt and moved back to the children she undid their seatbelts and caught them as they fell.

They looked at her as she quickly examined them one last time. She climbed forward and she undid Jade's seatbelt and caught her as she fell. She brushed back a bit of her hair and looked to see a long gash going across her forehead. "Jade…wake up" Tori said as she shook Jade a bit but nothing happened. She pulled Jade outside of the wrecked SUV and quickly turned and grabbed the children. She cradled Jade and looked as the children kept crying and shaking Jade.

There was a pair of screeching sounds and they looked to see the trucks holding the Vipers stopping in front of them. She looked as the Vipers almost ten of them got out of the trucks. The men walked forward each of them carrying their guns. Tori looked up at the man in the front and watched as he smiled at them. He nodded to the men and they each moved around to the sides and pointed their guns at them. "Hello _skin walkers_…time to die" The man said with a smile.

He raised his hand up and the men snapped their guns up at them. He smiled at them and watched as their lasers trained onto them. He prepared to motion them to finish them off. Suddenly his eyes caught something coming at them from the right. He looked and he saw it a car flying through the air at them. He let out a roar and they jumped out of the way as the car slammed into a truck. Standing up the man turned and looked at the burning wreckage. He looked around trying to figure out where the car had came from.

"Get ready we are about to be in a hell of a fight" The man said looking around at the Vipers.

Tori looked up as two gunshots rang out ad a Viper fell to the ground. She looked around to find where the shots had came from but she couldn't find anything. Suddenly a group of people landed in front of her and her family. The man looked at them and backed up a bit as the group of people stood in front of Tori, Jade, and the kids. The man in front of Tori slowly turned and looked at her and he smiled a bit. "Who are you?" Tori asked looking at him.

"We're friends, and we've been looking for you" the man said with a smile.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey folks i know its been a lil while but i finally got this done. again sorry for the long update and i will try harder to update faster. i hope yall enjoy this chapter please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_A gunshot rang out and Jade gasped out in pain as her whole body reacted to the gunshot. She looked down at her wound in her chest to see blood rolling out of the wound. Smoke slowly rose out of the wound indicating she had been shot with silver. Slowly her head lifted up from the wound in her chest to a man holding a revolver. She looked into his blood red eyes as he smiled at her. She looked as he walked up to her as she slowly fell to her knees. He placed the pistol to her head and looked at her as she looked at him. He pulled the hammer back on the revolver and smiled at her as he pulled the trigger. _

XX

Jade's eyes snapped open just as gunshots rang out around her. She felt as a hand was pulling her to cover behind a car. She snapped to enough to pull herself free of the hand. She looked into the brown eyes of an ebony skinned man. Before he could say anything a bullet snapped across the hood of the car. He reacted by snapping his assault rifle up and firing back at the Vipers. She looked past him to see Tori holding onto the children. Moving quickly she crawled over to them causing them to look at her. They quickly threw their arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW" the leader of the werewolves yelled over the gunfire.

Jade and Tori looked to him as he motioned them to follow him. Neither of them hesitated they needed to get the children to safety. Both of them got up and each held onto a child and they ran with the group. They followed the rest of the pack and as soon as they were around the corner they started to jump. They jumped into the air and landed on a building roof. After about five minuets of bounding roof to roof they stopped. Tori and Jade both looked the children over and saw neither one was hurt just shook up.

"We have been looking for you two for some time now" The leader said looking at them.

"And you would be?" Jade said standing up to face him.

"Andrew, the leader of the last pack of _Skin Walkers_" He said with a smile as he sat his gun down and walked over to them.

"So, us ten right here are in fact the last of our kind?" Tori asked as she stood up and stepped to Jade's side.

"Yeah, we are. The Vipers know that and so do the _Lycans_" Andrew said looking at them. "I was the wolf you two faced in the woods, I am sorry for being so brutal but I had to be sure you two were as dangerous as we had heard."

Jade looked at him and her eyes narrowed. Her mind flashed to her mother's death. Without warning she screamed and launched herself at Andrew quickly. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her feet slammed into his chest. Her teeth were bared as she growled at him. Before anyone could react Andrew gripped her sides and pushed her up into the air. He quickly spun her around and pulled her to himself. At that moment he crossed her arms and pinned her to the ground. He glared into her eyes and looked at her.

"Cut the shit, we have a blood moon on our hands, for the next month we will all be wolves. We need to work together to eliminate the _Lycan _threat. After that we can work on the Vipers. Once those are done and taken care of, then you two can go your own way." He growled as he looked into her eyes. Slowly he glanced back to Tori and looked at her as she nodded in agreement. He looked back to jade who just nodded slightly.

"Once this is over, never fucking come back to our territory" Jade snarled at him.

"No problem, I hate this goddamn city" he said helping her up.

"You do, I'll kill you" she snarled at him before getting into his face. "I know what you did here in this city all those years ago" she hissed out so only they could hear it.

"Oh, and what would that be" he challenged her looking into her eyes.

"I gave you those scars" she said before moving back over to Tori.

Andrew let her pass but he didn't turn with her instead he was glancing off into space. His mind raced back to a night, a night he attacked a car. The little girl who stabbed him with the scissors. He reached up and touched the scars as he slowly turned and looked at her. He looked at her as she walked over to Tori and they rubbed their heads together. The wolf inside of both of them was taking over of both of them. The moon was going to rise in just a few hours. He knew one thing they needed to get the children to safety. Once the _Lycans _and Vipers were taken care of he could go after Jade.

"Jordan and Quincy, escort them wherever they need to go to take the children. Once they are done with that, bring them to the woods, we will need to all be together" Andrew ordered looking at them.

Jordan looked to Jade and Tori and nodded as her and Quincy walked over to them. They looked at them and the kids before they took off from the roof. Andrew watched as the disappeared into the city from sight. He turned and looked as Alexis walked up to him and both looked at each other. She had heard what Jade had said about the scars on his face.

"What are you planning?" she asked looking at him.

"Not sure yet, but before we leave LA, I'm going to kill Jade" he said looking back out over the city as the sun got lower.

XX

David stood in front of his TV as he moved through the channels. He finally landed on the news and so he left it there. He turned and sat down on the couch. Just as he did there was a knock at the door. Letting out a sigh he got up and walked over to it. He opened the door and looked to see Jade and Tori standing there with the children. He smiled as the children hugged him tightly. He looked up as Jade and Tori walked in followed by two others. He looked at them as he closed the door and turned to them. He then noticed that Jade was carrying a bag.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at them.

"We have a blood moon on our hands" Tori said looking at him.

"Blood moon?" he questioned. He looked to Tori and Jade as they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a phase of the moon" he heard the man say making him look over to him. "What it does is causes werewolves to change into their wolf form, and stay that way for a month until the next full moon." David looked at him and he knew that this man and the woman with him were _Skin Walkers _just like Jade and Tori. He turned and looked at both his daughter and Daughter-in law. He walked over to both of them and looked them in the eyes as he placed a hand on both of their shoulders. He didn't have to say anything as he tipped their heads together. Slowly he let them go and they turned and left them there in the house. He turned back to the children and smiled at them as he reached over ad took some candy down from a shelf.

XX

Sinjin stood in the LA river looking up at the sky the moon was slowly rising into the sky. He breathed deeply feeling the change slowly take a hold of him. He opened his black eyes and they shot wide as he watched the white moon slowly turn a blood red shade. It was a blood moon something only Cat had told him about. He smiled a demonic smile as he looked up at the moon.

"LET'S TAKE THE CITY" he roared throwing his arms out. At that moment the twenty eight _lycans _came pouring out of the pipe. He started running with them and as he was his skin was splitting slowly the _lycan _inside of him came out. It ran atop of a hill and looked out across the city as it glowed in the night. He looked around as the fellow _lycans_ gathered around him. They looked as he let out a roar and then a powerful howl as he charged forward towards the city.

XX

Fer-De-Lance stood there in his office looking at a picture, a picture from long ago. He took a drag on his cigarette as he gently touched the picture of his late wife and daughter. He smiled a bit as he remembered playing with his daughter. She was his whole world and he would have done anything for her. He took a drag on his cigarette and crushed it out as he stuffed the picture back into his pocket.

He walked out in the main room of the headquarters and looked around as only two other Vipers walked around. He looked at the big screen TV in front of him and he turned it on. He wanted to watch _The Late Show_ and so he flipped it to the channel. He sat down in a chair as the other two Vipers joined him to watch it. They all laughed at the opening of the show. He enjoyed theses moments, they made him feel human again. He already was human but they way he worked for the Vipers he seemed more like a monster then the werewolves he hunted.

He had been hoping that with JT's failure tonight Black Mamba and JT would leave but it didn't happen. He may have been working for Black Mamba but he didn't like the leader of the group at all. The one man he actually liked when they were a Viper was Copperhead. Although he did hear that Rattler had killed him five years ago when they were both here in LA. In the end though he was tired of dealing with the Vipers and all of their bullshit.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news report" _a woman's voice sounded making him snap away from his thoughts. He looked up at the TV as he watched the symbols for the news channel flashed across the screen. He looked as it showed a frantic newsroom as a man came onto the screen.

"_We here have always thought we have reported on everything to happen here in LA. From the '97 North Hollywood shoot out to the gang wars. But tonight in the first night in twenty five years that something like this has happened. It started five years ago with the attack on Hollywood Arts by a monster and a wolf. Well it would seem the monsters are back, we take you now to Jim in the news chopper now…Jim can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can here you and we are hovering over downtown LA now_" Fer-De-Lance was looking on at the screen with the other two vipers as it cut to the helicopter.

Suddenly the jumped up as the camera showed what they were reporting on. Standing atop a car was a _Lycan _and it was roaring at the others around it. They were attacking people as they moved through the city streets. They were bounding from buildings dropping onto screaming people. Many they were killing but Fer-De-Lance caught it a few times. He saw some of them were just biting the people and then throwing them to the side. He knew they were infecting people, they were building an army.

"Wake everyone" he ordered as he moved towards the TV. He looked on as a lone officer raised his pistol and opened fire on one of them near him. The _Lycan _roared in pain as it turned towards him. Fer-De-Lance turned away as the werewolf just got to the man. He looked up as Black Mamba walked in and looked at the screen.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked looking at the screen.

"That dip shit JT should have been carrying silver with him the other day, now we have a problem. The _lycans _are attacking the city, and they are infecting people" Fer-De-Lance snarled at Black Mamba as he walked up to the screen.

"Well, we will just have to let it play out" Black Mamba said crossing his arms behind himself.

"WHAT?" Fer-De-Lance roared causing his leader to turn and look at him. "TEAMS ONE, TWO, AND THREE LOCK AND LOAD WE ARE GOING IN."

"STAND DOWN ALL OF YOU" Black Mamba roared making everyone look at him.

"NO ALL OF YOU GEAR UP SILVER HOLLOW POINTS" Fer-De-Lance roared before turning back to Black Mamba. "Did you not hear what I just said, they are infecting people, they are building an army. If we don't intervene now there will be nothing that can stop them. Not what's left of the Vipers in this headquarters, not the rogue werewolf hunters out there. Not even the last ten _Skin Walkers_…we are fucked."

"You are risking the secrecy of the Vipers by doing this" Black Mamba growled at him.

"So what, if the _Lycans _are allowed to continue at what they are doing there will be no use for the Vipers anymore" Fer-De-Lance snarled back at him.

Black Mamba looked at him and then slowly back to the screen and watched as SWAT teams showed up to fight the werewolves. He looked on as a man was bit and then tossed to the side. Slowly he turned back to Fer-De-Lance who was staring at him. "This is your last mission as a Viper, help everyone and kill those _Lycans._" he said looking to Fer-De-Lance. He looked as the man nodded and turned and ran off followed by the teams. Black Mamba glanced back to the screen and looked to his left as JT walked up behind him. "Go, and watch them. The second it is over put a bullet through Fer-De-Lance's head" he said to him.

XX

There was an explosion that caused a car to flip over. Once it landed pain filled screams could be heard as a man was trapped under the car. He coughed up blood that splashed across his face. He looked to his left and saw his wife and children screaming for him. Just then the car groaned a bit causing him to look up. One of the grey skinned monsters was standing on the car looking down at him. In a flash the beast jumped down crushing the man's head easily.

The beast turned towards the woman and children as she pushed them behind herself in an attempt to protect them. It growled at them as it slowly walked towards her. Its clawed hand reached for her and the children as they screamed and tried to back up from it. Suddenly the monster came under fire from a member of the SWAT teams who had showed up. It roared in pain as black blood rolled out of the wounds as the bullets ripped into its body. It turned and faced the man wielding the M-4 as he quickly pulled out another weapon.

The man raised the taser and looked as the green laser fell onto the beast's chest. As soon as it did he fired and the two probes slammed into the beast. At that moment electricity instantly caused the beast's muscles to seize up and it collapsed to the ground roaring in pain. The man reached into a flap and pulled out a zip tie and put it around the trigger and tightened it so that it would keep the beast down. He smiled as he turned around to go back to the fight but stopped when he saw a second monster standing behind him. Before he could react the beast slashed it claws out ripping the man throat open. It then walked over and slammed its foot down on the taser crushing it freeing its pack mate.

SWAT members ran around ducking behind cars as the monsters chased after them. It seemed like everything they threw at the monsters nothing was killing them. The leader of the SWAT teams stood by the armored truck shouting orders to the men as they ran around. The monsters we like nothing he had ever seen before they were unstoppable beast. He looked as one jumped through the air and landed on a car nearby and glared down at a child on the ground. The leader reached over and picked his gun up and opened fire on the monster trying to catch it attention. It worked, the bullets ripped into it causing it to turn and look at him. He may die but he would die knowing the child was safe.

The beast dropped down and began to charge at him roaring. It ran quickly, clawed hands up and ready to kill him as he fired and emptied his gun. He stood there looking at the beast as it kept coming, black blood rolling out of the wounds. It was close now and he dropped the gun knowing he was going to die. Just then two powerful gunshots rang out and the man's face was coated in black blood. He looked as the beast fell to his feet not moving. He looked as smoke rose from the wounds in the chest of the monster. His eyes grew wide when the saw the monster slowly transform back into a dead nude woman.

"What the fuck are these things?" he asked becoming aware to the fact that there was a man standing behind him. He turned and looked to see Chief David Vega standing there clutching a large rifle he was reloading. On his back was a large shotgun and a rifle. His hip had two revolvers on it and he had a bandoleer of different caliber bullets all hade a silver tinge to them.

"Werewolves, I know it's hard to believe but you have already seen it" David said pointing as the dead woman. "Take the shotgun, it's a ten gauge 00 buckshot it will drop them in a heartbeat. I need the best sniper to take the .338 big game rifle. I will keep the .600 and the revolvers for me." David ordered as he gave the ten gauge to the man as a sniper showed up and took the .338.

"David where did you get these guns, and have the ammo for these monsters?" the SWAT leader asked looking at him.

"Five years ago I hunted some werewolves with real werewolf hunters" David said looking at him.

"The Werewolf Killer?" the man asked.

"Was really a werewolf" David replied ad he reloaded the .600. He looked as a lone _Lycan _ran towards a group of SWAT team members. He raised the gun up quickly but was to late as the werewolf bit one of the men. He looked as the man fell to the ground and the monster roared at the others. He fired the gun cutting the werewolf's head off. He smiled but then it faded as he watched the man who was bitten started screaming in pain as his skin turned grey in color. He watching in horror as the man changed into a _Lycan_. Now he understood how they had spread so quickly.

Suddenly there was a thunderous sound behind them and they looked to see two black hawk helicopters swooping in low. They landed about fifty yards behind them on the street. As soon as they did the doors opened and about sixteen men jumped out. As soon as they were clear the helicopters took off again. However one of them got attacked bay a _lycan_ causing it to spin out of control and crash to the ground. David looked at the burning wreckage of the helicopter. His eyes fell onto the door and when they did he looked at the symbol. A wolf skull with a snake coiled through the eye sockets, The Vipers.

He looked back as one man was shouting orders to the others before they all charged forward. He looked as they moved past where he was at opening fire on the werewolves. He looked back to see the man who was giving orders walk up behind him. He looked at the man and as soon as he looked at him he remembered him. He quickly pulled the pistol out and placed it under the man's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Relax Chief, I'm on your side" he said raising his hands up and looking into David's eyes.

"You were part of the team that killed my wife" he growled looking at the man.

"Yeah I was, Fer-De-Lance, I'm part of the reason your daughter killed Gaboon" he said looking at him. "I'm here to try to contain this outbreak, with it being a blood moon the virus is acting quicker. Now if you let me go we can work together and stop them, otherwise by the end of the month this city will belong to them."

David looked at him as he pressed the pistol harder into his chin. Slowly he lowered the pistol and let him go. "Lead the charge" he said with a nod as he holstered the pistol. He walked around the front of the truck with the SWAT leader right behind him. Fer-De-Lance was in front of him with an M-4 in hand. The looked as the Vipers slowly moved forward firing their guns on the _Lycans _as they bounded around.

Fer-De-Lance motioned the SWAT leader forward to help a group of swat as they pushed back a pair of werewolves. The SWAT leader looked at David who just nodded telling him to follow the order. He nodded and ran to join his fellow team members and help them. Fer-De-Lance turned and looked to David and he nodded them to move down some allies. Together they slowly worked their way down the closest ally looking for any signs of werewolves.

Suddenly there was a roaring in front of them and they looked to see a pair of _Lycans_ standing on dumpsters. Fer-De-Lance raised his gun up and opened fire on the first one killing it quickly. David too fired his elephant rifle blowing a hole clean through the chest of the monster. They looked at each other and nodded to one another as they continued down the back ally. Looking around they saw it lead to the river. Both knew they needed to go down there and look for any stray _Lycans_. They looked at each other before they descended into the river itself. They could hear the roars and gunfire from with in the city. They moved through the shallow river looking for _Lycans_ that they knew were there.

Suddenly there was a roar from David's right causing him to look quickly. Both he and Fer-De-Lance turned and looked to see a lone _Lycan_ flying through the air at them. Fresh blood gleamed on its claws and muzzle. Its black eyes locked onto David as it grew closer to them. They looked as its claws stretched out towards him, ready to kill him. He never thought he would die this way, at the hands of an infected monster.

Suddenly there was a black flash and it flew over David and slammed into the _Lycan_. Both David and Fer-De-Lance stepped forward with guns raised and watched. They looked as a massive black wolf ripped the flesh away from the _Lycan_. It ripped the head off of the beast and tossed it aside and looked as it morphed back to its headless human form. The wolf turned and looked at David and Fer-De-Lance. Both of them trained their guns on it as it growled at them and slowly walked towards them. Just then the wolf stopped and its ears perked up as it looked past both of them. They both glanced behind themselves and looked as from the darkness a white and red furred wolf walked forward.

"No" David said as he stopped Fer-De-Lance from raising his gun on them. "It's my daughter and her wife, but you already knew that."

David walked forwards looking at them both as they looked at him. He looked at the white wolf first knowing it was Jade and smiled at her. He turned to Tori, the red wolf and reached forward he stroked the side of her face causing her to emit a soft purring sound. He slowly pulled his hand away and quickly turned as and explosion sounded. Turning back he looked at Tori and then to Jade who were looking at the city.

"The kids are safe, they are at the neighbor's house, we need your help, your's and the packs help" He said looking at them both.

Jade and Tori looked at him and then to each other. They snorted at one another before Andrew barked at them. They walked forward past David and Fer-De-Lance. They walked up to Andrew and looked at him as he barked again. This time seven more wolves melted out of the darkness to join them as they stood in the water. The group turned and ran back up the hill and looked at the city as fires glowed around it. Jade and Tori both gently brushed their heads against one another signaling their commitment to one another, and their love. Andrew looked down the line of _Skin Walkers _as they were ready to fight and run in there. In one moment he slammed his paw down and snapped his head skyward towards the blood moon. He let out a powerful roar signaling it was time to attack. At that moment they all ran forward into the city ready to fight and kill all _Lycans._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey Folks i kept good on my promise i updated faster. i would like to see some more comets and the more comets i see i will update faster. this one is full of fighting and betrayal. i hope yall like it please R&R thanks  
**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Tori's legs pumped as she ran along side Jade. The pack had split up into teams of two. This was done so they could watch each other's backs as they fought against the _Lycans_. They ran up and jumped on top of a car and looked out across the city to see flames wrapping around cars. They looked at each other and then back when they heard a pair of powerful roars. They looked forward to se two _Lycans _walking towards them. Jade and Tori looked at one another as they rubbed their heads together and then looked back out to the _Lycans_.

They _Lycans _roared at them as to which they quickly jumped off of the car crossing each other's path. They ran forward towards the _Lycans_ as the _Lycans_ ran forward at them. They collided with one another causing an impact that sounded like thunder. Jade bit down on the crook of the _Lycan's _neck as her paws slammed into its body. They slammed to the ground and she shook her head violently ripping her teeth deep into the larger werewolf's flesh.

The _Lycan _reached up and gripped her by the mane of her neck and pulled her off of it. Throwing her to the side it rolled over as black blood oozed out of the wounds she had inflicted on it. There was a pain filled howl nearby making it look to its right to see what was going on. It looked to see Tori pinning the other one down and ripping the chest muscles away. Just as it turned to help its pack mate Jade slammed into its side causing it to flip on its back. It looked up just as Jade's jaws clamped down on its throat. It roared out as her teeth sunk deeper into its flesh ripping it throat out. She bit deeper this time severing the beast head clean from its body.

Jade looked down as it transformed back into its human form. Looking over she looked as Tori managed to rip the _Lycan _she was working on in half. She looked as the top half slowly tried to crawl away slowly dragging its intestines behind it. They both looked as a black trail of blood was left behind it. They looked at one another, black blood dripping off of their snouts. One thing was these _Lycans _seemed far easier to kill then Cat was. Both walked forward and quickly attacked the top half, both clamping down on its arms. They then began a tug of war with the top half causing the beast to roar out in pain as they tugged on its arms.

Jade dropped her arm and shot forward and clamped her jaws around the _Lycans_ head. She clamped down harder this time crushing the monster's head. She let it go and looked to Tori as she dropped the arm she gripped in her mouth. They looked as the body morphed back into its human self. They both snapped their heads up and looked as gunfire sounded nearby. There was a roar from a _lycan _and they quickly ran forward to aid whoever was in trouble.

XX

Jordan and Quincy stood over the main battle points looking to see human's battling the _Lycans_. They were doing a good job of pushing them back but still some people were getting infected. Jordan looked over to Quincy who was looking at the people who had just been infected. They knew they needed to kill the ones who were just infected. That was Jordan's job, Quincy on the other hand was going after the _Lycans._

Quincy ran forward first and slammed into a _Lycan_ who was biting a man. He knocked the _Lycan _down and looked back to Jordan as she attacked and killed the man as he was changing. Quincy barked at her signaling for her to take off and find more who were freshly infected. She took off running forward past him and the _Lycan_.

Looking at her as her blue fur shined in the light the _Lycan _roared at her but couldn't catch her. Just then it heard a back behind it making it turn to see the hairless _Skin Walker _still standing there on all fours. It roared back at him and then watched as he stood up on his hind legs. He roared at it and charged forward as the _Lycan _charged at him. They jumped for one another and Quincy quickly swung his clawed hand. He backhanded the _Lycan_ sending it crashing into a car nearby.

He landed on his feet and looked over as the beast slowly got back to its feet and crawled out of the wrecked car. Quincy roared at it as it stood up and looked at him. Suddenly it let out a howl making him look at it with a cocked head. There was some roaring coming from behind him making him look to see two more _Lycans_ crawling down the side of a building. Looking back he saw the one he was fighting now was at the ready to fight him again. Suddenly he shot forward faster then the _Lycan _was expecting. He slammed into the beast, slamming them both back into the car. The impact caused the car to flip on its side, sending shattered glass bouncing across the road.

He knew the other two would be on him quickly and he needed to kill this one now. He quickly ripped into the throat of the _Lycan_ as his clawed hen reached up and tugged at the head. In two more bites he removed the head and gripped it in his hand. Turning he jumped back up on the car and looked at the two _Lycans_ as they looked up at him. He let out a powerful roar as he held up the severed head of the _Lycan_ as it turned back into a human head. Dropping the head he quickly launched himself at the one on his left before it could react. He slammed into it and quickly gripped it by its shoulders. As soon as he did he spun around and threw it into a nearby building.

Turning quickly he attacked the other in a flash, pinning it to the ground. He placed his clawed hands on both sides of it head and dug his claws into it eyes causing it to howl out in pain. He roared out as he pulled his hands apart, splitting the skull in half. He looked down at the dead _Lycan _and snorted in satisfaction as he got up. Suddenly he was slammed into making him howl out in shock. He looked as the _Lycan _he had thrown into the building had just attacked him. He roared in pain as the _Lycan_ slammed him into a car. He looked as it pulled its head back and roared at him. It suddenly shot forward and bit him on the side of his neck making him howl out in pain. He looked over as it kept biting him, making him howl out in pain.

His eyes glanced over to see a steel pipe sitting on the roof of the car next to him. He reached over and grabbed it, his clawed hands wrapping around the pipe tightly. Bringing it around fast he slammed it into the head of the _Lycan_. There was a cracking sound and he saw black blood begin to roll out of the ear of the _Lycan_. It released him and staggered backwards as it shook its head in pain as it tried to get its vision back. Just as its vision came back it looked up to see Quincy standing there gripping the pipe in his clawed hand. It roared at him and just as it did he stabbed the pipe into its open mouth. He looked as it staggered backwards blood gushing out of the pipe leaving a black trail. Shooting forward he gripped the _Lycan's _head in his hands and slowly squeezed. In seconds he heard the crushing sound of the skull breaking. He looked as black blood and brain matter coated his clawed hands and spilled out onto the floor.

He dropped the dead monster and looked down at it for a few seconds. Suddenly he heard a howl and looked back to see Jade struggling against a _Lycan_ as Tori fought another one. Dropping back onto all fours he took off running forward as fast as he could. He looked to see the _Lycan _pin Jade to the ground and raise its clawed hand up to finish her off. He let out a powerful back as he jumped through the air, the bark caused the _Lycan _to look at him.

He tackled the _Lycan _off of Jade causing them to roll across the ground. They separated and he bounced across the ground. Slamming his clawed hand into the ground he skidded to a stop and looked at the _Lycan _as it to was getting back to it feet. Standing on his hind legs he roared at it and it answered the roar with one of its own. They shot forward at one another, their clawed hands locking as their faces were inches from one another. They snapped at one another when suddenly a white flash shot by and slammed into the _Lycan. _Looking down he watched as Jade ripped into its flesh tearing pieces off of it exposing the bones underneath.

Quincy looked down and quickly shot forward and attacked with Jade. He clawed at the stomach of the _Lycan_ ripping the flesh away exposing the internal organs. His clawed hand stabbed forward ripping through the membrane that protects the heart and lungs. His clawed hand found its way until it wrapped around the rapidly beating heart of the _Lycan_. Pulling his hand back quickly he ripped the heart out of the werewolf's chest. He looked as in an instant the monster stopped moving and died in front of them. Jade pulled back and looked ad him as he dropped the heart on the ground and looked at her too.

Both turned and looked to see Tori as she killed the other _Lycan_. They moved together as they looked to see Jordan pinning a man on the ground. They looked and on his neck there was a fresh bite mark on his neck. He was changing as her teeth sunk deep into his neck and shaking her head violently. She ripped his throat out splashing his blood across the pavement. Ripping his throat out was enough to stop the change and kill him. She looked over and saw the other three looking at her. She walked back over to Quincy as he dropped back down on all fours and walked over to her. They rubbed their heads together emitting a soft purring sound as their heads rubbed together.

They turned and looked at Jade and Tori as they rubbed their heads together as well. Soon they turned and looked to see that people were pushing back the _Lycans_. They were winning, with the _Skin Walkers _and Vipers helping people they were winning. They looked to see Andrew attack a _Lycan_ as David walked up and finished it off. They looked at each other before Andrew bounded off and joined the rest of the fight. Suddenly pain filled howls could be heard and they looked to their left.

They looked as three _Lycans_ pinned one of the other _Skin Walkers_ to the ground. They began to rapidly rip their claws into the flesh of the _Skin Walker_. This speedy attack caused the animal to roar loudly as their claws dug deep into the flesh. They looked on in horror as fur, flesh, and blood started flying through the air. The four of them quickly charged forward to aid the fellow werewolf. They weren't quick enough, they got there and just as they did the three _Lycans _scattered and ran off. They looked to see dismembered human remains laying on the ground. They looked up to see the remains of another human. Quincy and Jordan walked over to them and nuzzled them with their noses. They let out a soft whimper, they knew it was another member of their pack. They looked at each other and then back to Jade and Tori as they walked up to them.

There was a group of roars and they looked up to see five _Lycans_ walking towards them. They looked at each other as their backs arched and they started barking and growling at the _Lycans_. They _Lycans_ threw their arms out roaring, trying to intimidate the four of them. They looked at each other as another four _Lycans_ showed up and began to join the others. The four of them looked at each other knowing this could be their last moments on earth.

Suddenly gunfire erupted on both sides of them making them jump and look as bullets ripped into the _Lycans_. Smoke was rising out of the wound indicating they had been shot with silver bullets. They looked on both sides to see Fer-De-Lance and three other Vipers slowly walking forward shooting the _Lycans_. Fer-De-Lance looked over to Jade who was looking at him and he nodded to her as he and the other Vipers slowly advanced towards the _Lycans_. In a bit they had the nine monsters laying on the ground dying from the silver poisoning them to death. The four walked towards the dying _Lycans _and looked as they slowly changed back into their human forms and died. Fer-De-Lance looked down at them and then to the other Vipers. He glanced back as the four _Skin Walkers _walked up the them and looked at them.

"Sir, should we kill them too?" one Viper whispered the him.

"No, we need their help. Right now _Lycans_ are our primary objective, remember they spread like wildfire. How man have been killed so far?" he asked looking to the other Vipers.

Just then there was a roar coming from the building next to them. They looked up to see a _Lycan _flying through the air at them. The four of them snapped their guns up and opened fire on it. They looked as tracer silver rounds struck the beast in the chest and body. They looked as the impacts of the bullets caused its body to move with the momentum of the bullets. Finally a bullet caught the _Lycan_ through the left eye blowing out the back of its head. Its body crumpled and morphed back to it human form and crashed to the ground in front of them.

"Well, including that one we are up to sixty-seven" one Viper answered looking at him.

"We have no way of telling how many there really are do we?" Fer-De-Lance asked looking at him.

"We still have Flying Viper circling the city" The Viper replied to him.

Fer-De-Lance looked at him before reaching up and touch his throat mike. "Flying Viper, Flying Viper…this is Fer-De-Lance" he said into his radio.

"_This is Flying Viper what can I do for you sir?" _he heard the pilot say in his ear.

"Do you have a thermal imager on your bird?" he asked looking over to the four _Skin Walkers _as they watched for anymore threats.

"_I do sir" _the voice said to him.

"Do a sweep over the city and run up a tally of living _Lycans_" Fer-De-Lance said looking up as the helicopter flew over them. He stood there with the other Vipers looking to see if any more _Lycans_ would show up.

"_Sir, they are falling back to the river…I counted forty" _he heard the pilot say to him.

"Solid copy, All units push them back to the river. Close off all escape points, we will massacre them in the river" he ordered into his radio. He turned and looked at Jade, Tori, Quincy, and Jordan as they stared at him. "Gather the pack down by the river, guns can only do so much. We need all the help we can get."

All four of them looked at each other and then bounded off looking for the rest of the pack. Fer-De-Lance lit a cigarette and looked over to the rest of the Vipers as they started walking towards the river. He glanced back to see cop cars driving by quickly after getting the orders to go to the river. They were winning and stopping the infestation. If all things worked they were going to wipe out the last of the _Lycans_. He took a drag on his cigarette and looked down into the water and dropped down followed by the others.

"Sir what are you going to do after all this is over and you are no longer a viper?" one asked Fer-De-Lance as they walked towards a drain pipe.

"I'm going to reopen my bait shot on Lake Eire" he said with a smile as he flicked his cigarette into the water.

XX

JT stood on the roof over looking the river as people pushed the _Lycans_ to the river. It was a blood bath. Those that broke free from the group were quickly killed by _Skin Walkers_. He laid down and opened the bipod to his sniper rifle. He looked over at one of his clips and saw it was silver rounds. He smiled as he loaded the clip and worked the action. He looked through the crosshairs and watched as a silver furred _Skin Walker_ jumped and pinned a _Lycan _to the ground. He bided his time as he watched the _Skin Walker _rip the other werewolf apart. Once it was done he moved the crosshairs to the wolf's head. He fired the shot and cut half the top of the wolf's head off.

He smiled as a yellow colored wolf ran over to its slain pack mate. It looked down and sniffed the remains of the human who was once a wolf. It looked around trying to figure out where the attack had come from. JT smiled as he placed the crosshairs in-between the eyes of the wolf. Breathing carefully he fired the shot and the bullet ripped through the head of the wolf. The bullet caused the wolf to almost flip backwards as it flopped to the ground. He smiled as he unloaded the silver clip and loaded in a clip of normal bullets. He looked through the group of people searching for Fer-De-Lance. He moved through looking for him until he found him. He smiled as the crosshairs were placed on Fer-De-Lance's temple.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound behind him making both of his eyes open. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a _Lycan _that the group had missed. It was looking at him blood dripping off of its claws and teeth. Its black eyes looked down at him as a low growl escaped its lips. He looked into its eyes and he knew those eyes. It was Sinjin, the _Lycan _leader. He stood up slowly and turned to face it as it towered over him. He looked at the chest to see scars from when he had shot him in his human form. He looked back up to the black eyes as he reached back and pulled out a revolver and a silver lined Bowie knife. He smiled as the _Lycan _growled at him and they shot forward at one another.

XX

Fer-De-Lance stood next to David ad they slowly closed the circle in on the _Lycans_. Their howls of pain echoed through the area as the bullets ripped into them. They watched as the last one made a defiant roar as its clawed hands slammed into the ground. The group of people slowly advanced on it firing their guns into it, splashing black blood across the ground.

Fer-De-Lance stood next to another Viper as the last of the _Lycans_ died. He smiled as he looked over to Jade who walked up next to him. He looked around to see two dead _Skin Walkers _behind them. He walked past Jade and looked at them to see both had been shot with a high caliber bullet. He looked around and saw Jade walking up to him and look down at the dead _Skin Walkers_. He looked over to her as he stood up and turned to face her. He walked up to her and looked at her and around to the group of people as they walked through the mess of dead _Lycans._ He turned back to Jade and looked at her, her white fur covered in blood both hers and _Lycan _blood.

"You and what's left of the pack need to get to the woods and disappear…now" he said looking into Jade's eyes.

Before she could get moving there was a gunshot and a bullet skimmed past Fer-De-Lance's head. Their was a scream of pain behind him making him turn and look. He saw a fellow Viper clutching his chest as he fell to his knees. Both him and Jade looked up to see JT holding a sniper rifle. JT was smiling as he moved the rifle to him. Suddenly there was a roar behind him and Fer-De-Lance watched as a bloodied and smoking _Lycan _walked up behind him. That's when Fer-De-Lance noticed that JT was injured and missing his left arm from the elbow down. Before JT could do anything else The _Lycan _backhanded him, sending him flying off of the building and the rifle flying a different direction.

The _Lycan_ threw its left hand down onto the side of the roof and threw its right hand out as it roared. People snapped their guns up and opened fire on it causing sparks and chunks of bricks to fly into the air. It roared again and launched itself off of the building. Bullets flew through the air grazing it causing it to roar in pain but soon it splashed into the water. It shot forward and slashed a man's throat open and ran forward knocking people out of its way. It bounded again and came close to the woods. It stopped quickly and looked to see a brown furred _Skin Walker _looking at him. Her back was arched and she was growling at him.

There was the sounds of screams, yelling, and barking behind the _Lycan_. It looked back in that direction to see them coming in its direction. It turned back to the _Skin Walker _as she barked and launched herself at it. It quickly shot its clawed hand forward and stabbed them into her chest causing her to yelp out in pain.

XX

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Alexis' pain filled yelp. He looked forward and quickly ran towards the ledge followed by the rest of the _Skin Walkers_. They jumped up into the woods and looked as Fer-De-Lance and David came up with them. Their flashlights swept the woods looking for any sign of the _Lycan_ but they found none. Then their lights fell onto a bleeding and naked woman sitting up against a tree. She was breathing shallowly as her bloodied head turned and looked at them. They gasped a bit as half of her face had been ripped away exposing her skull. Her stomach had been ripped open and her internal organs were exposed. They could see her right side ribcage had been shattered.

"Andrew" she said weakly.

They looked as the black wolf bounded past them and ran up to her. It nuzzled its nose against her face and looked at her as her hand reached up and gently stroked the side of its face. It started whimpering softly as its red eyes looked into her one good eyes. It licked her softly and lovingly and whimpered more as it pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you…stick…stick to the plan" she said weakly. She closed her eyes as and her head tipped to the left. This caused the black wolf to nuzzle her again. Its nose moved under her chin and lifted her head up with a whimper. It did it again before backing up.

The blue furred wolf walked forward and let out a soft purring sound trying to sooth the black wolf. It looked at the female wolf and suddenly and with out warning it growled and barked loudly as it slammed into her. The furless werewolf quickly got in-between them and stood on its hind legs. It barked at the black wolf before it went back to all fours and stood between the black wolf and the blue wolf. The black one turned and ran off into the woods. The hairless and blue one quickly followed after it. Jade and Tori slowly walked up and looked at the dead woman. They looked to David and Fer-De-Lance as they covered the dead woman up.

"Go, find it and kill it" David said looking at them. "I love you both" he finished before they bounded off and disappeared into the woods.

"Come on, we are going to go and find out just what the fuck JT was trying to do" Fer-De-Lance said dropping back down to the river. He looked back to see David following him back into the river. They walked back up to where JT landed at. They looked down to see a blood trail leading away from the site. They looked as the trail went down an ally away from them. Fer-De-Lance raised his gun up as he slowly moved down the ally.

He stopped and looked to see JT leaning up against a wall, blood dripping from the wound of his severed arm. He was clutching a pistol pointing it at him as he trained his M-4 on him. The laser sight falling onto JT's chest as he looked at him.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" Fer-De-Lance asked looking at him.

"Were?" JT said with a weak smile as he pulled the trigger of the pistol.

Fer-De-Lance was just as quick. He pulled the trigger of the M-4 and the bullet ripped into JT's chest, knocking him to the ground as the pistol round ripped into his shoulder. Ignoring the pain he walked forward slowly keeping the gun trained on JT. He walked up and kicked the pistol away from him and looked down at him as he coughed a bit and looked back at him. Blood seeped out of his chest as he looked up to Fer-De-Lance.

"WHY" he roared at JT as he pressed the barrel of the assault rifle to his face.

"Black Mamba" JT coughed looking at him.

Fer-De-Lance pulled his head back and looked at him. "Why…why did he want you to kill me?"

"You exposed the Vipers" JT said looking at him.

"I did no such thing, I stopped an outbreak…I SHOULD BE FUCKING REWARDED" he roared looking at JT.

JT started laughing making Fer-De-Lance look at him with a confused look. "Go to hell, fucker, they will be coming for you. As well as the _Skin Walkers_, the Chief, and the actor" JT said with a laugh.

"There is one thing standing in their way" Fer-De-Lance said looking at him.

"What's that?" JT asked looking at him.

"Me" Fer-De-Lance growled as he shot him in the head killing him. He reached down opened the chest flap of his vest and pulled out JT's phone. He got into it and looked found Black Mamba's phone number. He tapped the screen and placed it to his ear and waited.

"_JT, is it done?" _He heard Black Mamba's voice say in his ear.

"Sorry to say, your man's dead, I put one in his head…after the last _Lycan_ had a go at him" Fer-De-Lance said into the phone.

"_Jeff…you alive" _Black mamba said with a slight swallow in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alive…and I'm a man who has nothing to loose. You better have what's left of the Vipers ready to go. I'm going to protect the last _Skin Walkers _and then I'm going to kill you" Fer-De-Lance said with a growl as he threw the phone at a brick wall shattering it. He turned and looked to see David standing there looking at him. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it" David said softly looking at him as he walked up to him.

"Good, cause I hate repeating myself. The Vipers betrayed me, they pissed off the wrong man. Now its time to end them permanently, you got another Viper on your side now" Fer-De-Lance said looking at him. "I'm Jeff, that was my name before I became a Viper."

"So what now?" David asked looking at him.

"We wait, the wolves will be hidden for the next month, they will need our protection once they come out of their wolf forms. In a month, we will be in for the fight of our lives" Jeff said finally feeling free of the Vipers and his old name…Fer-De-Lance. Now he was ready for war, war against his old army.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey y'all a new chapter and this one has its emotional moments. its just about half way over and now there will be action packed chapters coming up soon. i hope you all enjoy them including this one so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Andrew stopped over a creek and looked down at his reflection. His blood red eyes seemed empty, like he was loosing his self. He looked over to see Jade and Tori resting next to some rocks. Beyond them Jordan and Quincy were there looking out around the woods. Jordan slowly curled into a ball and fell asleep next to Quincy as he sat on his haunches and looked into the woods.

Andrew wanted the last _Lycan _for himself, it took his mate from him. He looked at himself again and slowly crossed the creek and moved over to a rock. He climbed onto it and sat down and looked in the woods with Quincy. They were going to keep watch so the women could sleep. They had been on the _Lycan's _trail for almost twenty days. It hadn't claimed anymore humans and they had gotten close a few times. Somehow it kept eluding them. They knew it was still wounded with a few silver bullets in it, making it weaker but far more dangerous.

"_I love you…stick…stick to the plan" _Andrew heard Alexis' voice say in his head. Hearing her voice again made him angry and his blood was slowly boiling. His mate, for almost two hundred years they had been by each other's sides. He lowered his head as a soft whimper escaped his lips. His black fur kicked up as a soft breeze blew by. He looked back over his shoulder as the sun hid behind the clouds casting the shadow over them. Looking to his right he saw Jade walk up to him and sit next to him.

He growled a bit causing her to look up at him. He bared his teeth slightly but soon his eyes lifted up to see Quincy looking at him. Thus he calmed down and looked back out into the woods. He knew Quincy could kill him, he was the strongest thanks to him being a hybrid. But it was only Andrew's experience that kept him alive and unchallenged by the hybrid. His ruby eyes locked with Jade's sapphire eyes. Slowly she got up and moved back over to Tori and together they laid down curling their bodies around one another.

He uttered a soft growl as he looked at them and then to Quincy and Jordan. They still had their mates, they were still together. He lost his mate, he was alone, and he will never have another. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought to when they met, and they loved they shared over the centuries. He slowly opened his eyes, flashes of her still filled his vision before it was gone. The others needed to know his suffering, the others needed to feel this pain. He looked over at Jordan as she slept peacefully next to Quincy, she was going to be his first target, and as soon as Quincy wasn't watching he was going to get her.

Suddenly a powerful roar followed by a few screams made all their heads perk up. It was the _Lycan_, and it was very close. Andrew's eyes darkened with hatred as he looked into the woods. He let out a soft bark so as not to alert the _Lycan_ they were close. Together the five of them bounded in the direction of the roar. Andrew led the charge, his legs pumping fast, vengeance and hatred flooded his veins. His nose picked up the scent of freshly spilt blood and his legs pumped faster. He saw a wall of brush in front of him and with a thunderous bark he bounded through it.

He landed on all four paws and skidded to a halt and looked around. His eyes fell onto a destroyed campsite. He slowly walked forward only glancing back to see the rest of the group walking out of the brush. They looked at the scene before them. The tents had been ripped up, claw marks and blood were on the sides of them. A still smoldering fire sent smoke into the air. Around the campsite blood painted the green grass, shreds of flesh and shards of bone littered the ground. As they walked forward they could see organs and the top half of a man laying on the ground. Most of the flesh on his chest and arms had been stripped away. They knew that the person who had screamed had come back to this.

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks and looked near his paws and he could see them. At least four silver slugs were laying on the ground. He knew with this meal the _Lycan _had healed. Suddenly there was a crashing to the groups right and they readied themselves for a fight. Just then a bloodied and injured woman staggered out of the bushes. Her hand was up on her left shoulder and blood was seeping out between her fingers. She looked back into the woods turning around and watching for a few seconds. She never noticed the five _Skin Walkers _looking at her.

Andrew watched her like a hawk, studying her, waiting to see what injured her. Slowly she turned around, she removed her hand and looked to the wounds. Andrew saw it, it was a bite mark, she had been bitten. He barked loudly making the woman look up at them. She screamed as she staggered backwards, and tripped over a rock. She looked as Andrew slowly walked towards her. His head was low and his back arched high, as he growled venomously at the woman. Like a bolt of lighting he shot forward with a loud snarl. His teeth sunk deep into her throat severing her vocal cords before she could scream.

He shook his head violently sending blood splashing across the ground. His paw came down pinning her to the ground as he ripped his head up, pulling out her soft throat. Blood gushed out from the wound as she choked and coughed for air. Slowly she died causing Andrew to look at her. He walked around her body and looked down at her. Suddenly he shot down gripping her head in his mouth and began to slam her body around like a rag doll. He bounced her body off the ground and quickly spun around throwing her body through the air. He looked as she slammed into a tree impaling her on a branch.

Jordan walked forward and looked at him as he then started attacking the campsite. She glanced back to Jade and Tori as they slowly backed up and looked on. She moved forward and barked at him making him stop and look at her. Suddenly he shot forward, his teeth sinking into her shoulder muscles as pinned her to the ground. He shook his head violently ripping his teeth deeper into her flesh causing her to yelp out in pain. Just then a clawed hand smacked him across the face knocking him free of her. He rolled across the ground, legs kicking in the air before he rolled onto his feet. He looked to see Quincy standing over her, growling deeply as he stood on his hind legs. He looked as Jordan got up and limped over to Jade and Tori.

His attention turned back to Quincy as he dropped back on all fours and walked up to him. He walked forward, both growling as their faces were inches apart. Their teeth bared as their eyes locked. Andrew snorted quickly as he backed up and turned and ran off into the woods. Quincy didn't follow instead he watched as Andrew stopped and looked back at them and then quickly ran back to the woods. He turned and looked at Jordan as she staggered next to Jade and Tori. Turning around he walked over to join them as Jade and Toei led the way through the woods they knew. Stopping if only for a few seconds he looked back to where Andrew had disappeared at. Slowly he lowered his head, a soft whimper came from him. The pack was destroyed, and now Andrew had gone rogue, he needed to be put down like the _Lycan _and the Vipers.

XX

_**(Eleven Days Later)**_

David looked over to Beck as he sat at the kitchen table, across from them was Jeff, formally Fer-De-Lance. He looked at them both as the three of them sat around the table. It was uneasy for them, Jeff once had a hand in Holly's death but it was shown he had a hand in Gaboon's death. He later found out the his mentor and trainer was Copperhead, John.

"Ok, the black wolf, Andrew lost his mate what does that mean?" Beck asked looking at him.

"He will go rogue and hunt down whoever or whatever killed her. Anything that gets in his way will be killed. After that, he will either leave and go off somewhere to be alone for the rest of his life. Or he will go on a rampage" Jeff said looking at them. "He will never claim another mate, he'll be alone forever."

David looked down as he thought about what the former Viper said to him. His mind was racing, thinking about what could happen. He looked over to Beck who also seemed to be thinking about it. If Andrew was to go on a rampage through downtown LA a lot of people will die. Not as much as the _Lycan _infestation but still enough. He looked back up to Jeff as he stood up and walked out onto the back porch. Both Beck and David got up and followed him. He lit a cigarette and breathed out the smoke as he looked at both of them.

"The _Skin Walker _isn't the big problem" Jeff said looking out into the woods.

"What is?" David asked looking at him.

"Vipers, all three of us know to much, that makes up a problem for them. They will kill us as soon as they get a chance" Jeff said looking to them.

"How many are there?" David asked as he looked over to Beck.

"Forty, it's the last of them. Black Mamba ran everything, Gaboon answered to him. The ten we had when we came here five years ago, they were the best. Now Black Mamba brought the rest of them to end everything. He wants the last five werewolves dead, and us three" Jeff explained looking at both of them. He watched as they both were in thought thinking about what he had just told them. He lowered his head thinking too. "It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?" Beck asked confused.

"The Vipers hunt what they deem as monsters. In they end they are showing true human nature to destroy. We are the real monsters" He said as he looked at them both.

They nodded in agreement and all three of them knew full well that human nature had an ugly way of showing itself. They looked at one another before their attention was caught by a rustling coming from the woods. They looked as the bushes parted and a nude Jade and Tori walked out followed by two others. David ran down the porch and ran at Tori as she ran to him. He threw his arms around her and held her tightly, happy and relived that she was alive. He looked over and opened his arm up and gathered Jade too. He hugged them both tightly glad to have them back and alive.

He led them and the other two up the steps to the house. Jade and Tori covered themselves with their hands until Beck walked down carrying four towels. He passed one to all four of them and turned around at they wrapped themselves up. They started up the steps but both Jade and Tori quickly stopped when they saw Jeff standing there looking at them.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jade snarled as she pulled Tori close. She looked back to Quincy and Jordan as they too glared at the man. They looked at him as he slowly walked down the steps and looked at all of them.

"Relax, I'm on your side now" he said looking at them. He looked at each of them before letting out a soft sigh, knowing they wont trust him very easily. "I'm Jeff, and I know each of you, Jade Tori, Quincy, and Jordan. Quincy and Jordan, I know you two escaped from a Vipers' facility in northern Canada."

Jade and Tori looked back at them as Quincy put his arm around her and they pushed back the memory. Together they looked back to Jeff who was looking at them.

"And why the fuck should we trust you?" Quincy asked looking at him.

Jeff looked at him as he reached up and pulled the shirt down over his left shoulder. They looked at a bullet scar was shown on his shoulder. They looked at the pink scar tissue as he pulled his shirt back up. "Before that happened I couldn't be trusted, but because I wanted to stop an outbreak that made me a traitor. JT sent by Black Mamba tried to kill me, all he did was succeed in wounding me and pissing me off. I was betrayed by the group I was working for the do what I thought was protecting humans."

Jade eyed him for a few seconds before she looked over to Tori. Tori thought about what Jeff had told them. Slowly she looked back to Jordan and Quincy and nodded slightly. She then looked to Jade and nodded to her too. Jade nodded back and leaned over and kissed her. Together they walked up the steps and into the house. David showed Quincy and Jordan to a room where they could get some of his and Holly's old clothes. Jade and Tori walked up into the guest room of the house. They looked to see the kids clothes and bag sitting on the floor next to the bed. They smiled and looked to see in the bag they had thought ahead. Inside was a change of clothes for both of them. They dressed and looked at each other before they threw their arms around one another.

"What if Andrew comes after us, I mean we didn't beat him the first time we faced him" Jade said softly into Tori's ear.

"We will, we weren't ready for him the last time, we are now" she said softly as she stroked the back of Jade's head. They walked back out the room and walked to the living room. Everyone stood around waiting for them. Tori held Jade's hand and looked at them as they looked at them. "So, we need to find Andrew, he ran off after we found a destroyed campsite. That wasn't before he killed an infected woman" Tori said looking at them.

"No" Jeff said making everyone look at him.

"What, why?" Tori asked looking at him.

"Because we can't find him, we know where the Vipers are…well I know. They are the immediate threat to us seven right now" Jeff said as he looked around at them all.

"Ok, so you know what they are planning?" David asked looking at him.

"No, but we keep records of our plans on a computer system. We would need to hack it and figure things out. After that we hit them and hit them hard, we go on the offensive the day before the next full moon, when you four are at your strongest" he explained looking at Jade, Tori, Quincy, and Jordan.

Jade was thinking to herself from the time he mentioned hacking. Her mind jumped and it jumped to one person, Ruth. Her student the one who was helping them, unseen by all. She remembered from the night that Jeff had tried to attack them but instead filmed them. Her mind jumped to a few days after while she was in class. Somehow Ruth had hacked the Vipers and destroyed all video evidence of them changing. She smiled slightly as she looked to Tori who was looking to Jeff. Tori slowly looked over to her and saw the smile on her face causing her to shrug and wonder what she was thinking.

"I know who can help us" Jade said making everyone look at her.

XX

Ruth sat in her living room playing Xbox live. She played Call Of Duty Black Ops laughing as she killed people. The game was over and so she smiled as she chose to stop playing. She got up and walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich and grabbed a soda. Her mother was at work so she had the place to herself. She walked back into the living room just as there was a knock at her door. She walked up to it and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the door and looked to see Jade and Tori standing there looking at her. Behind them was a man she didn't know but she now knew Jade was still alive.

"Mrs. West, where have you been?" she asked as she let the three of them in.

"Running wild, Tori and I have been a wolf for the last month, we need your help" Jade said looking at her.

"Anything, name it" Ruth said looking at them.

"I need you to hack the Vipers' network, we need to know their plan of attack" Jade said looking at her.

"Those guys who had filmed you two?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes, I used to be part of them, all I need you to do is get in and I know what I'm looking for" the man said making her look at him.

"I can do them" she said walking over to the kitchen table. She motioned them to follow her. Opening her laptop she looked as the screen came to life.

Jade and Tori sat at the table next to one another. Jade sat there looking at her ring as it glistened in the light. She looked at it before Tori's hand covered it up and took her hand in hers. She looked over to Tori and smiled at her as she slowly leaned over and tipped her head onto Tori's shoulder. They looked as Ruth worked like a mad woman on the computer. Just then she clapped her hands together and looked back to Jeff who was standing behind her.

"I'm in" she said looking at him.

"Ok, I'll take it from here" he said as he pulled out a flash drive and sat at the computer.

XX

Black Mamba stood in the main room of the Vipers' headquarters. He looked over to the vipers as they looked the map of the city over. They were planning their next attack, and he knew he needed to get Fer-De-Lance. The former Viper was now his greatest threat, he had another Copperhead on his hands. That Viper would have been trouble for them if Rattler hadn't of killed him. Now that he was here and he had a chance to kill him and keep the Vipers hidden. Suddenly alarms started blaring and he looked as a woman ran over to a computer and opened a laptop.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the woman.

"We're being hacked again" she said looking at him.

"Run a trace" he ordered.

He looked at her as she nodded and started working on the computer. She quickly worked on it her eyes shooting over the screen. He watched as he hands moved quickly over the keyboard. He shook his head slightly as he hands were a blur with speed. He knew he could never do that, he was far better with a gun than a computer. He looked at her as she looked over the codes as they popped up.

"Got a location" she said throwing it up on the big screen.

He walked forward and looked at the screen as a small smile crawled across his face. He opened his jacket and pulled his pistol out. He checked it quickly before turning around and looking to the Vipers in the room. "Team one with me, we are going after whoever this is" he ordered walking out of the room.

XX

Ruth went out on a ride, her small dog yelped as it ran beside her. She smiled as she looked down to the dog who was running beside her. She turned her bike around and made her way back to the house. She thought of how happy she was to have seen Jade, and on top of that her favorite singer in her house. That man though was something she wasn't sure about but he knew his way around the Vipers' system. That's when it hit her, that man was a Viper…but she wasn't sure why he was helping them. She parked her bike outside of her house and looked as she chained it up. She walked into the apartment building, tugging on the leash to bring the dog with her. They walked up the steps until they were outside of her place. She opened the door and walked in.

"Mommy I'm home" she called.

"In the kitchen Ruth, come in here" she herd her mother call.

She walked towards the kitchen, the doorway coming into sight. She looked at her mother who looked at her. She noticed her mother looked worried or scared and so she slowly walked into the kitchen. She then stopped dead in her tracks and looked to see a man sitting at the kitchen table. Behind him were three men each held an assault rifle and looked at her. The man stood up and she looked at his well pressed suit.

"Please, sit with us" he said motioning to the seat he was just in.

She nodded and walked over to the table and sat down across from her mother. She looked at her mother who looked back at her. The man walked around the Table and pulled up another chair and sat at the table on Ruth's left hand side. He looked at both of them before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth and then offered one to her mother. She just shook her head and he shrugged as he lit it and placed the pack back into his suit. He took a drag on it and looked at both of them as they sat there.

"So I'm guessing you two are wondering who I am" he said as he flicked his ash into a cup.

"Yes, we are" her mother said looking to him and with a nervous tone.

"Well you two can call me Black Mamba, and I am the leader of a secret society" he said as he folded his hands in front of himself.

"A secret society of what?" her mother asked in a somewhat shaky tone.

"Tell me Linda, what do you know of werewolves" he said looking over to her.

"Werewolves, only what I've seen in the movies" she said looking at him confused.

Ruth on the other hand was tense, she now knew why they were here. She looked as Black Mamba stood up and turned his back to them. He let out a sigh and walked over to the counter. He placed his hands on the counter and lowered his head. She looked back to her mother who was looking at her. She could see it in her eyes, she knew Ruth was hiding something but instead she shook her head telling her to be quiet. Just then Black Mamba started laughing making them both look over to him. His head was lowered and his laugher was deeper.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING HIDING" He screamed as he slammed his hands down on the table making them both jump. His eyes were full of anger and they were focused on Linda. "WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HELPING THOSE MONSTERS?"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned in a scared voice as she looked at him.

"You're good, I mean you are fucking good" he said pointing at her as he walked over to the other three men. He reached out and took a hammer from one of them and walked back around to Linda. He motioned two of the men to help him. He looked as on went on each side of her. She looked at them as they looked to Black Mamba. He nodded and in a flash they quickly grabbed her arms and pinned her hands to the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she screamed looking at them. Her eyes fell onto Ruth as tears fell from her eyes, scared of what they are going to do.

"Where are the _Skin Walkers_?" he asked looking at her.

"What the hell is a _Skin Walker_?" she asked looking at him, voice breaking out of fear.

"Wrong answer" he snarled at her. He raised the hammer and in a flash he brought it down on her thumb finger. She screamed out in pain, blood gushed out of her thumb and across the table and her hand. Her head dropped down and her body started to tremble as she breathed through her teeth. He looked down at her as he pulled the hammer back. He asked her again and again she didn't know what he was talking about. Bringing the hammer back he brought it down again striking the middle of her index finger, crushing it like her thumb.

"GOD I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING" she screamed as she looked at her bloody finger.

Ruth looked at him as he glared at her. He quickly backhanded her making her scream out in pain. She started to tremble in fear as she looked on at the attack on her mother. Tears flowed from her eyes as the man looked at her. He raised the hammer up ready to strike another blow. Ruth knew she needed to do something. He started to swing the hammer at her mother's next finger. "STOP" she screamed out. She looked as the hammer stopped just centimeters from her knuckle. Black Mamba looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "She's not the one helping them, I am" Ruth said tears rolling from her eyes

"You?" Black Mamba asked in a shocked tone. He stood up and looked around at the other three who were there looking at her. "You mean to tell me the threat to our systems was a GOD DAMNED TEN YEAR OLD GIRL" he roared looking at them all. He reached into his holster and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Ruth. Just then some how her mother broke free and tried to attack him. He saw it and quickly turned the pistol on her. He fired a shot and the bullet slammed into her head, killing her instantly.

"MOMMY" Ruth screamed as she watched her mother fell to the floor.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RIGHT NOW" he screamed at her as he turned the gun on her.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from inside the house. He looked around to see the three vipers fall to the ground dead, leaving him alive. He looked as out of the shadows Jeff walked clutching a pistol. In a flash they both had their pistols pointed at one another. Jeff moved himself over to Ruth's side, all the while never taking the gun off of him. Black Mamba looked at him, his pistol was trained Jeff as was Jeff's on him.

"Been a while hasn't it" Jeff said looking at him.

"Yeah it has been, what are you doing here?" Black Mamba hissed looking at him.

"To end you, and the Vipers" Jeff said as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver.

"Oh you did and why would you do that we are ridding the world of werewolves" Black Mamba said with a smirk.

"Yes we were killing werewolves, but you Gaboon, and Rattler kill innocent humans. We aren't supposed to kill humans we are supposed to kill werewolves. And even then just the ones who need to die, like _Lycans_. We are the monsters, look at what we do to our own kind" Jeff growled looking at him. He looked as Black Mamba lowered the gun and looked down. Slowly Jeff lowered his pistol and looked as Black Mamba looked over to Ruth's mom.

"Tell me something Fer-De-Lance, how much do you miss your family" Black Mamba asked glancing to him.

"More then anything" Jeff said looking at him.

"Then join them" Black Mamba said as he quickly snapped his pistol up. Before Jeff could move the gun fired. The bullet ripped into Jeff's chest knocking him to the ground. Blood pooled around his body as Black Mamba walked up and looked at Ruth. He smiled at her as he turned the gun on her.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited, knowing this was the end of her. The gunshot rang out causing her to flinch. She sat there for a few seconds waiting to die before she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see there was no wound in her, so she slowly looked up to Black Mamba. He was still holding the pistol pointed at her. Slowly his arm fell to his side as his head slowly looked down at his chest. Blood started to stain his white shirt as he looked at a bloody and ragged hole. She looked down to see Jeff with blood around him. His revolver was smoking and they both looked as Black Mamba staggered backwards until his back was against a wall. Slowly he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. They looked at one another as they sat there.

"Funny isn't it" Black Mamba said weakly.

"What is?" Jeff said in a raspy tone, blood dripping from his mouth as his hand fell weakly next to him.

"That I had always thought I would die in the mouth of a werewolf. Instead I was killed by a man who I worked with" Black Mamba said. He looked as both Ruth and Jeff looked at him. He sat there looking at them as he slowly looked down to his pistol as he lost control of his hand. It fell to the floor and the gun clattered to the floor. He looked down at his wound before his head started dangling. He breathed out a final breath as blood slowly dripped from his lips.

"Is…is he dead?" Ruth asked Jeff.

"Yeah, and I will be too very soon" he said looking back up to her. He reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Call this man he will help you."

She reached down and took the card and looked at it before looking to him. He smiled weakly before his eyes closed. His head tipped back and to the left as a final breath escaped his lips. Ruth sat there alone in a room full of dead people. She was in shock and she slowly started shaking as she turned the card over _David Vega_ she thought to herself before she grabbed her cell phone.

XX

Jade stood in the kitchen sipping some coffee as she looked at the children coloring. She smiled as she walked over and gently rubbed their heads making them smile at her. She slowly looked over to the island and looked at the flash drive sitting there. Jeff had given her it as well as a plan of attack before he left. She walked over to it and picked it up and looked at it. On it she saw the Vipers' insignia. She still had a hard time trusting the former Viper, he was there when Holly died. She heard a knocking at the front door and slowly she turned and walked to it. She opened the door and looked to see David standing there. In front of him was Ruth, and she was wrapped up in a blanket shaking violently.

"Tori, come here" she called back into the house. She turned and looked to see Tori walking into the room from the bedroom. She saw her dad and Ruth standing there at the front door. She quickly darted forward and helped Ruth into the house. Jade looked at her as she ushered her into the kitchen.

"David what happened?" Jade asked looking at her father in-law.

"Vipers, Black Mamba showed up and killed her mother" David said looking at her as she seemed to flush with anger.

"How did she survive?" Jade questioned looking back into the house.

"Jeff, he showed up and killed them, and then he and Black Mamba killed one another" he said looking at her. "Can you two take her in?"

"Yeah, no problem" she said with a nod.

"We are fucked, our man for hitting the Vipers is now dead" David said with a sigh as he rested on the doorframe.

"Not fully, he left us with a little gift" she said as she held up the flash drive and smiled slightly as she looked at him.


	11. Chapter Ten

**hey folks new chapter lol i was distracted by the release of Resident Evil 6 (show of hands who was excited for it) and its hunting season. well im going to work on making more chapters the next one will have all the fighting yall like so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jade laid in bed, her mind racing as she stared at the ceiling. She held onto Tori tightly as their nude bodies were hidden by the covers of the bed. She looked over to Tori, her eyes were closed and she was breathing in Jade's scent. Jade's head was tipped over to Tori's and she sniffed in Tori's scent. The full moon was getting close and the attack on the Vipers was close. They were without a leader making they now easy prey for the _Skin Walkers_.

It was going to be a bloody and violent fight but she knew they could win especially with Jordan and Quincy on their side. Then her mind jumped, she thought about Andrew, and how he had gone rogue. He was a possible threat now and she knew that sometime he might need to be put down. She just wasn't sure how they would do that. She looked over to Tori as she nuzzled closer to Jade's body. She smiled as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. The peace only lasted for a few seconds before the door busted open and in ran Holly and Melissa.

Both Jade and Tori sat up laughing as they bounced on the bed to wake them up. It was Saturday and the kids didn't have school. They looked at them as they kept jumping on the bed. Jade glanced over to see Ruth standing in the doorway looking in at them. She could see in her eyes she was sad as she slowly walked away from the room. Jade looked over to Tori who had seen that too. Getting up Jade walked over to the dresser and put on a t-shirt and lady's boxers. She looked as Tori dressed up and gathered up the children and they walked out of the bed room. Looking over Jade say Ruth in the backyard kicking around a soccer ball. She looked back to Tori who nodded and she walked outside.

She walked out onto the back deck and looked down to her. Her back was turned as she kept gently kicking the ball around. Slowly she walked down the steps, only pausing to feel the cool wet grass between her toes. She smiled as she curled her toes a bit before she walked forward and stopped the ball as Ruth missed it. Ruth turned and looke3d at her, her eyes still full of sadness as she looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked kicking the ball back to her.

"Nothing" Ruth said softly as she kicked the ball.

"I can tell there is, I know what you are going through" Jade replied as she moved the ball around under her foot.

"How could you know? My mother was murdered" Ruth hissed as she looked at Jade.

"No, but when I was five I watched my mother get ripped apart and eaten by another _Skin Walker_" Jade said looking at her.

Ruth's eyes went wide at this stunning revelation that Jade had just told her. She looked at Jade as she sat there moving the ball around under her foot. Slowly all the emotions hit Ruth at once as she fell to her knees crying. Slowly Jade walked over to her and looked down at her as she kept crying. She knelt down and looked at her as she placed her arms around her to comfort her.

"It's all my fault she's dead" Ruth cried as she held onto Jade.

"No, no it's the Vipers fault, you did what was right. You showed the world and other _Skin Walkers _that not all humans are monsters like the Vipers are" Jade said with a loving sigh as she pulled Ruth closer to herself. She looked up as Tori walked outside to join them. Tori looked at her and to Ruth as she knelt down and looked at her.

"Just remember it's not your fault, you helped to save a species and keep them alive and hidden" Jade said softly.

"But, they took my mother from me" Ruth cried as she looked to both Jade and Tori.

"And they took one of out best friends, five years ago…Andre Harris, he died protecting us" Tori said looking at her. "Back when we were facing Rattler, you think Black Mamba was bad, he didn't hold a candle to Rattler" she said as she thought about the things she had seen.

"I want to help you kill the Vipers" Ruth said looking at them.

"No" Tori said quickly making Ruth look at her and then back to Jade who nodded in agreement with Tori. She looked back to Tori who let out a sigh and rubbed her fingers through her hair. "Taking a life isn't like a video game, its real, and it stays with you forever. And trust me getting revenge doesn't help. I know because I killed Rattler and Gaboon out of revenge. You may think its justified but it isn't, its still taking a life trust me, we both know that."

XX

It had been a long day, after the talk with Ruth it seemed to help her out a bit. Jade and Tori had decided to make the day special for them all. That night both of them sat in the bathtub holding onto one another. Tori sat behind Jade, gently rubbing her shoulders as they listened to some soft music. Jade had chose to put in her favorite band _Skillet_. It was her favorite rock band while Tori would always be her favorite singer. They listened to one of the slow songs as she tipped her head back onto Tori's shoulder.

"You know I love you with all my heart and soul" Jade purred as she nipped at Tori's neck.

"And I love you too" Tori purred as she leaned into Jade's lips.

"I'll always protect you" Jade said softly as she rolled over to look into Tori's eyes.

"And I will you" Tori said as she gently pressed her lips to hers. Their tongues moved out and danced around one another taking in each other's scent and taste.

Jade moaned softly as she straddled Tori's hips pushing her core right up against Tori's. She smiled slightly as she got the look in her eyes that Tori knew all to well. They both moaned as the water sloshed around them. Together they managed to get out of the tub and into the bedroom. They climbed into bed, arms wrapping around one another as they disappeared under the covers. All that could be heard was th sounds of pleasure filled moans as they made love.

Morning came and Tori awoke to the warm sun rays crawling across her face. Sitting up she smiled softly as she thought about Jade. She looked down at her bare back and smiled as she kissed her shoulder softly, all the time thinking about how much she loved her. She sat there looking into the suns rays smiling as she felt the warmth on her nude body. Slowly she got up so as not to disturb Jade. She walked over and dressed herself in tight fitting blue jeans and her shirt was a low cut purple shirt.

She slipped on her shoes and placed a soft kiss on Jade's forehead and looked down at her. She smiled as she left the room and walked down the steps until she was in the kitchen. She walked over and brewed herself a pot off coffee to fill her thermos up with. She turned around and stopped to see Melissa standing there looking at her. She clutched a plush wolf and was wearing her pajamas as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked walking over to her.

"Mommy has to work today, but mommy will be here all day" Tori said picking her up.

She smiled as Melissa nuzzled herself into Tori's neck and closed her eyes again. Her mind jumped to her whole family. They seemed safe now, they had made a name for themselves and it seemed like none would bother them now. She looked over at the coffee as it stopped brewing. She turned and walked into the living room and laid Melissa on the couch. She looked at her as she had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She smiled down at her as she pulled a throw blanket down and covered her up and then placed a small pillow under her head. Walking back into the kitchen she filled her thermos and made her coffee to her taste.

She walked out of the house and moved over to her new SUV and walked around to the driver's side. She climbed in and started it up and drove away. It was going to be a long day for her. She had to sign autographs to promote her next tour this winter. She looked up to the morning traffic as she joined the line of slow moving cars. She pulled in and listened to the music as it played in the speakers. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked over into the car next to her to see a small child playing with a doll. She smiled a bit as the little girl waved at her. She gave her a wave back and looked back out the windshield.

She slowly moved forward with the traffic, her mind flashing to the night her and Jade faced Cat. That night was the night she had been knocking on death's door and somehow her body had managed to heal itself. She thought about how Jade had managed to change the day before the full moon to protect her. She guess that the fact that she was laying there dieing Jade was able to do that.

Suddenly there was a roaring sound making her look up when suddenly the ground started to shake. It was an earthquake. Thinking quickly she jumped out of the SUV. She looked over to see the car with the child in it had been trapped in by another car. She looked to see her parents screaming for help as people ran by ignoring them. She shot forward and looked into the car to see her screaming for help, her eyes covered in tears.

"GET BACK" she screamed looking to the parents who nodded and jumped into the grassy medium.

Looking back to the car she looked up to the sky, her eyes fell onto the moon as the ground kept shaking. It wasn't full but it was enough to tell her that she was able to summon some strength of the wolf. She closed her eyes tightly, and soon she tapped into the wolf with in. Her eyes shot open and they were orange with a slit pupils. Looking down at the car she ignored the falling road signs and the people screaming. She walked forward and grabbed the bumper of the other car that pinned the doors shut. With a loud roar she slowly pushed the car back, until she pushed it out of the way.

She looked over to the car to see the door had been bent in making it impossible to open. She looked down at the girl as she cried more. She motioned the girl to get back to the other side of the car. The girl quickly moved over and sat there and looked at her, namely her bright orange eyes. She smiled slightly as her fist shot forward breaking the glass. Her hand reached down and grabbed the door and ripped it away. She tossed it aside with ease and looked at the girl as she climbed in. The little girl shot forward and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Just then Tori's ears picked up on groaning metal, making her look out the back window to see a road sign falling towards them. She quickly shot forward and used her body to protect the little girl as the sign fell onto the car.

XX

"MOMMY" Jade was startled awake by Melissa's screaming making her shoot up in bed. When she did she felt the whole house shaking. She quickly jumped from the bed forgetting she was still nude she ran out of the room. She saw Melissa standing in the hallway looking at her. She ran forward quickly and scooped her up as she shot to Ruth's bedroom.

"Both of you stand in the doorframe" she ordered before turning and running to the other bedroom. She kicked the door open and looked over to see Chelsie sitting on the bed crying as she clutched to her own stuffed wolf. She ran forward and scooped her up and ran back out of the room. She quickly wrapped her body around the three children protecting them as she tucked their heads in to protect them. _Tori, be safe _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

In a minuet the shaking had stopped and she slowly released the children. She looked at them telling them to stay put as she went and got dressed. She walked back out of the room and had the kids follow her downstairs. She walked outside and looked to see some of the houses had minor damage, nothing to bad. But suddenly there was an explosion coming from downtown making her look around. She looked over to see the fireball shooting into the air. Turning around she walked into the house and picked up the TV remote. She turned the TV on and looked as the news channel was reporting on the earthquake already.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the news was showing the aftermath of the quake. She looked on to see the highway was nothing but devastation. Cars were on their sides, people were running around covered in blood. Then she saw it, Tori's SUV under a road sign she looked as rescue works worked to helping people get free from the wreckage. She fell back into the chair and looked as the children came up onto the couch with her. She looked at them as they climbed onto her and sat there, all four of them watching the TV. Jade then realized what was going on, her children and Ruth were watching death and destruction. Something they didn't need to see.

"Watch cartoons" she said with a cracking voice as she changed the channel. She looked as they smiled a bit, still shaken up from the quake. She turned it to _Spongebob _and then got up and walked out of the room. She moved onto the front porch so that the kids wouldn't see her. She fell to her knees, as tears flowed from her eyes. She thought about Tori, and the fact that she had seen her SUV under the road sign. She wouldn't accept that they went through all they did, from Rattler and Gaboon to Cat and the _Lycan _horde, and finally the fellow _Skin Walkers_ to have her die by an earthquake.

"Mommy?" her head snapped up when she heard Melissa behind her. She wiped her eyes and looked over her shoulder to her daughter. "Is mommy going to be ok?"

"Yeah, she will be just fine, she's tough" Jade said with a smile as she gathered Melissa up in her arms. She turned back to the house carrying her in her arms. She glanced over her shoulder and looked back into the city. _Be safe Tori, and come home to us_ she thought as she walked into the house.

She had went almost to that night, without hearing a word from Tori. She had grown worried, and short with the children. Sadly she had snipped at them a few times throughout the day. Now they were in bed and she sat on the back porch looking out into the woods. The moon shined down no her as she stared at the trees. She remembered the nights her and Tori had spent in there. The cool moss bed in their cave where Tori had taken her after that stormy night all those years ago. She sat there and looked down at the bottle of hard lemonade in her hand. She took a sip of it and looked up to the sky, her mind wondering about the worst thing that could have happened.

She sat there on the porch as the cool wind blew by her. She looked down to her drink before taking another drink of it. Slowly she got up, worry written all over her face as she walked back into the house. She looked around it, feeling like it was empty, like Tori was gone. She slowly moved into the kitchen and looked as she dropped the empty bottle into the garbage. She stared down at it before turning to go back into the living room when she suddenly stopped and looked ad a dark figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked as the figure slowly stepped forward towards her into the light. Her knees instantly went weak and the person ran to her and caught her as she fell to the ground.

"I was scared, I thought you were dead Tori" jade said softly as tears leaked from her eyes. She looked into Tori's eyes as she threw her arms around her holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you, my phone was destroyed" Tori said softly as she to started to cry.

Both of them clutched to one another not wanting to let the other go. They got up off the kitchen floor and walked up the steps together. They moved up the steps until they were in their bedroom. Neither one said a word as they fell into bed together clutching to one another. Their eyes were locked as their heads were tipped together as their arms were wrapped around one another. There was no love making that night, there was just them and each other's love. Soon they fell asleep holding onto one another tightly as they slept.

The morning came and they awoke, their eyes locked still. They smiled as they sat up in bed and looked out the window. There was the sound of a car pulling into their driveway and slowly Tori got up and looked down through the window. As she looked she saw Quincy and Jordan climbing out of a car. They looked up at her and waved as she waved back and then motioned her to come on in. She then turned to see Jade getting out of the bed. She smiled as she moved over to the side of the bad and captured Jade in her arms and gave her a loving smile. They walked down the steps to see Quincy set a laptop down on the table.

Jade moved over to the table and placed the flash drive into the USB port. She began to work on the files on the flash drive. She pulled up blueprints of the building where the Vipers were staying at. She read them over as the other three sat at the table with her. She looked up as Quincy picked up a sketch pad and got to work drawling something. She went back to the computer and pulled up other things for the building. She looked over the security layout of the building, she say that most of the security were just cameras. She smiled a bit before she rolled through the numbers of how many Vipers were there and were left. She found out the last of the Vipers were there in the building, making her smile a bit.

"My dad said he would give us thirty minuets to hit them before he would call in SWAT" Tori said looking at them.

"Thirty minuets, cutting it close to do as much damage as we can" Quincy said as he worked on the sketch.

"Yeah, not to mention we don't have weapons" Jade chimed in.

"Oh we got weapons, we ran back to the warehouse where we were staying at and got some guns" Quincy said with a smile.

"There is still one thing we are forgetting" Jordan said making everyone look at her. "Andrew and the _Lycan_, once we take out the Vipers what about them?"

"We hunt them down and kill the _Lycan_ and try to talk Andrew down" Quincy said looking back to the drawing.

"And if we can't talk him down?" Jade asked looking up from the computer.

"I'll put him down myself. I'm the best one for it since I'm a hybrid" Quincy replied as he worked on the drawing.

"You're a hybrid, between the werewolf species?" Tori asked looking at him.

"Yeah, father was a _Skin Walker_, mother was a _Lycan. _They met on the battlefield a hundred years ago. I was born fifty years ago, and when I was fifteen when my father was killed by Vipers. Two years latter the _Lycans_ caught up with my mother and made her pay for turning on them. They never caught up with me, that was until they sent five after me. Well those five never made it back to them, thanks to Jordan here. A year after that we joined the pack, and Andrew took me under his wing and treated me like a son." Quincy explained as he finished the drawing and turned it around for Jade and Tori to see.

They looked at it and smiled when they saw it. It was a picture of a pair of wolves laying on the ground. Their heads were wrapped around one another as they rested in the grass. The grass slowly formed into Jade and Tori, a perfect image of the both of them. Their backs were together and their hands were locked together. Their faces were touching and together they were looking down to the wolves below them. Both Jade and Tori smiled as he pulled it out of the sketch book and handed it to them.

"It's beautiful Quincy" Tori said as she walked over and placed it into an empty frame.

"Drawing was always a talent of mine. I'm sure if I wasn't this werewolf freak I would be an artist" he said with a smile looking at them.

"What about when this is all over you go for it" Jade said with a smile.

"Maybe" he said looking over to Jordan who was looking to him.

"What about you Jordan, we know the moon doesn't control you, what else do you bring to the table?" Jade asked turning her attention to the raven haired girl.

"I'm immune to silver" she said looking at them. "When we were in the Viper's facility up in Northern Canada I was called _Shroud of Darkness_. The only way for me to die is a bullet in the head. I'm pretty much un-killable" she said looking at them.

"Well, between the four of us we will be quite the force to be reckoned with" Tori said with a proud smile.

"And when all of this is over what then" Quincy asked looking at them.

"Well, we can open up our territory to you two, the last four _Skin Walkers _living together as a pack and looking out for one another" Tori said with a smile.

Jordan and Quincy looked at them and slowly they turned and looked to one another. Jordan smiled and nodded slightly and she smiled more when Quincy looked up to them and nodded too. They were now their own pack, and LA was their home now. They looked as the sun was reaching high in the sky, signaling it was noon. Jade looked over as the children started to ask for something to eat and so Tori got up and started to cook lunch for them.

XX

It was eight at night and the sun was setting signaling it was time to make a move on the Vipers. There was a knock at the front door and Jade opened it to see Beck standing there looking at her. He smiled and gave her a hug. He was there because he was going to watch the children that night. She led him in to the living room letting him know the kids were already in bed.

"Oh my god you to know Beck Oliver" Jordan gasped looking at him.

"Yeah, we went to school with him" Tori said with a smile as she walked over and hugged him.

"Mr. Oliver, I've seen all your movies and I love your parts. Can I please have an autograph" Jordan said with a large grin. She looked over to Quincy who was snickering and shaking his head at what she was doing. She looked back to Beck and smiled as he walked over and took a piece of paper and signed it for her. She began to giggle as she looked at the autograph and then to Beck. Without warning she quickly shot forward and hugged him tightly making him laugh loudly.

"Ok Jordan stop fan girling out" Quincy said with a chuckle.

"No it's ok, it's always nice to meet a fan" he replied as he hugged her back.

She let him go and walked outside with Quincy and Tori. Jade was the only one left in the house with him. He looked at her and smiled as they walked towards the door. "Take care of them tonight" she said looking at him with a smile.

"I will, you be safe" he said looking at her.

"You know me" she said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I said be safe" he said with a chuckle looking at her.

She smiled back and walked outside and climbed into the car with her new pack. She kissed Tori before looking back into the house. She saw Melissa looking down at them through the window. She waved lightly to Jade making her smile slightly as she waved back to her. This was going to be a hard fight, but she had a powerful reason to come back. Her children, that was something that the world would never take from her. She looked as Quincy pulled down a dirt road until he came to a stop below a hill. Over the hill was the complex that held the last of the vipers. She looked over to Tori who sent a text to David letting him know they were about to start their attack.

"Dragon Skin armor, it will stop the bullets…wear it" Jordan said passing the armor out.

"Our weapons?" Jade asked.

"AK-47s, and .45s" Quincy said passing the weapons around.

Jade put the armor on and then worked the actions of her weapons. She looked over to Tori who had done the same. She walked over and kissed her before they turned to look up the hill. They moved up it and finally came over the top of it to see the building, lit up with lights. They saw a few Vipers moving around the front of it.

"You girls ready?" Quincy said looking back at them.

"Yes, the Vipers end tonight" Tori growled as they looked down to the building.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well another chapter and i am planning on getting at least one more chapter up before the 6th because once that day comes around i wont be doing anything except playing Halo 4 lol and i cant wait for it. so this will be a sad chapter but also action packed i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Two men walked outside of the Viper's complex, since Black Mamba's death at the hands of a fellow Viper they weren't sure what to do. They were at a loss, Black Mamba had never appointed a successor leaving them without leadership. They looked around as they patrolled the compound. They would stick to their normal routines but as for plans on hunting the werewolves they had nothing. The lead one sad down on a crate as the other walked around the corner of the building. Taking the time he lit up a cigarette and breathed out the smoke as he leaned back. Resting his head on the wall he looked up at the stars. He smiled a bit as he got up and started to walk again.

Stopping dead in his tracks he looked to see the other Viper, stabbed onto a tree branch. He quickly raised his gun up and looked around, his light cutting into the darkness. Just as he reached up to call it in his hand was grabbed. He looked to his left to see two orange eyes looking at him. Suddenly his eyes shot wide and blood started to slowly drip out of his mouth as he stared at her. Slowly his eyes closed and he slid off the knife she had stabbed into his throat.

XX

Tori looked down at him as blood pooled around him. She turned and walked over to the back door where Quincy was working on the lock. Her gun was up and pointed into the woods near the building watching for any other Vipers that might be out. She heard the sound of the lock opening and so she turned and walked in first. Her gun was up and she looked around and saw nothing. She turned and looked as Quincy and Jordan walked in. Jordan passed her gun to Quincy and smiled at him as she pulled her Dragon Skin armor off.

"Are you sure about this?" Quincy asked looking at her somewhat worried.

"Yeah, while they are focused on me you three can move through the building undetected killing many as you go" she said with a soft smile as she stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, they wont know who it is until it's to late."

He looked at her as she kissed him softly and smiled a reassuring smile to him. She then backed up from him and glanced to Jade and Tori who were looking at them. She smiled to them both and they nodded to one another. They all looked as she turned and started down a hallway. Stopping one more time she looked back to the three of them and smiled. Not waiting for Quincy to try and stop her she turned and ran down the white halls of the complex.

Jade and Tori looked at one another and then back to Quincy who was walking forward slowly. Together the three of them moved through the halls, guns up and ready for a fight. They walked along slowly looking for any Vipers along the way. Suddenly Quincy's hand went up making them stop and look at him. He motioned them to move up slowly to where he was. They looked at him as he pointed forward at a room. They looked in to see five Vipers moving around what looked like the control room. They talked and looked around never noticing them. The three of them looked at one another as they got low and moved over to the windows outside of the room. They looked at one another as they flicked the guns to full auto.

Together they stood up and pointed the guns into the control room. As they did two of the Vipers noticed them and their eyes grew wide. Suddenly the three of them opened fire, bullets started ripping through the people. Papers and blood flew through the air as sparks shot into the air. Bullets ripped into the Vipers and they were being knocked to the ground. In the matter of seconds the Vipers were dead, laying across tables or on the ground. Blood dripped from the bodies onto the ground, filling puddles up. Jade looked down at them and slowly towards Tori and Quincy. Just then an alarm went off and red lights started flashing.

"They know we are here now" Tori said just as some Vipers came down the hall towards them.

"Let's finish this then" Jade snarled as she snapped her gun up and opened fire.

XX

Jordan looked up as the red lights flashed throughout the complex. She walked through the hall towards some double doors. She could hear people clamoring to get their guns ready for a fight. None of them had any idea she was there. Slowly she opened the doors and looked in as the ten men all looked up at her. A few of them trained their guns on her and waited to see what she would do.

"Are you boys ready for this?" she said with a slight smile.

"Oh fuck…it's project _Shroud of Darkness_" one of the men said.

Before anyone could react her wolf form shot forth from her chest and landed on all fours. It barked and snarled at the men who looked at her stunned. Suddenly she shot forward, her teeth sunk deep into his throat. Blood shot out of the wound splashing it across the white floor. She turned and looked as the others raised their guns and opened fire on her. She bounded between two men who were so focused on her they hadn't noticed where their guns were going. Their bullets ripped into each other, ripping hunks of flesh off of one another.

She skidded to a halt and looked as the rest of the men slowly moved out the door she had came through. She jumped up onto a table and growled at them and barked loudly. One raised a shotgun up and shot her, knocking her off the table. She yelped a bit as she got back to her feet and locked as the doors were shut. Jumping forward her paws slammed into the doors knocking them off the hinges. She looked as one of the men had fallen to the ground and was looking up at her as she walked towards him. Growling deeply she shot forward and clamped her jaws don on his head. She began to shake her head violently shaking the man like a rag doll before letting him go causing him to slam off of the wall.

She turned and looked to the last five as they quickly turned and ran. She launched herself, catching one in her mouth. She clamped her teeth down on her mid section and shook her head and ripped the woman in half. She then looked as the four left turned and looked at her. Suddenly one pulled out a grenade and threw it at her. She bounced back but it wasn't enough, the grenade went off. The blast back knocked her into a wall causing her to yelp in pain as shrapnel cut into her. She yelped again as she slammed into the ground.

Slowly she changed back into her human form and laid their moaning in pain. She looked up as the Vipers slowly walked towards her. They were smiling as they walked towards her. She looked up at them when suddenly they stopped and looked up above her. She looked at them confused and then suddenly four quick shots rang out and they all died quickly. Suddenly a figure landed in front of her making her slowly look up. The man turned and smiled at her and her eyes shot wide when she saw the man.

"Andrew?" she questioned as the man helped her up.

"What, you guys really think y'all could take on the Vipers without me" he said with a smirk.

XX

"HOW MUCH LONGER BEFORE THE SWAT TEAM GETS HERE?" Quincy roared as he reloaded his rifle. It had seemed like forever since they attacked the Vipers, and the three of them had already killed twenty. They didn't know how many Jordan killed but they had another ten backed into a room.

"FIVE MINUETS" Tori called back as she looked at her watch.

Jade looked past them to see three Vipers running away from the fight. She looked as Quincy and Tori kept the other's pinned in the room. Jade turned and ran down the hall following the three vipers. Her gun was up and was slowly following them through the halls. She looked as they opened a door and ran out into a courtyard. She looked as the three of them walked around a helicopter ready to escape.

Jade quickly snapped her gun up and opened fire on them, a full bullets clipped one of the men. She watched as he fell to the ground and one of the other vipers pulled him away as the third one opened fire on her. Ducking behind a tree she returned fire on them. Bullets ripped into the tree sending shards of woods around her. She ducked back around and looked as they slowly tried to get to the chopper. Thinking quickly she snapped the AK-47 at the chopper. She opened fire on the nose of the chopper until smoke and sparks flew out of the chopper. She smiled more as the three Vipers ducked back behind cover again.

She reached into to her side and grabbed the pistol. She looked as the Vipers fired short burst at her. She held the pistol out and pointed it at the area where the Vipers were hiding. She looked down the sights and waited for a gun to come from behind the cover. Just then one did and she fired a shot. She saw the sparks shoot in the air as the gun was thrown from the man's hand. She smiled as she walked out from cover. Keeping her pistol up she fired again trying to keep the Vipers pinned as she walked towards them. She quickly jumped up into the tree the Vipers were hidden behind. She looked down at them as she raised the pistol and pointed it at them.

Just then one looked up at her and she quickly fired a shot at him. The bullet caught him in the head killing him instantly. She looked as the other man looked back up at her just as she shot him. She looked at the wounded man as he laid on the ground breathing softly. She dropped out of the tree and looked down at him as he slowly glanced back up a him. Slowly she raised the pistol and looked down at the man as he sat there. He looked back at her and slowly closed his eyes as she pulled the hammer back on the pistol. She fired the gun and looked as the man slumped to the left dead. That kill alone made her feel free, like she would never have to look over her back again. Slowly she looked up as a group of helicopters flew over the building, she knew it was the swat team.

Holstering her pistol she darted back into the building and quickly stopped. Walking down the hall was Jordan, being helped along by Andrew. She raised her pistol and pointed it at him as they walked down towards her. /she looked as Jordan waved her off, telling her he was here to help. Jade slowly holstered the pistol and they walked towards the area where Tori and Quincy had been.

They walked around the corner to find them standing there smiling as they saw them coming. Jade darted over to Tori and wrapped her arms around her. Just then there was a scream behind them making them look back. They looked as Andrew was twisting Jordan's arm around. Then they heard a sickening snapping sound as her arm was broken. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him as he let her arm go. Slowly he backed up and looked down at her. Just then he pulled a pistol out and pointed it at her as she looked up at him.

"It's time Quincy, time you learn what its like to live without a mate" Andrew said as he placed the gun to Jordan's head. "Watch her die like I had to watch Alexis die."

"NO" Quincy roared as he tried to move quickly.

Suddenly before he could stop it Andrew fired the gun, and that's all Quincy heard. He watched in horror as Jordan's head snapped to the right. Blood splashed across the floor and she fell to the ground unmoving. He quickly turned towards Andrew ready to kill him when he suddenly pulled out a revolver. Turning quickly Andrew fired the pistol and a silver bullet caught him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He looked up as Andrew quickly turned the gun towards Jade and Tori.

"You two wait your turns, I'll deal with you two another time." he said before looking back down to Quincy. "Live with this, I won't kill you today, I just want to break you. You know what Rattler used to always say; _'The best way to kill a Skin Walker, is to break it'_." With those words, Andrew quickly turned and ran off, leaving them there.

Quincy looked down at Jordan's lifeless body, and slowly he crawled over to her. He reached down and gently cradled her head in his hands. Her blood soaked her hair and dripped onto the floor ad her still open eyes looked up at him. Her mouth was still open a bit. Slowly Quincy reached forward and closed her eyes ad his own eyes closed. A growl escaped his lips as he snapped his head up and let out a powerful animal like roar, it was a cry of war. Slowly he picked her up and with Jade and Tori by his side they slipped out of the building before SWAT made it in. they had ended the Vipers, but Andrew, someone they hadn't thought about while they were fighting the Vipers had taken a friend and a loved one. Now there was a new battle on their hands, a battle with an old and cunning _Skin Walker._


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hello Folks i dragged myself away from my Xbox to write this new chapter. Halo Four and Black Ops two, i've been very busy. I left this as a cliff hanger so i cold prepare for a big fight and set it up for the ending. well i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it i also dont own _Lucy by Skillet_.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The sun was setting over the ocean casting the area in its soft glows like an artist painting. The waves crashed up against the cliff that over looked the ocean. Down on the beach sea lions parked and brayed as they came into shore after a long day of fishing. Some of them had a few fresh bite marks evidence of them having a run in with a great white shark. Sea birds flew overhead calling as they swooped into their nest for the night.

Atop the cliff sat a pile of smooth ocean rocks that had been stacked in a manor of pillar. On top of that was a pile of wood and laid across it was Jordan. She was dressed in her favorite red dress and her hair was cleaned. Her hands were folded over her stomach and her eyes were closed. It was the way of the _Skin Walkers_ to be burned instead of buried when they died. This was how _Skin Walkers _were laid to rest. A lone whippoorwill called softly from the trees signaling it was time for it to fly.

Jade and Tori stood by looking down at her as she laid on the pillar. They looked over as Quincy slowly walked up and looked down at her. In his right hand burned a torch as to which he stabbed it into the ground and looked back to her. Slowly he looked back at her and reached up and stroked her hair softly. Leaning down he gave her a sof kiss on her cold lips. He tipped his head to hers a lone tear rolling down from his eyes ad he rested his head there. A soft whimper sounded as he pulled his head back and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this…I swear to god I'm going to kill him" He said softly as he pulled back from her. His eyes turned towards Jade and Tori as they stood there and looked on. His eyes locked on Jade as he breathed out a soft sigh. "I know you have your own personal vendetta against Andrew but…" he paused as his head slowly turned to Jordan. "Andrew is mine, he feared me for a reason…and I'm going to show him what that reason was" he said looking back to Jade who just nodded to him.

Taking a step back Quincy reached down and grabbed the torch and looked back to Jordan. "Et in tempore transeat ex hoc mundo faciam vos contra me" he said softly as he touched the torch to the tinder. The flames shot up and wrapped around her body, sending sparks into the air. The night sky lit up with the stars and the moon, which had found a path through the trees. A column of moon light shined down on him as the flames wrapped around his beloved. He glanced over as Jade and Tori walked up next to him. Both were dressed in their nicest evening dresses.

"What did you say?" Tori asked looking at him.

"It was Latin meaning 'Leave this world in peace and when my time comes, I will find you on the other side'" He said, never taking his eyes off the fire.

The next night was the full moon, and Quincy was going to change with them. He was going to change with them but he was going to leave right after he did. While they hunted the last _Lycan_ he was going to hunt Andrew down. He walked past the fire and looked out towards the ocean. He listened to the sound of the surf crashing up against the rocks and the wildlife of the night calling. He looked as the glow from the fire seemed to make his shadow dance around him.

"_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name, **_

_**I left a dozen roses on your grave today, **_

_**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away, **_

_**I just came to talk for a while I got some things I need to say" **_

He heard Tori softly start singing, causing him to turn around and look at her through the flames. When he did he looked as Jade took her hand and she too started singing with Tori.

"_**Now that its overI just wanna hold herId give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookingback at meNow that its overI just wanna hold herI've gotta live with the choices I madeAnd I cant live with myself today**_

"_**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthdayThey said it'd bring some closure to say your nameI know Id do it all different if I had the chanceBut all I got are these roses to giveAnd they cant help me make amends**_

"_**Now that its overI just wanna hold herId give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookingback at meNow that its overI just wanna hold herI've gotta live with the choices I madeAnd I cant live with myself today**_

"_**Here we areNow youre in my armsI never wanted anything so bad"Here we areFor a brand new startLiving the life that we could've had**_

"_**Me and Lucy walking hand in handMe and Lucy never wanna endJust another moment in your eyesI'll see you in another lifeIn heaven where we never say goodbye**_

"_**Now that its overI just wanna hold herId give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookingback at meNow that its overI just wanna hold herI've gotta live with the choices I madeAnd I cant live with myself today**_

"_**Here we are, now you're in my armsHere we are for a brand new startGot to live with the choices I've madeAnd I cant live with myself today"Me and Lucy walking hand in handMe and Lucy never wanna endGot to live with the choices I've madeAnd I cant live with myself today"Hey Lucy, I remember your name…"**_

Tori finished the song as she lowered her head. Jade had joined in on the singing and she was right there with Tori. Their hands were locked as they sung the Skillet song together. Slowly their heads lifted up to Quincy who stood on the other side of the fire. They looked at each other as he slowly walked around the fire and up to them both. A few tears moved down his chocolate skin as he looked at them. Their beautiful singing had tore into his heart as he had listened to them. He placed his hands on both of theirs shoulders and looked into their eyes.

"Thank you both, for all you have done and being good friends to her" he said softly as he pulled them both in for a hug.

"We're a pack now, we look out for one another" Tori said, her voice cracking as she too started crying.

"No, you two are a pack, once this is over I'm leaving. I'm heading back north and living there for the rest of my life" he said looking at them.

Jade and Tori looked at each other and slowly nodded, knowing that they couldn't change his mind. Together they faced the fire, they said noting to one another as the fire slowly burned down to ashes. Quincy then walked forward and in the light of the moon he gripped a hand full of the ashes and tossed them into the wind. He looked as the breeze carried them to the ocean below. Slowly he turned back to Jade and Tori as they waited for him and together they made their way down the path they came in on. None of them said a word as they walked through the darkened woods.

"Hello you three" a voice said from within the trees making them stop and look around. Suddenly a figure landed on the path in front of them making them stop and look. Stepping into the moonlight was a man, a man Jade and Tori knew well enough. It was Sinjin a man they had thought died back when they were sixteen.

"Sinjin, we thought you were…" Tori started but stopped quickly when she smelled the scent of rotted meat, the scent of a _Lycan_. "You're a fucking _Lycan_" Tori growled as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yes and the last one once I'm dead there will be no more. You see when Cat infected me she had no way of knowing that I wouldn't be able to transmit the virus. So she trained me to be a leader and I was a good one but I underestimated my enemies. That being said I'm now the only _Lycan _left" He said as he walked towards them.

Quincy seemed to sense no imitate danger from this man, so he loosened his stance. Jade and Tori however did not, they watched Sinjin like a hawk as he walked towards them. They each parted as he walked by them, only stopping to look at Quincy. The two locked eyes and both of them could smell the others scent even being ten feet away from one another. Slowly he looked back to Jade and Tori as they stared at him.

"I will leave you three be tomorrow night, I plan on dealing with the black mutt tomorrow. After that all bets are off" he said looking between the three of them.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then" Quincy said in a low tone as he looked at him.

"Come for me and I will kill you" Sinjin warned looking at him.

"I'm not coming for you" Quincy growled.

"Ah yes you are after the black one, a _Skin Walker's_ vengeance, the same reason he is hunting me. It just saves me the trouble of killing others later" Sinjin said turning his back to Quincy.

Quincy let out a roar and launched himself at Sinjin. His fist slammed into his back causing Sinjin's head snap up and roar. Lowering his head Sinjin growled deeply as his elbow shot back trying to hit Quincy in the temple. Quincy ducked his head as the elbow swept over his head. Bringing his left hand up he restrained Sinjin's arm as his right hand came up and gripped him by his throat. Picking him up over his head Quincy threw him into a tree.

"A mutt with some fight in him impressive" Sinjin growled as he slowly stood up and looked at Quincy who was growling.

Quincy shot forward and slammed into Sinjin and pinned him to a tree. His arm was pressed up against Sinjins's throat as he growled deeper. "Jordan didn't deserve that death, but you will deserve a death fitting a monster. For now I have something more important to handle, stay the fuck out of my way." Quincy growled as he then slammed Sinjin's head off the tree.

Backing up Quincy looked at him as he slid down the tree and came to a rest looking up at them. Tori led Quincy back to the car leaving Jade looking down at Sinjin as he rested his head against the tree. Slowly she just shook his head and turned leaving him there. Jade walked back over to the car and looked to Tori as she sat on the hood of the car. Quincy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Quincy?" she asked looking at her.

"He ran off, I'm guessing still upset over Sinjin" Tori said looking at her.

XX

Jade stood in the woods looking out across them as the moon slowly rose. Glancing over she saw Tori walking over to her side, both were worried. Neither of them had seen Quincy since the previous night, since the encounter with Sinjin. They were going to hunt Sinjin now, and they were close to the area they put Jordan to rest at. Jade felt the change coming on as did Tori. They both doubled over growling as their skin started to split. In a few seconds their wolf forms came forth and they looked at each other before they nuzzled into one another.

Two problems, just two more, Andrew and Sinjin after them they don't need to fight anymore. No fighting, no war, just them and the children. They wanted to end it quickly that night so they could get on with their lives. Jade quickly stopped, causing Tori to Stop and look at her as she stared off into the woods. Both picked up Sinjin's scent making them look for him. They darted forward into the woods, noses to the ground as they moved through the underbrush. They ran out until they came to the cliff, the stone pillar still up, still black from the night before.

They looked at the stones and whimpered softly before turning and looking back into the woods. They picked the trail up again, following it towards a wide open field. Both looked around and separated sniffing around the field. They ran around, finding nothing. They ran back to each other and stopped and looked at one another, both at a loss. Suddenly they heard it, coming with the wind, a powerful howl/roar. It was a _Lycan_, it was Sinjin. Both of them looked in the direction it cam from and then to one another. He was far off, and they needed to get their fast. Before they could get moving they heard two more howls, Quincy's and Andrew's. All three were in the same area, now they needed to move and fast.

XX

_**(Twenty minuets earlier)**_

Andrew stood over a puddle, his blood red wolf eyes looked at his reflection. He was alone now, the pack he built over fifty years destroyed in just two short months. He snorted as he walked through the puddle towards the woods. He was hunting the _Lycan_ now, and once he was done it was onto the other _Skin Walkers_. He looked over to the rocky outcrop near him as he slowly walked forwards. He then heard some stones fall behind him causing him to stop and look back. His black fur swirled in the breeze as it blew by him.

He looked near a waterfall as a form melted out of the rushing water. He stopped and looked as the form launched out of the waterfall and landed twenty yards behind him. He looked at it in shock to see Quincy on all fours back arched growling at him. He was impressed, Quincy came after him without Jade and Tori. Slowly he turned to face the hybrid, never once growling or making a noise. Quincy's teeth were bared as he glared at Andrew.

Both of them slowly walked around each other, Quincy's head was low to the ground as he kept growling at Andrew. Andrew however was silent, he knew this was normal, sooner or later he would have to answer for killing Jordan. Now he was facing a fellow enraged _Skin Walker_, and one out for vengeance is the most dangerous. He looked as Quincy seemed to coil, poised, ready to attack. They stopped and looked at one another, Quincy's growls the only noise to be heard over the rushing water of the waterfall. He could see the hatred in his eyes as Quincy stared at him.

Just then Andrew's ears twitched and the one on the left side of his head turned back. He heard a new growling, one that didn't belong to Quincy. His attention was pulled away from Quincy back to the rocky outcrop. He looked as a tall figure looked down at them. Then Andrew started growling as he looked at the figure looking down at them. Suddenly the figure launched itself into the air, flying over Andrew and Quincy. Andrew followed the figure as did Quincy, both of them looking as the figure landed on the ground with a thud. The figure turned and they were both looking at the _Lycan_. It let out a powerful roar/howl throwing its clawed hands wide as its head snapped up. Its breath fogged in the cool night as it slowly looked back down at them both.

Quincy stood there looking at Sinjin and then back to Andrew. He will have his vengeance this night, but it will be a three way fight between them. A free for all. Andrew snapped his head up and let out a war cry howl that was answered by Quincy. The three of them looked at one another as Quincy got on his hind legs and looked at them both. Without warning all three of them ran for one another, each wanting to kill the other. The fight was underway, the victor had yet to be determined.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello everyone new chapter and its action packed as well as another cliff hanger. i am gearing it up for the final showdown wich is coming very soon and i can promise you the ending will make you cry. well its time for the new chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jade led the way running as fast as her four legs could carry her. They had heard the sounds of the battle going on for almost an hour. It loud and long, as well as being almost fifteen miles away. Neither of them could understand how they had heard it so far away but they knew they needed to get there and aid Quincy. As they grew closer they could smell the blood in the air. But that wasn't the worst of it, all the energy they used just trying to get to the fight scene had taken a toll on them. It was up hill the whole way, until they found themselves in a familiar location.

They looked around, trying to find where the fight was at. The wind was swirling around, making it hard to lock in on the scent. Jade looked over to Tori, her blue eyes locking on Tori's orange eyes. Just then Tori snapped her head up and let out a howl making their presence known. They then got a weak howl in return, and they knew it was Quincy's howl. They looked to their right as more sounds of battle were heard. They quickly took off in that direction. Suddenly they heard a loud and pain filled yelp making them stop dead in their tracks. They then heard nothing, the woods were dead silent. Jade and Tori looked to one another before Jade took off again.

Her legs pumped as she ran up a hill once she got to the top of it she came to a complete stop causing Tori to slam into her. Both of them went tumbling down they hill until they slammed into a rock. They grunted int pain as they slowly stood up, shaking themselves. Leaves, grass, and dirt fell from their fur as they looked around. Blood bathed the small meadow, saplings and small trees had been uprooted. They both separated slowly walking around the battle zone looking for any sign of Quincy.

Tori sniffed the ground, but as she could smell was blood. She knew her sense of smell was no good right now. She lifted her head up and scanned the area. She stopped when her eyes fell onto a body laying on its side. She ran over to it quickly and started to sniff it. As soon as she did she was hit with the smell of rotten flesh. Feeling she needed to make sure she carefully rolled the body over. She stepped back when she saw the Sinjin's flattened face. She snorted in approval at seeing him dead, then her ears twitched. Looking to the left she head a soft moaning making her stop and look in that direction. She then saw it, another body on she knew, she let out a mournful bark making Jade turn and look at her. She looked in the direction she was looking and she say it too. Both of them ran forward quickly, getting closer they both stopped and whimpered softly as they stood there.

XX

_**(One Hour Earlier)**_

Quincy back handed Andrew quickly smacking him away from him. Turning quickly he wrapped his clawed paw around Sinjin's throat. He roared at him as Sinjin's hand shot up and wrapped around his throat. Quincy used his free hand and slashed Sinjin across his face drawling blood. Just then Sinjin's hand came up to slash him too but Quincy was faster. Grabbing Sinjin's hand he roared at him, preparing to show this _Lycan _he was superior. Growling deeply he opened his mouth preparing to strike quickly. Suddenly they were slammed into by Andrew, breaking them apart. Spinning around Quincy looked as Andrew stepped in-between him and the _Lycan_. Andrew sprang forward and slammed into Quincy knocking him to the ground with a loud crash.

They growled and snarled at one another as they rolled around on the ground. Andrew bit down on the nape of Quincy's neck, causing him to howl in pain. Quincy reached up and grabbed Andrew by his black fur and tugged at him. He managed to remove Andrew, at the cost of ripping his flesh up. He looked as Andrew's paws kicked and swiped at him. Suddenly A clawed hand grabbed Andrew by his snout and lifted him off of Quincy. With a thunderous roar he was lifted up to be eye level with Sinjin.

Andrew responded by kicking his paws out and slamming them into Sinjin's chest. Jumping back he landed on all four paws and snarled deeply at Sinjin. Sinjin returned the growl and ran forward at him. Before he could do anything Andrew jumped at him and slammed into him knocking him to the ground. Using his weight to his advantage he pinned Sinjin down with one paw. Looking down he saw flashes of Alexis, and it caused him to growl deeper as he looked at Sinjin. That delay cost him as Sinjin's clawed hand shot up and slammed into Quincy's face.

Andrew rolled across the ground, legs flailing as he rolled across the leaf litter. Getting back to his feet he looked as Sinjin rolled over and got on all fours. Getting back to his feet he looked down at Andrew as his back arched. His lips were curled back exposing his teeth, his tongue came out and licked his scarred nose. Sinjin prepared to attack but just as he did he was tackled by Quincy. Andrew loosened up a bit and looked at him as he quickly spun around and threw Sinjin across the meadow. He watched as Sinjin bounced off a rock at the base of a hill. He stood there for a few seconds and watched as Sinjin didn't move. He knew he was out cold slowly he started to turn but just as he did Andrew slammed into him.

Andrew's mouth clamped down on Quincy's head as they crashed to the ground. He tried to chew on Quincy's head making it hard for Quincy to focus. His paw shot up and gripped Andrew by his throat and began to cut off the flow of oxygen to Andrew's body. This caused an immediate reaction from Andrew as he let go of Quincy's head. Quincy pushed him off and threw him away. Rolling over on all fours Quincy shook his head as blood poured from his wounds. His left eyes was darkened, he couldn't see from that eye as he looked down. Laying on the ground was his eye, causing him to growl deeply as he looked up to Andrew.

Both of them slowly paced off walking around one another. Suddenly Quincy shot forward and slammed into Andrew, both of them snapping at one another. Their heads were wrapped around each other as they moved around the clearing. Quincy slammed into a small tree knocking over. Using his head Quincy lifted Andrew into the air and threw the black wolf causing him to knock over a group of saplings. Quincy shook his head sending blood across the ferns staining them with his blood. He had enough of Andrew standing up on his hind legs he turned to face Andrew. Stopping in his tracks he looked to see Andrew in Sinjin's hands.

Turning to look at him Sinjin roared as he threw Andrew at Quincy. They crashed together and rolled across the ground. Both snapped at one another but it was quickly broke up as Sinjin walked up and picked them both up by their throats. Looking to his right first he looked at Quincy first and then to his left to look at Andrew. Both were snapping at him trying to bite him. Looking back to his right he looked at Quincy as he stared at him. Suddenly he threw Andrew causing him to slam into a tree. Sinjin then released Quincy and jumped back as his arm swept out for him.

Quincy roared at him as he looked at Sinjin who was growling deeply. Both ran for one another and just before they collided Sinjin jumped over Quincy. Just before he was over him Quincy shot up and slammed into Sinjin. The impact cause Sinjin to fly another ten feet higher. When he impacted into the ground a broken tree limb impaled him in his shoulder. He looked up as a shadow fell on him, he looked up to see Quincy standing over him. Rolling to his left and breaking the tree branch Sinjin moved just as Quincy's clawed hand shot down and almost stabbed into his chest.

Looking at him Quincy watched as Sinjin's foot shot out and kicked him across the face. It was a bone shattering kick as some of Quincy's teeth were knocked loose. Rolling across the ground and laid there wounded as blood oozed from within his mouth. Slowly and with a snort kicking up some dust as he rolled his head to look at Sinjin. Sinjin was slowly walking towards him, and as he did he pulled the branch out of his arm with a growl. Throwing the bloody piece of wood to his right Sinjin grew closer, claws fully ready to finish him. Just before he got to him Andrew suddenly slammed into him.

Andrew's paws kicked and clawed at Sinjin's chest as he bit down on his shoulder. Sinjin roared out in pain as her fell backwards onto the ground. Pulling his head up he let out a triumphant howl as he prepared to finish Sinjin off. He looked down at Sinjin growling deeply as he prepared to strike. Just as he did Sinjin's arm shot up so his throat and neck world be safe. Howling in pain he looked as Andrew began to shake his head violently as he backed up, pulling Sinjin along. Snapping his head quickly he heard the sound of Sinjin's arm breaking. Sinjin howled in pain and looked as Andrew backed up from him, ready to finish him off. Suddenly there was a powerful roar making them look. They looked to see Quincy standing up and looking down at them. He roared at them both again and before either could react he shot forward with blinding speed. Acting quickly he backhanded Sinjin away from Andrew. Once he did he turned to face Andrew as he launched himself at him.

Quincy's claws shot up and dug into Andrew's ribcage making him howl out in pain. Just as he was about to attack Andrew's mouth shot down and sunk into Quincy's arm. Roaring in pain Quincy looked as Andrew's teeth sunk in deep drawling blood. He threw his arm out causing Andrew to bounce off a tree and fall to the ground. He coughed and snorted, blood coming out of both his nostrils and mouth. He let out a soft whimper making Quincy look down at him. There was a howl from behind, Tori's howl. He howled back alerting them to where they were. Once he finished howling he looked back down at Andrew as he kept laying there. He started having flashes of Jordan, her eyes, hair, and skin. He even had flashes of her in her wolf form, her blue fur shining in the moon light. He prepared to strike Andrew down, the murderer of his mate.

Suddenly he yelped in pain as his head shot skyward. Slowly looking down he saw a clawed hand sticking out of his chest. Looking back over his shoulder he looked into Sinjin's black and hollow eyes. Picking him up off the ground Sinjin threw him to the left freeing him from his arm. He looked down at Quincy as he slowly morphed back to his human form. Sinjin growled happy to finally be rid of the hybrid. Looking back down he was ready to finish off Andrew, but stopped when he saw the black wolf was gone.

At that moment powerful jaws clamped down on the back of his head. His clawed hands shot up, trying to free himself from their grasp. He fell forward onto the ground, Andrew's feet pinning him to the ground as he struggled to get free. In a split second Andrew made a powerful bite and Sinjin's skull began to crack. One more quick bite he crushed Sinjin's head, flattening his head. Andrew backed up slowly and looked as Sinjin's body twitched a bit before slowly changing back to human. Letting out a soft wine he had fulfilled the first part of his mission, now it was time for Jade and Tori, but not now, not with him being injured. He knew they were coming and so he slowly limped away disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

XX

Jade and Tori looked down at Quincy, both of them let out a soft whine as Jade slowly nuzzled his shoulder. She gently rolled him over and looked down at him. They saw the teeth marks on his head, as well as his missing eye. He looked at them weakly as s small smile slipped across his face when he saw them. Jade and Tori looked at the gaping hole in his chest and they both knew how this happened. Looking around neither of them saw Andrew, or any sign of him.

"He's gone" Quincy said weakly making them look at him.

Suddenly both Jade and Tori backed up growling in pain as they dropped to the ground. In a matter of seconds they transformed back into their human selves. Jade quickly moved around and dropped behind Quincy and gently cradled his head. Tori on the other hand was kneeled down next to Quincy looking down at him.

"Nice to see you two…our plan got shot to shit" Quincy said weakly as he looked at them both.

"Yeah it did" Tori said solemnly as she looked over to Jade. Both knew he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm about to see Jordan again" He said as he closed his eye. He opened it back up and looked up to Jade who had a lone tear slipping from her eyes. "Don't cry" he said softly as he reached up and wiped the tear away from her eye. "Same for you Tori, I want you two to take out that black furred bastard." he looked over to Tori who nodded slightly and then back up to Jade who also nodded, eyes full of determination. Another tear slipped from her eyes as and he reached up and gently wiped it away again. "It's so warm against my cold dying skin" he said as he looked up at the rising sun. "I'm coming baby I'll see you in a minuet."

Jade and Tori looked down at him as his eyes closed and his head slipped to the left. His chest stopped moving as he died in their hands. Jade tipped her head down as another tear slipped from her eyes. Looking over to Tori they both knew they needed to kill Andrew. The waterfall behind them was their waterfall, this was their territory and now another friend was dead. Slowly the moved his body over to the ridge over looking the waterfall. They knew he would want this, and so they got to work making the structure. When they were finished they sat his body on the wood and tinder bed. Crossing his arms Jade looked down at him.

"Go in peace brother" she said softly as she looked back to Tori who was carrying a torch. Backing up she looked as Tori set the blaze and his body was consumed by the fire. Both wrapped their arms around one another and cried softly. It was time to end it and finish Andrew off once and for all.

XX

_**(Two weeks Latter)**_

Jade looked down as she worked on papers from her classes. They classes were at lunch and so she had some free time to grade papers. She looked over to a picture of her and Tori as well as another of the kids, Ruth included. Slowly she turned back to the papers, her mind a million other places. She knew Andrew was still out there, and he was going to die and pay for all the shit he caused. She looked around as the next class came in, and so she began to teach.

She went about her day, only thinking of what she wanted to do to Andrew in her spare time. When she was done with her day she went strait home. Ruth had decided to walk home and so she let her. Tori would be home when she got there and that meant she could get her mind off of this shit. Ruth would walk home, Melissa, and Holly were going to catch the bus leaving only about half an hour to themselves. She got into her _Mustang _anr smiled as the car roared to life. Slowly she pulled out of the teacher parking lot, her mind locked on seeing Tori. After everything they had been going through in the past few months it would just be nice to hold her wife in her arms.

Pulling into the driveway she looked up to see Tori on the back porch. Walking around to the back he smiled at her as she bounded down the steps. She shot forward and wrapped her in a hug and kissed her with passion. She pulled back as she had her arms wrapped around Jade's neck. Their eyes were locked as they held onto one another. Slowly Jade pulled Tori into a tight embrace and held onto her tightly.

"Once this is all over, we should go away like the Bahamas" Jade said kissing her softly.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea, two werewolves loose on an island" Tori said with a smirk.

"What, with our money, we can rent a whole island to ourselves" Jade said with a a smile as they walked back up to the porch, arms wrapped around one another.

"This is very true" Tori said with a shrug as Jade took a seat and she sat on her lap. She had missed this time together, just them and no one else. Closing her eyes she tipped her head onto Jade's shoulder. Together they remained like that as soon they both drifted off to sleep. They slept their peacefully until the sun was starting to set.

Jade was the first to wake up, her eyes adjusting to see Tori's beautiful face next to hers. Slowly her eyes adjusted more to see that the sun was setting making her wake up more. She didn't want to get up, she was happy where she was, but then a thought hit her. _Why didn't the kids wake us up_.

"Tori wake up" she said shaking her shoulder to wake Tori.

"MMM, five more minuets" Tori moaned a bit as she re adjusted herself.

"No now…are the kids home?" she asked Tori.

With those words Tori opened her eyes and yawned a bit as she sat up and looked back into the house. Slowly they got up and walked into the house and looked around. The TV was off and so were the lights making them look at one another. Suddenly Tori's phone rang making her grab it quickly.

"Hello?" she questioned into the phone.

"_Tori, it's your father_" she heard David's voice come through the phone.

"Dad are the kids with you?" she quickly asked.

"_Um no, why?" _he asked her.

"I'll call you back" she said quickly as she hung the phone up. Just then the phone rang again making her answer it quickly. "Ruth, is that you?"

"_No, but she's here, I want you to listen, and listen close to what I'm going to say" _a voice filled her ear making her blood run cold as she looked to Jade.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey yall final chapter and then the epilogue. its a tear jerker i will warn you of that i will say this after this story is over i will be working on a Jori vampire fic called Darkest of Days it will be loosely based off of the movie Daybreakers i also will be working on a fic with my friend picking up where he left off once that is done i will be going back to kigo for a bit and then finally i will return to Jori writing a prequel for the Last Werewolf saga. so i hope yall enjoy this chapter and i hope you don't cry to much. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jade looked at her hands, her mind a million miles away. Her children were in the hands of a rogue werewolf. Looking to the left she saw Tori driving the car on their way to where they were told to meet him. She looked out the window to see the road signs shooting by, her mind was on her children. She couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad would happen. Suddenly she felt a hand take hers making her look over to Tori.

"You sure about this?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I am" Tori said softly as they pulled into a large building.

Jade just nodded and looked at the large building looming over them. She opened the door and climbed out looking for any sign of the children. She saw none and so she slowly walked forward. Looking over she saw Tori walking up to join her. The sun was setting and they looked on as they grew closer to the door. Andrew had been smart, he chose to have their face off the day after the full moon. Walking in they looked around as the emergency lights were all that were on.

"Welcome, welcome it's so nice to see you two made it" they heard a voice say from the rafters above.

Before they could do anything the door slammed shut behind them. Neither of them jumped for they had been through this before. Slowly they turned back around as the lights came on. When they did their eyes shot wide, the children were in a cage dangling twenty feet off the ground. Tori started to move towards them when suddenly a net fell down on her. She instantly started screaming making Jade look at her. When she did she saw the smoke slowly rising from the net. It was a silver lined net. Jade looked from her to the children as they were screaming for Tori.

"Help the children or help your wife the decision is yours my dear" she heard Andrew say as he dropped down from the rafters. "The whole time though you'll have to deal with me."

"By the end of this night there will be just two _Skin Walkers _left" Jade snarled as she looked at Andrew.

"We'll see" was his only reply as he ran forward.

Jade waited, she stood there watching as Andrew grew closer to her. Suddenly he jumped in the air causing her to take a step back. His fist cocked back and before she could move he connected a blow right to her jaw. She was sent through the air causing her to slam into some boxes. She grunted a bit as she rolled around in the destroyed wood of the boxes. She looked up as Andrew slowly walked towards her with a twisted smile on his face.

As she got back to her feet Andrew shot forward quickly grabbing her by her throat and pinning her up against the boxes. He looked at her for a few seconds before he began to punch her in the stomach. Her eyes rolled in her head as blood slowly trailed from the corners of her mouth. Looking at her he smiled as he pulled her close to his face.

"Once I'm done with you, I think I'll have my way with Tori and then slowly kill all three of the children" He said in a sadistic tone as he looked at her.

Suddenly Jade's eyes shot wide as she looked into Andrew's eyes. The sudden show of life made him pull his head back. Both of her hands shot up and grabbed his hand. She then managed to catch his fist with her right hand making it stop inches from her face. He looked at her as she used her lighter weight to her advantage. Jumping up and pulling both of Andrew's arms with her she landed behind him. Pulling down quickly she heard Andrew scream in pain. She smiled as she kicked her foot back making him crash into a box.

She turned slowly and looked as Andrew groaned in pain and slowly got back to his feet. She turned quickly and looked as Tori wasn't struggling no more and she feared for the worst. She started to run forwards to try to help her but just as she got to her suddenly a powerful hand grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the ground. She was picked up in the air by her hair and slowly she was turned to face Andrew. He growled at her and looked at her as she struggled against his grasp.

He feet kicked out and they connected with Andrew's chest making him stagger backwards just a bit. It wasn't enough to free her from his grasp though. He snarled at her before slamming her to the ground by her hair. He slowly dragged her through the building before picking her back up. He looked at her as she sat there in his hand, gripping her by her raven locks. She moaned softly and looked at him as her looked her in the eyes.

"This in the end for you" he snarled as he punched her in the gut causing some ribs to break.

XX

Tori was going in and out of contentiousness as the silver kept burning her. She laid there helpless to aid Jade any why she could. Her eyes drifted up to the children as they huddled together in the cage they were dangling in. She looked as her hand curled into a fist but it was for nothing. She was far to weak to muster any amount of strength to get free. She let out a defeated sigh as she felt more of her flesh got burned by the silver as she tried to move a bit. Looking up she saw Andrew kick Jade away from himself. She was weak and was barely putting up a fight against Andrew. Suddenly the net was pulled off of her and she felt her strength returning.

"I'm here I got you" she heard a voice say as she was rolled over. She smiled slightly as she saw Beck kneeling over her looking down at her.

"You're late" she joked as her strength started getting back to her.

"Stopped for a coffee" he replied with a slight chuckle as he helped her up.

"Get the kids, I'll help Jade" she said as she staggered towards Andrew.

"You're still awfully weak" he said looking to her.

"It doesn't matter, he's a _Skin Walker_ like me and her, you're just a human" she said looking at him

"Go get him then" he said with a smile.

She nodded and focused on Andrew who was slowly walking towards Jade. She grunted in pain as she felt her strength slowly return to her body. Looking at Andrew her speed picked up as his hands wrapped around her throat. She broke into a sprint as he picked her up. Jumping into the air her fist came back and it quickly shot forward as she got close to him. Her fist connected into his temple making him stagger backwards as he dropped Jade.

"How?" he grunted as he looked as Tori.

"An old friend" Tori replied as she helped Jade up.

Andrew looked at her and slowly looked back towards the children. Climbing up a ladder was a man he hadn't seen before and he was going towards the children. He snarled as turned back to face Jade and Tori. As soon as he did he was on the receiving end of a roundhouse kick from Jade. He staggered backwards and looked up as Tori jumped forward and kicked him in the gut.

Jade smiled, Andrew looked like he was on the ropes and so she quickly shot in. Her fist connected with his throat making him cough loudly as he staggered backwards and fell to his knee. Looking up he looked at them as they walked towards him. They both shot in at the same time, which was their mistake. Shooting forward his fist shot up and both connected with Tori and Jade's gut. They doubled over his fist and he looked down at them as he pushed them off his fist. He looked down at them as they laid on the ground at his feet. Kicking Jade away he turned and looked down at Tori as he slowly picked her up. Pulling out a knife he looked at her before quickly stabbing it into her stomach.

Jade sat up quickly and looked at Tori screaming in pain. Her mind flashed when she saw this, she was remembering the fight with Cat. Standing up she ran forward but before she could get to Andrew he turned with a pistol in hand and shot her. The pullet impacted her shoulder knocking her to the ground. She looked up at him as he slowly turned and looked up to Beck as he freed the children. Andrew turned and ran up some steps. Jade moved over to Tori and pulled the knife out of Tori's stomach. She looked down at Tori as she stroked her cheek softly.

"We will win this" Tori said as she sat up and looked to Jade.

"Let's finish this" Jade growled as they stood up together.

XX

Beck pulled Ruth out of the cage and looked down at her. He smiled slightly as he and the children started down the catwalk. It suddenly shook making him look over his shoulder slowly. Standing there on the catwalk was Andrew and he was smiling at him. He pushed the children behind himself as he stood ready to fight. Andrew walked towards him as he slowly looked back towards the children who were hidden behind him. Looking back to Andrew he smiled too before charging in, startling Andrew and putting him on the defensive.

Before Andrew could react Beck connected a blow to his jaw. The impact rattled Andrew's teeth causing him to stagger back wards. Gripping the catwalk handles Beck used his momentum and kicked his feet out and connected with Andrew's chest. Andrew staggered backwards and looked at Beck with a shocked expression. He wasn't expecting this out of a human. He looked as Beck walked towards him and was ready to punch him again. His fist flew through the air when it was suddenly stopped. Andrew had caught his fist and was smiling at him as he tried to pull his hand free from him.

Twisting quickly he heard the sound of bones breaking and Beck screaming in pain. Smiling slightly Andrew then kicked him away sending him bouncing across the catwalk back towards the children. He smiled aw Beck slowly sat up and looked at him as he kept walking towards him. Suddenly Tori jumped over him and landed in front of him as Jade came up behind him. He looked at them both before Tori quickly shot in for the attack.

He saw it coming and he smiled as his hand shot up and grabbed Tori by her throat. He heard Jade scream out and quickly turned as she came at him. His free hand shot up and caught her by her throat. He held them both up and looked at them as they struggled to get free. He slowly began to squeeze their throats slowly cutting their oxygen off. Just then he roared out in pain and dropped them both. Turning to look back he saw Beck standing there, a bloody knife in his hand. Growling in anger and pain he backhanded Beck knocking him off the catwalk. Looking down he saw Beck land on a table, breaking it as he bounced on the floor. He heard Beck groan in pain and he made a mental note to finish him as soon as he was done with Jade and Tori.

Turning to face Jade he smiled as he looked down at her. Walking towards her he was ready to finish her. His advance was suddenly stopped when Tori jumped onto his back and wrapped him in a chokehold. He roared and fought to get free from her as he spun around on the catwalk. His hands came back and he found Tori's head and his thumbs found her eyes. He quickly pressed his thumbs into her eyes causing her to scream out in pain. As soon as she loosened her grasp enough he attacked. Spinning around he grabbed her hands and held them over her head and looked down into her eyes. He pulled out his pistol and placed it to her gut.

"Not silver but it will immobilize you long enough" He said with a smile as he began to fire the gun.

Jade heard the first gun shot and he eyes opened to the sound of Tori's scream. She weakly looked up, still weak from her earlier fight. She looked as Andrew fired a total of four shots into Tori's gut. Blood dripped from her wounds onto the metal floor of the cat walk. She looked as he threw Tori down the catwalk, making her bounce and come to a stop in front of the children. They cried and screamed at Tori as she laid there, her hair over her face and blood pooling around her. Jade slowly got up and looked at Andrew as he slowly walked towards the children and Tori, almost as if savoring the kill to come. Jade looked over the side of the catwalk and looked at a metal table. She saw the long sharp spikes on it and she knew what to do.

"ANDREW" she screamed out making him stop and look back to her.

As soon as he started to turn she was already rushing in to attack him. Just as soon as he fully turned to face her she grabbed him and head butted him. He growled in pain but she never let go. She then began to push him back, slamming her weight into him making him stagger a bit. Soon Jade slammed into him again, and they both went tumbling over the side of the catwalk.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT" she screamed as they fell to the floor below.

Suddenly they came to a dead stop and blood shot up and covered Jade's shirt and face. She looked down as the sharpened metal was protruding from his chest. Blood rolled down as he slowly looked at her. He coughed and blood shot up out of his mouth as a small smile crawled across his face. "Well done, well done indeed" he choked out as his head slowly tipped backwards and hung off the table.

Jade growled in pain as the impact rattled her. She climbed off of Andrew and looked back to see Beck laying on the broken table. She staggered over to him and looked down at him as he groaned a bit .

"Did we win?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, we won" she replied as she helped him up.

Together they both made their way up the steps to where Tori still laid on the catwalk. Beck gathered the children up as Jade picked Tori up in her arms and carried her bridal style. Jade looked down at her as her eyes slowly fluttered a bit and opened up. She looked up to Jade who smiled at her and she weakly returned the smile. Jade carried her down the steps and as they walked Tori looked over to see Andrew impaled on the metal spikes. She looked up to Jade who seemed to have a look of satisfaction and peace on her face. Jade had gotten her revenge for the death of her mother.

"I love you" Tori said softly as she looked at her.

"I love you too" Jade said softly as they made their way out of the warehouse.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and a bloody smoking hole appeared in Jade's chest. Both her and Tori fell to the ground, causing Jade to drop her at her knees. Tori looked up as another gunshot rang out and another hole appeared in Jade's chest. This one was smoking as well indicating she had been shot with silver. One final shot rang out and this time Jade fell forward onto Tori. Tori looked as smoke poured out of the final wound. Looking back Tori saw Andrew standing there holding a revolver. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked at them.

"You can't kill me without silver" He snarled as he walked forward, firing another shot into Jade.

Tori screamed out as she heard the children screaming for Jade. Removing herself from underneath Jade she forced herself to stand. Blood dripped out of her wounds as she turned to face Andrew. He smiled at her as she walked towards him growling in pain as she grew closer to him. He weakly raised the revolver and fired a shot, graving her shoulder. She flinched a bit and kept walking toward him. Suddenly she broke into a sprint and jumped through the air. Her blinding speed shocked Andrew who wasn't ready for it.

She landed on him, and the impact knocked him back onto the sharpened metal. Roaring in pain he looked up at her as she pulled the gun away from him and cocked the hammer. She forced his mouth open and placed the barrel of the revolver into his mouth and looked into his eyes.

"You've won, I surrender" he tried to say with the barrel in his mouth.

"Sorry, I don't know that word" she growled as she pulled the trigger to the revolver. Black colored blood oozed out the back of his head and across the table. She looked as his body kept twitching as his nerves fired again. "Now I've won" she growled tossing the gun to her left. She turned quickly to see Jade laying on her back. _No_ she thought as she ran over to Jade. The children were around her crying softly as they looked down at her. Smoke slowly rose from her wounds as blood pooled around her. Dropping to her knees Tori gently cradled her wife's head in her hands. Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked over the wounds in Jade's body. Blood slowly dripped from the corners of her mouth as she weakly looked up at Tori.

"Did…did you get him? Jade asked weakly looking up at her.

"Yes, I got him" Tori said softly as she gently stroked her cheek.

"Good, I…I need you…to promise me something" Jade said looking up at her and then slowly to the children.

"Anything for you" she sobbed as she gently rubbed Jade's cheek.

"Keep your humanity, don't go rogue you will still have three children who depend on you" Jade said as she took Melissa's and Holly's hands in hers.

"You're going to be fine, we'll get you to a hospital and fix you up" Tori said as she tipped her head to Jade's. Her tears dripped down onto Jade's face and they were mixing with the tears that Jade was crying. "Just save your strength."

"I don't need it, you do, be strong for both of us. When this all started you believed you were the last werewolf, well now you truly are" Jade said, their eyes merrily inches apart. "Don't infect anyone else, stay the last." she looked as Tori slowly nodded slightly tears pouring from her eyes. Jade's lips moved up and pressed them to Tori's in a gentle and loving kiss. "I love you Tori, I love you children, and I love you Beck, take care of yourselves."

"We love you too" Tori answered for everyone as she gently stroked Jade's cheek.

She pulled her head back just enough and looked down at her wife. Jade just looked back at her and smiled slightly as her hand came up and took Tori's in hers. Their eyes were locked as Jade slowly closed her eyes and once they were closed her head tipped to the right. Tori looked down at her as her hand slowly slipped from hers and landed on the ground. Tori suddenly became quiet as she began to shake Jade. The children did the same and there was no response from her.

"MOMMY" Melissa and Holly screamed as they shook her arms.

"Jade, come back to me please" Tori said softly as she shook Jade lightly. She wouldn't accept it, she couldn't accept it. Her only reason for living was taken from her, taken before time should've allowed it. Then some screaming filled her ears making her look up, she looked up to see the children around her. She had another reason for living, she had three children and they counted on her. _Strength of two_ Jade's voice sounded in the back of her head. Slowly she crawled across the floor and cradled the crying children as she too wept. All of them weeping over Jade's lifeless corpse. Tori looked back to see that Beck was even heartbroken, he too was crying. All of them were crying over Jade as sirens wailed and helicopters came in.

_It started with one, now it ends with one, _Jade's voice said in the back of Tori's head as the four of them walked out, Tori carrying Jade's body to a waiting ambulance where David stood. When he saw Jade he had to step back, his eyes watering a bit as he looked at his daughter in law as they pronounced her dead. Each of them looked on as she was zipped up in a body bad and loaded into the ambulance. None said a word as they went to the hospital to get fixed up. Tori was sure of one thing, it was going to be a long eternity without her mate by her side.

_It started with one, now it ends with one._


	16. Epilogue

**Hey everyone here is the epilogue to the story. before i started writhing this i had to think on how i wanted this to go. then i thought of the first one. it started with Jade's pov so i figured it would be a good idea to finish it with Tori and her strugle to keep her humanity. i thought to this would be a good idea for you to see what its like being a wolf. so this will be the final part of this story after this its done but keep your eyes open i'll be starting a jori vampire fic soon. i had a teary time writing this and i know you will have a hard time not crying when you are reading this. i hope yall liked it please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it. i also dont own _Dont wake me by Skillet_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**(Five Years Later, Tori's POV)**_

It sucks, it really does being the last werewolf, it didn't when I thought I was but now that I know I am it really does. I can hear the kids in the other room playing, Ruth is watching them and she's good at it. I roll over onto my side and look at the night stand, I look at the picture of Jade. Not a day goes by that I don't look at that picture, five long years have gone by since I watched her die. I rub my hand over the soft comforter, in the empty spot. It has grown cold ever since I lost her, and I've been keeping my promise to her. I haven't lost my humanity.

The kids are doing better then I am, the only reason is they are human. I lost my mate and the fact that I haven't gone rogue is a miracle. I sit up and sigh as I look at the picture of Jade again. There is one nice thing to come out of all this, no more fighting. No more fighting, no more war, no more Vipers, _Lycans_, or_ Skin Walkers_. Now I truly am the last, the last of an ancient species and I still look twenty three. I climb out of bed and I do what I have been doing since the first day I lost her, I kiss her picture.

I dress myself and walk out of the bedroom and look as the children play X-box. I smile as I lean up against a wall as I watched them. The three of them play the game together and laughed as they raced their cars on the game. I tip my head down and think of Jade again, no matter how old she would get she would always find time to play those games. I walk down the steps and come up behind them just as Holly pushes Ruth's car off the track.

"Hey you runt that ain't cool" Ruth said with a laugh as she playfully pushes Holly.

"Yeah then you'll hate this" Melissa said as she fires a missile blowing up Ruth's car just as she got back on the track.

I smile at the dumbfounded look on Ruth's face as Melissa gives her a devilish look. I slowly make my way to the kitchen and start myself a pot of coffee. The full moon is tonight and I know one thing I will see Jade. She has haunted my transformations since her death. Every time I change she's either there as her human self, which I stay with or her wolf form which I chase through the woods. My mind isn't slipping I set that up so as not to go on a rampage.

"Mom" Ruth says to me making me look to her. She started calling me that when she turned eleven. To her Jade was also like a mother, and so she calls Jade mother.

"Yeah?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Are we going to Beck's tonight?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I have to leave for work, on my way home I have to swing by the school to see an old friend. Then we will visit mom's grave and then we will head over there" I say as I take a sip of my coffee. I look at the mug and smile, it was the mug Jade always drank from.

"Well, have a nice time at work mom" Ruth says as she wraps me in a hug.

I smile as I pat her head softly and then kiss the top of it. She's almost as tall as I am. I look at her as I smile a bit and look up to see Melissa and Holly they look at us and I smile as I open my arm up inviting them to join. I hug them to before saying goodbye and walking out the door. I carry the mug with me and I climb into Jade's mustang. I look the car over, thinking about Jade again. I smile and pull out of the driveway off to work.

The ten minuet drive came to an end when I was standing out front of the recording building. I walk in, thinking about hoping that I had gotten a chance to do a remake of a song. Jade's favorite song, _Don't Wake Me _by _Skillet_. I walk through the elevator doors and look to see my manager there.

"Tori baby, I've got some great news" he says with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" I ask looking at him.

"We got the call, you can do the remake" he says with a toothy grin.

"Awesome, let's start" I say walking into the studio.

"Tori why is this song so important to you?" I hear him ask making me stop before I walk into the booth.

I sigh slightly and look over my shoulder at him, "It was my wife's favorite song."

XX

When I was finished recording I recorded five more songs and that was my day. I left the office and walked out to the car, all the while singing Jade's song to myself. I climb into the car and look back thinking about what people will think of the song. I then realize I don't care what they think it was Jade's favorite song. I pull into Hollywood Arts and park in the visitor parking. I climb out and walk towards the entrance, knowing I can't wait to see him.

I walk in and look around at the wall to my left. They have a small memorial, one of student who have passed through there but died. I look at Cat's and sneer a bit, no one knew what kind of monster she was. The next is Robbie, and in his picture is Rex, I sometimes find myself missing both of them. I look at a picture of Sinjin but quickly walk by it to the next one. The next one is my sister Trina, I'll never forgive myself for killing her back before I could control the wolf. I turn to Andre's picture and smile, I still remember all the fun we had together, my best friend ever. The final picture is Jade, and I lower my head before reaching up and placing my hand onto the picture.

"She was one of the best teachers, almost as good as me" I hear a familiar voice say behind me.

"Yeah, you were the best also the craziest" I say with a slight chuckle before turning to face the voice. "How are you Sikowitz?"

"I'm good getting old" he says with a chuckle as he pats my shoulder.

I chuckle as I look at him and wrap him in a hug. I feel my emotions start to rise a bit as I pull back and wipe a tear away. "I miss her so much" I say looking at him.

"I know, we all do. Years ago after she poured that coffee on your head I never would have thought you two would have fallen in love. Life works in funny ways" he says with a smile.

"It does indeed, in a way we have you to thank for our love" I say placing my hands on his shoulders making him look at me confused. "That fake date you sent us on for that play you had us do. Well it sparked something, look its been great seeing you, I'll stop by and see you again soon. I have to meet Beck at the cemetery."

"Well tell that handsome Canadian I said hello" he said with a smile.

I smile a bit and give him a hug before I look back at Jade's picture one last time. Turning around I walk out of the school back towards the car. I climb in and my mind starts playing the song over in my head. I know tonight while I'm in the wolf form I'll be singing it in my mind, I drive away from the school, and head towards the cemetery. I look around as I pull into the cemetery. I see Beck's car parked over out of the way and I see him and the kids waiting for me. I climb out of the car and walk over to where they are. As soon as I get closer the children run to me, and take my hands in theirs. We walk through the cemetery and stop in front of one headstone. My mother's.

I spend a few minuets in front of her stone before walking down a little ways. Beck is already in front of the stone and it belongs to Andre. I look at him and he looks back at me as we move down to the next one. We stop for a few minuets in front of Robbie's and we talk about how much we miss both him and Andre. We walk down a little bit further until we stop in front of one. We stop in front of Jade's. I look down at it before kneeling down and removing some of the leaves away from it. I pull out the dead flowers and turn to Melissa and take the fresh ones from her. I put them in the small vase and touch the stone.

"C'mon you three, let's give you mother a moment" I hear Beck say as I look at the stone.

I glance over my shoulder and look as they walk down towards Andre's stone. No doubt he's going to relive a few of their old adventures. I look back to the headstone and lower my head slightly as my hand reaches up and I rub it across her name. "I know you saw it today but I did a remake of a song. Your song, your favorite song. I miss you so much, but I know I will see you tonight when I change." I say softly as a lone tear drips from my eye. I lower my head as I keep my hand on the stone, as I do I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see my dad standing there.

"We all miss her" he said softly.

I just nod and look up at the sky, I can see its already getting close to night. It's fall now and so the days are getting shorter. I stand up and turn around to see Beck and the children walking over to join us. I look at them as they get their clothes for the night and climb into Beck's car. I waved at them as they left and I glanced back to Jade's headstone. I knew it was going to be a long night.

XX

I am standing near the waterfall, my mind racing as the moon begins to rise. I lower my head for a hew seconds and think about the change to come. When I open my eyes I know they are orange in color. I fall forward as I feel my skin split and soon the wolf is free. I shake my red fur causing my shreds of skin to fall to the ground. My paw moves forward and I look out across the woods before I let out a mournful howl.

"Hey you" I hear her voice say from behind me.

I turn and look to see Jade standing there, like she had appeared from nowhere. I look at her as I walk over to her. I'm not crazy, some how my mind came up with her to prevent me from going on a rampage. I walk over to her and I fell her hand run its way through my fur. I purr softly as I rub my head against her. She smiles slightly as she tips her head to mine. I start to rub my head against hers and I can feel her, I always can feel her.

"Let's go for a run" she says climbing onto my back

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you,**_

_**Ain't the same since I'm living without you**_

_**All the memories are getting colder**_

_**All the things I wanna to do over**_

_**Went to bed I was thinking about youI wanna talk and laugh like we used toWhen I see you in my dreams at nightIt's so real but it's in my mind**_

_**And now…I …guessThis is as good as it gets**_

I look back at her as she gets into position on my back. I see her smile at me and nod. I know she isn't real but it feels oh so real, her skin on my fur. I look out into the woods and I bound down off the rocks. I walk up to the water as it flows by and I can see my reflection, but I only see me and so I look back and she is still there. I bound over the stream and take off at full speed crashing through the brush, carrying her out into a field. As soon as I come through it I see a group of deer standing in it and they are looking at me. I feel her grip me tighter telling me to control myself as I feel the wolf wanting to take a deer. I turn and walk through the woods leaving the deer behind.

"Very good Tori, fight all urges of the rampage" I hear her say.

_**Don't wake meCause I don't wanna leave this dreamDon't wake meCause I never seem to stay asleep enoughWhen it's you I'm dreaming ofI don't wanna wake up**_

I break into a run again, my four paws digging into the soft dirt as I run, weaving my way through the trees as I run. For some reason I am leading myself to another area we know. I run up onto a cliff and look out across the ocean, the moon is casting its soft glow across the water and I hear the waves lap against the rocks. I feel Jade climb off and I look as she walks towards a stone structure. I see her run her hand over the smooth rocks, and I have flashes hit me. It's the same structure that Quincy put Jordan to rest at, I haven't been here in almost five years. I walk forward and sniff it as I start to remember that night. I feel it, something I never thought would happen, a tear. I feel a tear dripping down my fur and before I know it I feel Jade's hand come up and wipe it away. I look over to her and she smiles at me before she places a kiss on my nose.

"You're still human under that red wolf" she says as she climbs onto my back again

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you**_

_**And how it felt when I finally found you**_

_**It's like a movie playing over in my head**_

_**Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends**_

_**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say**_

_**All the promises I made that I wouldn't break**_

_**It's last call, last song, last dance**_

_**Cause I can't get you back can't get a second chance**_

_**And now…**_

_**I…guess**_

_**This is as good as it gets**_

I jump through the air and land in front of another structure, the structure we put Quincy to rest at. I look around at the area, my mind racing as I remember everything. I look around for a few seconds as Jade gets off of me again. I see her walk over to a spot and look down before looking back at me. I walk over and look down to see what she found and when I do I see a flattened skull. I know it's Sinjin's and I let loose a small growl. Suddenly I feel jade smack me across the nose causing me to snort and look back at her.

"He's dead, no need to loose yourself over a dead man" I hear her say as she waves a finger at me.

Just then I hear a lour roar and I look to see a bear walking towards me. Jade is in front of the bear and I watch as the bear walks through her. Its getting closer to me and I arch my back and bark loudly. Suddenly I feel a hand stroking the top of my head and I look to see Jade standing there. She just shakes her head and I loosen up as I look back a the bear. I watch the bear as it looks at me and then slowly turns and walks off into the woods.

"You see you don't always have to fight" I hear her say as she moves back onto my back.

_**Don't wake me**_

_**Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of**_

_**I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**We're together just you and me**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**Cause we're happy like we used to be**_

_**I know I gotta let you go**_

_**But I don't wanna be alone**_

I look at her as we walk through the woods, towards where we started. I walk up to the waterfall and look up at it. I look over to Jade as she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my thick neck. I look at her as we walk towards the outcrop and I can her laughing. I look back at her as we get to the outcrop. I see her nowhere and I look around, worried my mind is sending her away already.

"Boo" she says as she jumps out behind me.

I jump and look at her as I snort slightly. I look as she walks over to the edge of the outcrop. She sits down and I slowly walk over to her side and lay down. I move my head over and lay it down on her lap, my eyes look up to her. She looks down and smiles at me as she starts to rub my head. I purr slightly as I close my eyes, knowing that when I open them I'll be human again and she'll be gone.

_**Theses dreams of you keep on growing stronger**_

_**It ain't a lot but it's all I have**_

_**Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer**_

_**Don't wanna stop cause I want you back**_

_**Don't wake me **_

_**Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of**_

_**I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**We're together just you and me**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**Cause we're happy like we used to be**_

_**I know I've gotta let you go**_

_**But I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you**_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_**It ain't the same since I'm living without you**_

_Don't wake me_

_**Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**I know I've gotta let you go**_

_**I don't wanna wake up…**_

The sun rose bathing me in it's warm glow. I moan a bit as I felt a cool autumn breeze wash over me. I shift a bit and when I did I notice my head is laying on a pair of legs. I open my eyes quickly and looked to see a pair of legs covered in black jeans. I roll onto my back and look up to see Jade looking down at me smiling. I reach up and kiss her with fiery passion and she kisses me back. This is the first time she has been here when I changed back.

"I won't be here for much longer" she says softly as I sit up and look at her.

"No, I don't want you to leave" I say as tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I have to" she simply says as she reaches up and rubs the tears away from my eyes. Her hands are so warm and soft like I remember. I look into her sapphire eyes as she just smiles softly. I reach up and place my hand on her cheek as more tears flow from my eyes. I happen to glance down and I notice she is already starting to fade out into nothing. This instantly causes me to sob more as I throw my arms around her, forbidding her from leaving me again.

"Please Jade don't leave me" I beg through sobs. I look at her as she smiles softly, her face slowly becoming transparent. I can feel an invisible hand reach up and stroke my face.

"I will always be with you, I love you so much Tori" she says softly as her eyes slowly start to disappear.

"I love you too" I cry as she completely disappears. I fall forward into the grass crying loudly as I curl up into a ball. I lay there crying softly, my mind racing as I slowly start to get up. I walk over to my pile of clothes and reach down and pick them up and put them on. I look at the black leather coat before I put it on, it used to be Jade's. Slowly I make my way out of the woods and walk to the car. I climb in and reach over to the glove box where I hide my keys. I reach in and my hand falls on something else, my pistol.

I pull it out and look at it, I know its still loaded with silver rounds. I look the gun over, maybe this is the way I can stay with her. I pull the hammer back on the pistol, my mind racing as I place the muzzle of the gun to my temple. I close my eyes as I sit there with the gun at my head. Tears are streaking down my face as my hand starts shaking. With this shot there will no longer be anymore werewolves.

_No_ I hear Jade say in the back of my head. My eyes shoot wide and I pull the gun away from my head. I look down at it as it sits in my hand. Opening the car door I climb out of the car and walk back into the woods carrying the pistol with me. I walk up and come back to the outcrop and look down at the waterfall. I look back to the pistol and then to the waterfall, more tears start to flow. In one good heave I throw the pistol at the base of the waterfall and I look as it sinks below the water. Just then my phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello" I say doing my best to cover up my crying.

"_Hey are you coming or not, its Thanksgiving" _I hear Beck say into my ear.

"Oh, yeah I'll be on my way in a bit" I say hanging the phone up.

I look back out over the waterfall, thinking of how my life is going to go now. What other adventures will there be for me in the future? How long will I truly live? All these answers I know will only come with time. Turning around I start to walk back towards the car but I stop. There is no way I just saw that, did I? So to answer my question I slowly turn back around and look up to the waterfall. Sure enough there is a white wolf standing there looking at me. Its blue eyes lock with mine and at that moment it barks and a red wolf runs up next to it. I smile a bit as I look at these two natural wolves. It would appear wild wolves are making a comeback in California. I turn and walk away making my way back to the car. I climb in, Thanksgiving day, and I'll be spending it with my family. I look in my rear view mirror and freeze Jade is sitting in the backseat. I quickly spin around and look but she is gone.

_I will always be with you_ I hear her say in my mind. I look down the road, I know I have a long road ahead of me. And the only thing is I'll have to walk that roar alone, and spend eternity alone. I drive away leaving the woods behind, making my way to Beck's. It's a five minuet drive and I'm there in no time. I look up as the kids come running down to meet me and I smile slightly. They, they are the reason I have been keeping my humanity. I climb out of the car and wrap them in a hug.

"We love you mom" they chimed together and I smile as one more tear slips from my eyes.

"I love you three so much" I say hugging them tightly. It may be a long eternity but I know I'll at least have them until they pass. I'll out live everyone but I know, I know I'll always have Jade when I change. I look up as Beck walks out and looks down at us. I smile a bit as we go into his house. This is what I'm thankful for, I still have them.


End file.
